Hyperdimension Guardians Rebirth 1
by MSLBRAWL
Summary: Based on the remake of Hyperdimension Neptunia, but this time there are guardians to protect the Goddesses, watch as Jeffrey Planeptune's guardian help Neptune restore her memory and save Histoire from Arfoire (I don't own HDN or characters only OCs and story) Rated T for Blanc's mouth
1. Prologue

**Hyperdimension Guardians**

 **Re;birth 1**

 _Gameindustri…_

 _here in this reality shift realm are 4 presiding CPUs and GPUs, each reside in Celestia, a world separate from the land they oversee._

 _CPU Black Heart and GPU Black Knight in the Land of Black Regality Lastation_

 _CPU White Heart and GPU White Knight in the Land of White Serenity Lowee_

 _CPU Green Heart and GPU Green Knight in the Land of Green Pastures Leanbox_

 _CPU Purple Heart and GPU Purple Knight in the Land of Purple Progress Planeptune_

 **Prologue**

in the skies of Celestia the 4 CPUs and GPUs were in a war known as the console war, the 4 CPUs grew to despise one another and fight for True Goddess, the GPUs will do everything in their power to protect the Goddesses

in Celestia currently, a girl with dark lilac twintail hair was leaning on her katana trying to catch her breath, she wore a black jumpsuit with purple and silver trims, has thigh high boots, and has blue eyes with power symbols, her name is Purple Heart

In front of her was a guy with black hair with three lines of purple from the front to the back of his neck, has blue eyes, wears black shorts with a Purple N symbol, has no shirt so his abs are showing, has a black long coat with purple trims, he has a gauntlet on the left hand that is black and purple with the N symbol, has black boots, he holds a sword in each hand which was his special ability, his name is Purple Knight

He turned his head to look at Purple Heart "Lady Purple Heart are you OK?"

"I'll be fine just a little tired" she said trying to catch her breath

Purple Knight looks to see a girl with a black swimsuit like outfit holding a sword in her right hand, has white long hair and teal color eyes, her name is Black Heart

"You're all so stubborn, why not give up already" she says to them

"Nonsense! We've been fighting for many years why quit now" Purple Heart replies

Then a guy with a black trenchcoat with silver trims, black shorts, no shirt like Purple Knight, black and silver boots, has white spiky hair, and teal color eyes, has a gauntlet that's black and silver on his left hand, his left arm is covered in armor with black and silver markings, he stood by Black Heart, his name is Black Knight

"Black Heart is right give up while you still have a chance" he said

"Not a chance, we won't let you take the title of True Goddess and True God" a girl with sky blue hair and reddish pink eye color in a white school swimsuit like outfit says, her name is white Heart, and a guy with same eye and hair color, a fur coat, grey pants, white boots, a white gauntlet on the left hand, he is White Knight

"*sigh* how much longer do we all have to go through this pointless fight" a woman with green hair in a ponytail has purple eyes, her outfit is like a two piece swimsuit in white says, she is Green Heart

'Ugh great it's happening again' a guy with a green tank top, bright orange pants, a shoulder pad only on his left, has a bright green cape on his back, has black boots, his hair is green, and the eyes are purple, he is Green Knight

"I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty, Thunder Tits" once White Heart said that two guys snickered at the comment

"... Breasts are symbolic of maturity and fertility … qualities of a Goddess" Green Knight couldn't help but smile "with this logic, it can be said you are the least … fitting"

"The hell's that? All that crap, talking out yer ass. I'll kill you!"

"Take this!" Both Black Heart and Knight took this chance and attacked them without warning

"Gah"

"Damn way to close"

"Ha it's your fault for talking in the middle of a battle"

"How long does this have to go on for"

"Why not get rid of one of you?" Said a mysterious voice

"Hmm yea that can be an option"

"Sure not a bad idea"

"Hey what are you all talking about" it seems neither Purple Heart or Purple Knight can hear the voice

"So who are the ones to be chosen?"

"I'd say… Purple Heart and Purple Knight, Neptune and Jeffrey"

"They would be a difficult pair later especially Jeffrey's dual-wielding so I can agree to that"

"Yea same here"

"Who are you six talking to" both Purples ask at the same time still not hearing what's going on

"So it's settled then, sorry man"

"Huh!? What are you talking about!?" It was then the three guardians went towards Purple Knight while the other Goddesses went towards Purple Heart

Purple Heart uses a Katana, Black Heart uses a Short Sword, White Heart uses an Axe, Green Heart uses a Spear, Purple Knight uses Dual-Wielding, Black Knight uses a Short Sword, White Knight uses a LongSword, and Green Knight uses a Two-Handed sword

Both the Purples had struggle fighting the other 3 at the same time, but Purple Knight could hold on longer since he can use two swords, let's see how well he is doing (since the game shows the battle between the Goddesses)

He and black clashed blades where his second blade can hurt black but was pushed back, white goes to attack purple where he was open, his foot glowed and at that moment he kicked white up his jaw knocking him back, green charges and clashes multiple times then Jeff jumps back then all of them charged towards him he blocks black, white, black, green, black, green, then all of them charged at different sides, once they attacked purple jumped and slam his swords sending them away and got into a stance ready for more

"Is that seriously all you got" he taunted with a wide smirk on his face, black charged in again and attacked a few times then green came in and did a few strikes and purple blocked with one sword and attacked with the other, then white came in and sent the sword into the air out of his hands, to Purple's thinking he struck his sword into the ground and spun around bringing a dust cloud covering him while he jumps up and got his sword again "nice try but I'm smarter than you think!" he shouted with a grin, he clashed with green catching him almost off guard, when he pushed him back he heard a bang coming from behind, once he looked he saw Purple Heart fall off of Celestia "NEPTUNE!"

"Never let your guard down!" At the last second before he could defend himself, Black had struck him sending him almost off the edge of Celestia, the other three Goddesses floated to ground level in front of Purple Knight while he was getting up

"With that done I'd say Jeffrey would be my new Guardian" Black Heart said

"I think it would be best if he were with me" Green Heart said

"No way in hell I would let either of you take him" White Heart said

Purple Knight looks down behind to see if Purple Heart was still in the sky, but he couldn't see her, he turned back and stood up strait

"Sorry but I'm a Guardian to only one Goddess" his swords disappeared then he took a few steps back at the edge and fell backwards

During the fall his outfit breaks into shards (bottom to top) into something different, his hair is pure black, his eyes are a darker blue, wears a purple T-shirt, a white jacket with no sleeves and a Purple N symbol, white shorts, purple and white shoes, he still has the gauntlet on his left hand, and has a white and lilac stripe scarf around his neck while part of it is flowing behind him

'I promise, I'll find you Neptune I won't stop till I do' he then fell unconscious

 **Play HDN Re;birth 1 opening**


	2. Planeptune, the strange fighter

**Chapter 1 Planeptune, the strange fighter**

Jeffrey's P.O.V.

I wake up having the sun blind me when I just opened my eyes, once I got a clear view I could see that I'm in a forest, and I'm still trying to regain my strength from my fall from Celestia

"*groan* where am I?" Obviously I am in a forest but what nation am I at "wonder why I don't have any broken bones" I sat up and got my answer "oh geez that pool of water gave me a soft landing, but how did I get out?" Deciding to ignore my question, I stand up and stretch a little "I should check the map and see where I am" I wave my left hand to open my menu and tap on map and see that I am inside one of Planeptune's forests "alright I'm in our nation, that's good" I exit the map and tap an icon that says 'Locate Goddess' when I did I something that I couldn't believe my own eyes

 _Location of CPU Purple Heart is unavailable due to contact with water the Goddess' location can not be found, you must find her in order to reuse this_

"Dammit, that sucks… ugh I hate this but I gotta make sure she is alright, who knows where she could be at, *sigh* guess I'll head home" I start walking through the forest I am in towards the exit

It takes me a while to get the city but at least I made it without problems, except the stupid dogoos which are perverts cause of a time me and Neptune were taking them out before, I continue to walk to the basilicom and was about to enter

"I'm sorry young man but we won't be having any visitors" I look at the basilicom member on my right who I gave a dumbfounded look

"It's alright dude, its Lord Purple Knight" the member on my left said

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't know" the member said that bowed his head

"It's fine, you didn't know" I enter inside and walked to a doorway until the member noticed me

"Ah Lord Purple Knight you've returned"

"Yea, things got a little crazy up there so I decided to retreat and rest up for a while"

"Ah I see, but where is Lady Purple Heart, I thought she would be with you" crud I need to think of something so he doesn't worry

"We got separated during the war so I'm sure she is alright, and probably looking for me around Planeptune, so I'm sure she will return home if she can't find me" the member noded with my statement

"Yes that is a good reason, she wouldn't leave without you around if I'm correct" I closed my eyes and sighed

"Yea, anyway I'll be in my room working, I wish to not be disturbed while doing so"

"Of course Lord Purple Knight" I walk into the doorway and stop at a door that has a picture of a guy in Knight armor holding a small girl in a princess' dress hand, and a small person with angel like wings above the two and it was a childish drawing, I enter the room and see the living room still how we left it, there is a couch a beansack chair, a console with two game controllers, a TV, and other living room stuff

I go through another door which is my bedroom, it has a bed with purple sheets, a desk with tons of papers on it which I tried working on but got pulled in for the console war, there is a laptop on the desk where I can look at what quests we can do, and on the bed was a girl with a white T-shirt with a purple gem shaped like a diamond at the center, wears a white skirt with purple markings on it, has white thigh high boots she has long black hair that stops at her back, I go up to the bed and place my hand on the girl's head and rub it

"Hey I'm home" the girl slowly opens her eyes sits up on the bed stretches and yawns cutely, she looks at me and smiles then hugs me

"Welcome home daddy" I return the hug and kiss the girl's forehead

"Hey Yui, you have a good sleep?" Before I forget she has blue eyes like mine, she glows and is now in a smaller form with angel wings on her back which she is a fairy, like an AI she is a special one, she is a Mental Health Care Program (yes I know it's an SAO thing, but her style is different but still the same in the anime) fairies are a special case in Gameindustri, by how you take care of them they change into different forms, Angel, Neutral, or Devil (it's basically like SA2B) and by me I have the good in my heart to take care of Neptune and our nation so she is an Angel

"Yes I did" she smiles at me then looks around the room "where's mommy?" I can't lie to her, she needs to know

"I'm not really sure, during the war the Goddesses and Guardians teamed against us which gave both of us a difficult time" it made her have a worried look "she fell off first then I did later, and it seems we got separated later on"

"Can't you locate her at all?"

"I tried but the stupid thing didn't work so I have to find her without it"

"I hope mommy is OK, she is strong" I nod in agreement

"The best reason is that she could be looking for me around Planeptune, so she will have to return home later on"

"Your right daddy, she would not leave without you at all" I laugh a little, but she is right Neptune would not go anywhere without me, that girl is just obsessed with me like we are a couple

"Yea" I wave my left hand on the papers and they disappear into my inventory so I can work on it later "Yui stay in my pocket, were gonna be doing some quests"

"OK daddy" she flies into my breast pocket and I leave my room and going out

"Lord Purple Knight, where are you going?"

"To the guild to work on quests"

"I see, and I assume that you'll search for Lady Purple Heart" I nod "alright, please return safely sir"

"Don't worry, I'm not a 'Beater' for a reason" I exit the basilicom and start walking to the guild 'I may not know where she is, but I'll do anything to find her again'

I got to the guild and saw a quest that said about a cave that had just been found, so I decided to go look around in this cave and find the source of the monsters popping out of nowhere, so the entrance of the cave was a huge hole in the ground, I decided to do the special locating since it won't fail, I tap on 'visual search' and everything went green from my sight and I saw a vision of Neptune in the ground and seeing a path of here being carried, then there was multiple of her walking towards here again then fell down

"Perfect, and she went in again too, I should see if she is still here" I enter the cave which has tons of crystals that glow around here "at least this is enough light to have through here" I continue towards on the path and slaying the enemies that get in my way 'there is way too many of them, I wonder what caused them to come out of nowhere' I walk until a figure was standing in front of me, and something was off like an evil vibe from him, he turned to me and has an evil grin on his face

"Well look at who came here" a sword appeared in his hand and he took slow steps towards me

"Who are you!?"

"You don't need to know who I am, but I know who you are, Jeff" OK serious guy that is evil is right on my case I jump back so I gained distance and stuck my left hand out and form a circle from it and have my hand in the center still

"Guardian Drive Divinity ACTIVATE!" From below me was glowing and went up my body changing my looks to who I am, and I drew out my swords

Explaining about Guardian Drive Divinity: (GDD) is a Guardian's version of HDD, the Guardians can only activate GDD if their Goddess is in HDD, the Guardians can activate GDD without the HDD activated but there is a certain time limit of how long they can be in that form, currently the Guardians can be in that form without HDD for only about 10 minutes, if the Goddess is in HDD there is no time limit to worry about, each Guardian has a special ability that they are given like Jeff's specialty is Dual-Wielding, only he can know Dual-Wielding, he can learn other moves if he gets interested in special moves that he hasn't seen before

"Time to fight!" I charge at the man and started attacking with both my swords which he was blocking really well 'how is this possible?' he can actually block my attacks with ease like I'm nothing "why can't I hit you"

"It's easy knowing what you'll use, I can read you like a book" damn this guy isn't even phased "you think defending is enough, well try this!" He trusted his sword and I barely dodged but he only got my arm which hurts like shit, and blood seems to be spilling out of the wound

"Ah dammit!"

"Ha you see, you can't just use offence all the time, you have to use defence at your advantage as well, well it's time I finished you off" I could hear him walking towards me

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Huh?"

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Jeff's eyes showed a gold color in them and charged at the man like a wild animal

'What is this?! How is he going so fast!? I can barely keep up!' The man was getting slashed on his armor multiple times, he couldn't see where Jeff was at all with this intense speed

"STARBURST STREAM!" Jeff's swords glowed a bright blue and he attacked the man with crazy skill he struck 15 times then thrusted his sword sending the man into a wall

'His speed and power had increased greatly, but how could I even stop something with such power' the man then saw Jeff thrust his sword, and just in time by almost, though he got a cut on his arm like Jeff did 'argh this is insane, I can't continue with this wound'

"That… should… do… it… for… now…" Jeff then fell on his back in exhaustion which reverted him to normal and it put him unconscious

"He fell unconscious, ugh that was unexpected he seemed stronger than before …, *sigh* he got lucky so I'll just leave him here" the man disappeared in a flash of light leaving Jeff in the cave

 **Jeff's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see I'm in a pink room which seems to be a girl's, and the covers are comfortable also, but the question is how did I get here, wasn't I in that cave fighting that man I saw, I then sat up and see my arm wrapped in bandages and it felt tight also but I need to worry about that later, I hear the door open and see a girl with peach color hair, wears a tan wool sweater, a red plaid skirt and boots

"Oh you're up!" She said "hey you two he's awake" once she said that a girl with long brown hair, a black tank top and shorts with silver trims, a big blue long coat, and another girl with short lilac hair, wearing a white hoodie, Purple and white shoes, sky blue and white stripe stockings entered the room "how are you feeling?" I didn't pay attention to the peach hair girl I just stared at the one I've been searching for

"Neptune"

"Whoa! How do you know my name?!" Huh?

"Uh…"

"Do you know about Nep-Nep?" The peach color hair girl said

"If he does then maybe we can understand who Nep is and find out everything"

"Um I'm kinda confused here can someone explain"

"Right we should tell him first so he understands what's going on, but first what's your name?" Oh right

"Oh it's Jeffrey but you can call me Jeff"

"Good to meet you, I'm Compa"

"Names IF, nice to meet you" well that's a strange name "so anyway Compa you should tell him the problem" I could see Neptune just staring at me in shock and can't seem to speak for some reason

"Of course, you see Nep-Nep actually had lost her memory when I saw her fall from the sky" from Celestia is where she fell from "so we are trying to help her regain her memory, we found you in the same cave we were in a while ago, so we brought you to my house and patched that cut up" so that explains the reason, but should I explain who she is or not, ugh I don't want Yui to lie to her mom so I guess it's time to reveal it

"Daddy" hmm? Oh was Yui asleep? "*yawn* where are we now" oh crap!

"Ah stay down!" I pushed her back into my breast pocket and she yelped

"Wait a minute…" oh god please don't

"WHAAAAAAT!?" God dammit

"D-daddy?" Yui poked her head with a pout

"Daddy that wasn't nice of you to do that!" Ugh I know she hates when I do that

"Sorry Yui I panicked for a minute" she flew out my pocket and changed into her human form in front of me still with that pout

"You didn't need to be so mean! I would have to tell mommy about this!"

"Ugh can we talk about this later Yui" she still has the pout but sits on my lap and with her eyes closed "anyway as I was about to say, I guess I can tell you since this little one had to spoil earlier than expected" (fourth wall breaks)

"Yay we get to know about Nep-Nep"

"Whoa, this happen so fast I might be surprised myself" just as Neptune spoke Yui had turned to her in surprise and Neptune jumped at the sudden surprise "uh was it something I said?"

"Nope just wait for it in 3... 2... 1" that's when Yui got off my lap and hugged Neptune surprising her

"Mommy!"

"Wait what!?"

"Ugh, can we at least head to discuss this in a living room"

After a while we all have gotten into the living room and I am facing the three girls with Yui sitting by me

"This gets more confusing than usual" Compa said with a shocked face

"Alright so I'll explain the details now" I turn to Neptune who is eating a cup of pudding "Neptune, this is very hard to say when you lost your memory but…" the two girls leaned in closer "you are Planeptune's Console Patron Unit, Purple Heart" she stopped eating her cup of pudding and had her eyes at me "I know you seem surprised but it's true, and also" I lift my left hand and my gauntlet appeared (gauntlet disappeared when he was out of energy) "As you see here this is proof of a Goddess' GPU or Guardian Patron Unit"

"W-w-w-what Nep-Nep is a Goddess!?"

"Well that explains everything"

"But how would I even be a Goddess?"

"Can you transform?" She stood up and glowed, there stood Purple Heart "that proves you are Lady Purple Heart, Goddess of Planeptune"

"So that is my true self, … after all this time on how short I get learn my true nature" she looked at me and smiled "thanks for telling me Jeff, I'm glad that I got to learn about myself and someone who knows me well" to my surprise she hugs me

"Don't forget me mommy" Yui gets up and hugs both of us

"I don't mean to be rude but why does she call Nep mommy?" Neptune breaks the hug and reverts back to normal

"Well um, long ago me and Neptune were in the forest doing a quest"

 _Flashback_

 _So we were going through a forest area and taking out enemies_

" _Hey Neptune did you take care of them over there" I turn to her who was in HDD_

" _Yes I did Jeff, it was also a bit too easy also"_

" _Yea, we should hear to the guild and-"_

" _Aaaaaah!" We heard a girl scream and went to help the person out, we saw a girl in a white dress with black hair and blue eyes running from a Ancient Dragon_

" _Neptune make sure she is OK, I'll take care of this big one" we both ran to help, the girl tripped and the dragon was getting closer and about to attack but I came in and did my special attack on it and finishing it off and Neptune made sure she was alright, I went up to them and see the girl went unconscious_

 _End of Flashback_

"When she woke up in the basilicom she told us about herself, and she is an AI actually"

"What, an AI that just stays by you for no reason"

"Well actually she is called a Mental Health Counseling Program, someone who helps in people's problems, so we were surprised by who she was, then we decided to take care of her for a long time even though we had to fight the other Goddesses and Guardians, after a long time she was the special fairy that we've heard after thinking it was just a myth, and to the goodness in our hearts she became an Angel form, and she decided to call me and Neptune mommy and daddy, so you might have to get use to it cause Yui is a kid after all"

"He does have a point, I'm not gonna get use to it though"

"You will I'm sure, now explain to me what you were doing"

So after a long explanation, they told me of how they found Neptune, looking for key fragments and saving this Histy person

"Also now that we know about who Nep-Nep is how about coming with us to the other landmasses"

"Oh please daddy, I never seen the other landmasses it would be a great experience to see them all"

"Alright then, then we should head to the basilicom, the place where me and Neptune rest at, it's basicly a place where both the Goddess and God/Guardian resides in, since you lost your memory Neptune" she nods and smiles sheepishly

We all head to the basilicom and the member raised his head and look at me

"Ah Lord Purple Knight you have returned, I was beginning to worry about you sir, oh I see you brought some guests here as well, friends of yours?"

"We need a permit to go to other landmasses, right now"

"Is there a reason for this, did you have any luck on finding Lady Purple Heart?" That is where Neptune comes in

"Neptune, if you please" she understood and transformed into her CPU form

"Ah Lady Purple Heart we are glad you are OK, the staff was beginning to worry what happened during the console war"

"Uh…"

"Settle down there, can we get a permit to Lastation" he seemed confused about this

"Sir is something wrong, you're never like this before"

"Listen this may be harsh but without her memory we can't get things done here in Planeptune"

"Our Lady has amnesia?"

"I know I was shocked too but there is a way to get her memory back, and we need to go to other landmasses do complete this task"

"Alright then I will do it my Lord, just sign everyone's names here" he brought out a paper and signed all our names "thank you, also my lord" I look at him wondering what he wants to say "please take care of Lady Purple Heart" I smirk

"It's my job as a guardian to protect the goddess of the nation, and you know I don't go down very easy" he nodded and we left the building to the sky harbor 'we only need three of these Key Fragments, but where could they be on the other landmasses, well time to pay a visit to Black Heart and Black Knight"

 **Edit: alright so now I've changed the title with bold from now on, and I am glad that the HDG story is now finally done I love all your support and the reviews you sent, I'm grateful for all of you who read my stories, I am still having Academy and War in Minecraftia on Hold, I am very busy with the Guardians stories, also I might need your guy's help for like extra cutscenes, so go ahead and review any extra scenes you want me to do for the story and I will put the idea for the person who gave to me for credit**


	3. Lastation, Avenir problem

**Chapter 2 Lastation, Avenir Problem**

So now the four of us have a new job, to find these key fragments to free Histy, as what Neptune says, but who knows… I am not sure what I can do while this girl has amnesia, we might have to fight the the Goddess and her Guardian while looking for it on Lastation

'How can I even do anything while this girl has amnesia…' we are in Lastation now and I am wondering how this girl could live without her memories

"Wow, this place is all steampunky! Iffy, what's this place called again?"

"Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart and GPU Black Knight. It's obscured by various industries." … Iffy sounds cute, I think I'll call her that also

"So, um, does the " theme" of each Land match that Goddess's preference?" … which that is true really… I really don't get why Noire would like this place, but I shouldn't judge her…

"No. The CPUs and GPUs are here to protect us. It's us humans that shape the land."

"Aw, that's so realistic. Compa, what're your thoughts of this land?"

"These factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution. But, I'm not into this kind of thing."

"It's not for everyone, but I think it's nice. Now let's go to the basilicom."

"Yea, I'm sure we can try the basilicom… though I don't come here much."

"Wait you visit other lands?!"

"Yea, me and the Guardians don't really give a crap about the Console War, except Black Knight and White Knight sense they are like serious sometimes."

"Really? What about you and Green Knight?"

"Yea I'm curious too Jeffy!" Wait… Jeffy?!

"What the?! Why are you calling me that?!"

"Cause it's awesome to nickname my friends!" … I have nothing to say about this

"That's a cool name Nep-Nep, I'll call you Jeffy also." Please kill me…

"Just tell us why you and Green Knight don't care about the Console War."

"It's only cause… well we just think "what's the point?" Even though we have to protect our Goddess so nothing bad happens, and the person who would defeat that Goddess their Guardian is transferred to the one who defeated them, and since Neptune is a Goddess and still alive I have no one to transfer too."

"Alright then lets get going and find the basilicom." We walk around the place and of course we can't find it, though I have nothing to say since I don't come here very often

"Hey, Iffy, are we there yet?"

"That's odd… I'm pretty sure it was in this direction…"

"Don't tell me we're lost." I think we might be, I really don't come to Lastation much since Jym is way too serious in the console war, though Isaac doesn't even want to bother in it just like me

"I hope not, but it's been a while since I came. Let's ask someone."

"Well, how about that I'm-going-on-an-adventure-looking person there? Hello-! You with the red hair." I look to who Neptune was talking about and I see a girl having her hair in a ponytail and is having her skin show a lot with a small top and shorts

"HM? What is it?"

"I want to meet Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight, but can you tell me where to go to meet them?"

"Lady Black Heart? Lord Black Knight? Oh you mean Lady Noire and Lord Jym. Well, just head down this path, take a right, and you'll find basilicom." Huh… I should have probably looked at my gauntlet when I did… though I should keep it off for now…

"Looks like the general direction was correct. Thank you."

"Got to help each other in need, right?"

"Well, since we've met, do you mind if I ask you your name? My name is Neptune! This here is Compa, Iffy, and Jeffy." I really need her to stop calling me that… it's getting annoying

"My name is Falcom. I'm a newbie adventurer. If you're in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler." Well, I guess it won't be so bad to ask her some advice later

"Really?!"

"Thanks. Oh, we're in a hurry, so we have to run. Hope we meet again soon."

"Yeah, see you again." The four of us continue onward to where the basilicom is "whew… what a surprise. I didn't expect to meet them in this realm…"

We have walked the path Falcom told us and we are at the basilicom

"Alright, lets go inside!"

"You girls go on in. I need to do something for a minute."

"What do you need to do?"

"Nothing important, just gotta check something here." They go into the basilicom and I check stuff on my gauntlet, I go into the menu and find out what skills I could do since there is this new Elemental system that I never tried before, so I only got a few element skills, but it'll only work for using one sword, I'll need to upgrade my skills so I can use them for Dual-Wielding, then Yui comes out of my pocket and turns into her human form

"So this is Lastation?"

"Yup, home to Jym and Noire… though I wonder if they are down here ever since Neptune lost her memories and I am traveling with her without losing my memories… speaking of… I still wonder who got me out of the water…"

 _Meanwhile_

"This is the end!" Black Heart slices one of the creatures and a fireball hits them making it disappear

"Heh, well, that was too easy. Such fools to be facing us huh?" Black Knight smiles at Black Heart then they both revert to normal (you guys already know what Noire wears, though I changed Jym a little) Jym wears a black shirt with a silver and grey Phoenix on it, wearing a grey jacket with short sleeves, has blue pants and wears black shoes, his gauntlet is black with silver on it, he also has shades on his head but not in front of his eyes, his hair is black and he has brown eyes

"whew… I didn't expect so many monsters to be spawning in the land."

"Yea, but the area is cleared now, so I think we should head back to the basilicom. Now I bet some of you wonder why we are done in Lastation, after both Neptune and Jeff fell the rest of us continued to fight though we felt our strength weakening. Our power comes from people's faith, or shares, which does tend to sway." (fourth wall breaks)

"I hate to admit it, but we would have been next after both Neptune and Jeff fell. That's why we quit,and came down here to get our shares up again."

"Now that we are here, we've noticed that faith in us has been waning. It seems that a huge company called Avenir has taken over Lastation. With us gone, it seems like everyone has put their faith in Avenir instead. But, that isn't the only problem we have with Avenir. They ousted our faithful from the basilicom and took over the place. Now we're being monitored, so we have to sneak out to maintain the peace here." They both sigh in disappointment

"Basilicom… *sigh* I really don't want to go back there."

"Same here…"

 _Back with the gang_

So you guys wonder what happened, well apparently the basilicom staff sent them out and were talking bad about both Noire and Jym, ouch I feel bad for them, it must be that Company Avenir… everyone in Lastation was talking about it and seems like they got control over the land, I'm not saying that I listened to Noire and Jym talking about them but hey, stuff happens! (Fourth wall breaks)

"I'm so mad! The basilicom is one, but Iffy, you're another! Why'd we leave?!"

"Didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect at all to their CPU and GPU."

"Oh… yes, he didn't treat both the Goddess' and Guardian's names with respect. That's weird…"

"It's probably because of something that had happened on Lastation…" Yui flew out of my pocket and onto my shoulder "as the basilicom member didn't respect their protectors, the one at Planeptune respected both mommy and daddy by their names. I'm thinking that something bad must have happened with everyone on Lastation, I don't think I can do this alone, I may be a Mental Health Counseling Program, but I know daddy can get things straight!"

"That's right, I may be enemies with the others but I actually want to help restore things for them. But just to be honest I never seen them much except in Celestia… I doubt you know anything Iffy."

"Huh? Well I was mostly in Planeptune… but why did you call me that?"

"Well… it just sounds like a good nickname for you, that's all."

"... Alright, but how about we do some quests, anyone up for it?"

"I never seen mommy fight since she and daddy are always up in Celestia, it would be great to see them fight together!"

"We still have money though, right? Why do we need to do quests now? Oh wait, don't tell me you used up our funds for your own pleasures?!"

"Says the one who sneaks out of the building just to buy pudding."

"Wha-?! Y-y-y-you knew?!"

"I have made this gauntlet for the other Guardians, there is a little tab called 'locate Goddess' and shows where you are and where you move also. So you thought I wouldn't notice huh?"

"Um… great…"

"... Anyway, remember how the Key Fragment was with the disc in Planeptune? Don't you think it could be the same in Lastation, too?"

"I was never with you when you found the Key Fragment, but hey we might be able to and you might be right." So we decided to take a job from a company called Passe and Yui is still on my shoulder, I then notice someone walking towards us "oh hey girls, is that her? The one who wants us to fight monsters?"

"She's kinda small… I was thinking like, a big burly man or something"

"She's staring at us… now she's waving… I think she's the right person."

"I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us."

"So it's you four? You're gonna take the work I ordered? Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"More than okay. Nice to meet you. I'm IF. This is Compa, that's Neptune, and that's Jeff."

"And this little one right here is Yui."

"Please to meet you miss."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay. My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me." The four of us follow Chian into what seems to be a restaurant

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria."

"My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door. You'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Take a seat."

"Dibs on the barstool! With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings!"

"That's not gonna create revenue, you know? The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, too."

"Hey Yui, I think you should keep quiet about me and Neptune being a CPU and GPU for a while."

"Why daddy?"

"I think it's best no one knows about me and Neptune, who knows what could happen if they knew."

"I guess you have a point OK daddy I will."

"Good girl" I rub her small little head with a finger and look back at them

"Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details to the work?"

"Sure. I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted."

"Bingo. This may be the work we're looking for. Well take that order."

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems." Did I just heard what I think I heard?

"Did you say Avenir? You mean that huge company?"

"You haven't heard?"

"We actually arrived here just today so we don't really know much, nor about Avenir."

"Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to weapons, and is controlling the market. People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell well. And it's not like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already.

"That's terrible. It goes against antitrust laws!"

"Didn't you talk with the CPU and GPU? It's hard to believe that they would let this go."

"Myself and others tried. But both Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight were away for too long… Avenir placed their goons in the basilicom. Now they pretty much own it. Such a waste, since both Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight just returned from Celestia… Avenir won't let us near them at all."

"So, Avenir IS bad! Everyone is suffering because of them, right?"

"They're not just bad! They're monsters!"

"I see… so that explains the treatment we got back at the basilicom."

"So I guess we can't meet the Goddess and her Guardian through the basilicom then, can we?"

"How about we barge into where the CPU Lady Black Hearth and Lord Black Knight lives? We could get info on the Key Fragment, AND help Chian. What a bargain!"

"Okay, Nep-Nep! Let's go on stealth and stand by at Lady Black Hearth and Lord Black Knight's room."

"Lady Black H-e-a-r-t, not Lady Black Hearth. But, if you don't know where they are, the guards will just spot you."

"Well? We have to try, right? I'm more the type to try and fail instead of not trying at all."

"No way we can't right now, Neptune. If we do this wrong, we might never meet the Goddess and Guardian. We would be hurting the folks here on Lastation. Let's just work on finishing the job Chian wants us to do." All of us start walking towards an area that Chian wants us to take a monster out

 _With Noire and Jym_

"We're back. Well, not like anyone would greet us…"

"Yea…"

"CPU. We've made mention many times to not go out alone without telling us."

'Does he know that I am her Guardian…'

'And they even mention Jym.' They stared at the member dumbfounded "when and where we are is our choice. Are you trying to confine us? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?"

"...! N-no, that's not what we're getting at. We're just worried…"

"Hmm… well, I'll assume what you said is what you mean, then. And, anything to tell us while we were gone?"

"No, nothing in particular."

"Particular? So I'm sure something did happen while we were gone then."

"It is very petty, so it isn't of much interest to report on…"

"By my orders, speak on this petty item."

"... Three girls came by to see you two and caused a commotion. That is all."

"Came to see us?! Hmm… why don't you describe these girls to us."

"One of the girls was Neptyune, Neptoon or something like that…"

'Neptune?!' They both thought "did you say Neptune?! A girl with light purple hair with a spikey lift?"

"Yes, I suppose that is the one… I think…" both Jym and Noire just gave a stare at the basilicom staff member "..."

"You really just have a bad day sometimes…"

"*cough* the girl does match the details. Do you both know her?"

"It's more than that… but there wasn't a guy with them by chance though?"

"I'm not sure I think they were talking to someone when they left."

'Why would those two be visiting us here in Lastation?'

"Will you both go and meet the girl, and by chance the guy or whoever you are talking about. Because that would be futile."

"And why is that?"

"It would seem that girl has lost her memory. That is why they came to see you both."

"Lost her memory?!"

'Could it happen to Jeff as well during the battle? … no he's to tough to have amnesia… but for Neptune it would explain it, but if she is with Jeff that could be difficult…'

"... Um, CPU?"

"If we fought them… could we be able to defeat them? But… it would be easier if she fought without her memory… then we might gain our power back in Lastation. Time to visit those two!

 **New chapter for Rebirth, lot of you have been waiting for this day huh? Well of course, I am also. And if you saw the Edit in the first chapter I do want to make this story longer, so please suggest some extra cutscenes you guys would want me to add in and I'll put them in for any chapter that would feel right, I will put your name for the credit you guys gave me, next time Jym and Noire, see you all next time, BRAWL ON!**


	4. Lastation, Jym and Noire

**Chapter 3 Lastation, Jym and Noire**

So now the four of us are now at a cliff area which is where the monster Chian wants us to take out

"We're here! So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear? Well, no monster will beat me! I'll just snap my fingers and blow them up! Hey! Iffy! Compa! Jeffy! Hurry, hurry!" Compa was all tired when we tried to catch up to Neptune who was running

"Geez, that girl is just too darn excited…"

"Mommy seems so different when she had lost her memory."

"Yea… I really don't know what to say to her… it's so difficult… but she still acts the same as always."

"Yea… um daddy, why are you wearing glasses?"

"It may not be much but I'm not doing it for fashion, it's gonna be used like a disguise you could say…"

"Oh… OK, daddy! I can sense very tough monsters in the area! It seems to be the viral power some of the monsters have!"

"I've heard of them… those are special powerful monsters that are much stronger than they usually were… this is gonna be fun!" I hurry up to the others that were ahead and I draw out my swords and slice up some of the monsters

"Awesome! I didn't know he knows Dual-Wielding! He is gonna be awesome on the team!"

"I'll have to say I'm impressed, I never expect him to be good." The girls take out a few of them and I saw a viral monster already

"This one's mine!" I run towards it and see it Dodge away from me but I had a special thing for it "needle arrow attack!" I fire three arrows and hit it but it was still alive "I thought so. Now for me to do this! Flame strike!" One sword went on fire and I slash with all my strength and it disappears "I really need to get stronger and have these elements be used for Dual-Wielding." These monsters are tougher than you think

"Daddy, I'm sure if you use the Elemental system longer you may be able to use it for Dual Wielding!"

"I'm sure you're right, I think the monster Chian said to take out was over here somewhere, and it looks like the girls are talking… I don't need to do anything for them but still… huh?" I look to see a guy shooting some monsters and… wait that's! "No way! That's impossible! How?!"

"Hello Jeff, Neptune." The person turned around and I knew it was not good "it's been a while."

"Whoa who's that guy in the black armor? He looks coolios!"

"Dark Samus!" I drew my swords ready for battle "how are you alive?! I was sure I killed you before!"

"You know him?"

"Of course, me and Jeff go way back."

"Just how are you alive?!"

"Of course the battle from a longer time ago you defeated me, but I was able to survive but lost a lot of my strength and now I'm back as Dark Samus again."

"Now tell me something. Why are you here?"

"... I know you will say no, but I just want to say something."

"What is it?"

"I know your answer, but I would like to help you." This apparently shocked me

"Are… are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Daddy, I can sense that he is telling the truth… I'm not sure how… but there's something different to when you and mommy fought him…"

"Hmm… Well… I have to say no, I can't trust someone who was my enemy in the past, come on girls." They follow me passing on a bridge and leaving Dark Samus there

"... I was never evil all my life Jeff."

We now got to a place where the monster could be for reals, I guess I was a little off but though the girls had to take a break

"Geez, they are just… ugh forget it…"

"Mommy can be hard sometimes, you always try to get her to work." All of a sudden we see a giant bird flying above us "that must be the monster Chian wants us to take out."

"Yep, that's got to be it!" I heard something behind and look back to see Neptune in HDD

"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of taint pudding time!" I do a face palm like are you for real?!

"Nep-Nep's really angry. And it looks worse now that Nep-Nep's changed."

"You can say that Compa, I don't think we have seen Jeff transform yet, why don't you show us?"

"Meh, I don't really feel like it."

"Aww, I am actually curious on what he looks like."

"Compa, Iffy! Stop talking with Jeff and let's beat the hell out of this monster!" Huh? Did she call me by Jeff? It must be cause she is serious in that form, and maybe she calls me differently in that form, I guess I'm okay with that

"She's right! Let's take this thing out!" I draw out my swords and see it charge at us which I move out of the way and slice the body, Neptune flies to the bird and sliced it down so Iffy and Compa could do some damage, it got into the sky and flapped it's wings making a strong wind "OK that's kinda pissing me off! Needle arrow attack!" I send five at the creature and it seemed to damage the wings

"That should do it! Hyah!" Neptune slashes the creature again and did some good damage which I jump in the air and point my swords downward and stab them both on the back and it disappears "whew… that was some fight."

"Really? It was rather quick because of you, Nep-Nep."

"Sure she is tough in that form but there is also those ones." I point to a group of monsters looking at us "I don't know if we can deal with all those after having to rest then fight a big enemy." All of sudden they were killed by multiple hits of energy blasts

"Like I said you'll need my help." I look to see on the cliff Dark Samus

"Heh."

"So I want know why you want to help us."

"It's a long story."

"Long story…"

"Look there's a Sage here in Lastation, he will tell you the details of what's going on right now." He disappears without leaving a trace

"Well… I don't have anything too say."

"Hey, wouldn't it be faster if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?"

"No. There's no way I could carry you three. This is quite tiring, you know?"

"How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction? This is no ordinary pudding. I'm talking about the super premium one."

"Ah… th-that's enticing, but I'll have to pass."

"Aw… that's too bad. It would have been so easy if we just flew instead."

"Enough on this already. I'm changing back."

"Sure, whatever you want Neptune. I don't have anything to stop you from-" I sensed two people right close to us and I knew who it was

"Jeff, what were you going to say?"

"Neptune, stay in that form actually." She looked confused and I looked at a direction "I know you two are there! There's no need for hiding! Come out now!" As I say that two people with white hair came out from behind the rocks

"Impressive as always huh Jeff?"

"Long time no see you two. Of course Neptune probably doesn't recognize us…"

"So apparently that basilicom member told you both that she has amnesia huh? Well I don't!"

"So you know them?"

"Yea, I do… and don't think they are just here for a chat and all!"

"Of course, I'm sure you know what is going to happen Jeff!"

"Then we'll just have to beat you both if you're just going to get in the way!"

"Exactly! Now get ready to fight!"

"I got this guy, you girls take care of her! Now this is something you don't get to see everyday! Guardian Drive Divinity activate!" My form changes and my gauntlet appears on my left hand "behold my GPU form!"

"Whoa! That looks amazing!"

"This is all surprising, Jeff just looks crazy in that form."

"So that's… Jeff's Guardian form… amazing…" I look at Neptune and smile which she actually blushed for a moment

"Now lets do this Black Knight!" I charge at him holding our swords and clash blades and I thrust one sword which actually surprised him and a cut on his cheek he goes for a punch at my face which he sends me into a wall and the girls were still fighting Noire and Jym aimed his hand at me and I knew what was going to happen

"Fireball!" a ball of fire was flying at me, I quickly dodge and saw it burn the greenery near it

"Now that's just sad that you hurt living things dude." I snicker at my sarcasm

"Just no dude." I charge at him and I could see his sword is on fire

"Flame Strike!" We clash our blades and a explosion of fire swirled around us probably hurting the girls since this is a crazy fight and we made and explosion from our clash and send us away but I land on the wall with my feet and charge towards him and smash my fist against his chest which gave him great pain

"Gah!" He fell to his knees holding his stomach "how… could I lose? Is this my limit…? No… I can't!"

"I know it may seem hard at first but don't push yourself dude."

"Don't talk to me like that! This isn't over!

"The girls did outnumber Noire of course but this is over."

"No, no…! We won't accept this!" He threw down a smoke bomb and ran away

"*cough* damn you! *cough*" there was no way we could catch them now but I'm sure I saw Neptune running after them

 _With Noire and Jym_

"*sigh* lost to Neptune and my Hard Drive Divinity is off now. Oh, what a day…"

"Man… those two seem much stronger than before…"

"And for you! Don't be carrying me out of a situation like that! You hear me?!"

"Hey! I'm sorry Noire! I had no choice, I mean I bet you liked being carried bridal style!"

"I do not, idiot!" She smacks him on the head

"Ow… I didn't need to be abused…"

"Gotcha!"

"Waaaaaaaah?!"

"What the?!"

"Gotta catch em' all!"

"Wh-what?! Like, wait! What?! Why?!"

"I'm not letting you go until you spill everything you've got. Huh? Wait… I've got the wrong person."

"Wh-why are you here?!"

"Ummm… I'm looking for a couple. Did you see anyone come by? They're black, shiny, and were flying. I figured they'd be really easy to spot."

'What?! Couple?!'

"OK that description reminds me of insect pest… But there was a pair going that direction. Like, super fast."

"Hey Neptune… thought I caught up to you… oh you found someone." I stare at the two knowing who they are 'don't think I don't know…'

"Ugh, Iffy is so not going to like hearing she got away…"

"..."

"..." These two really… ugh whatever

"Whoops, so sorry, just talking to myself there. By the way, why are you two alone here? Hey… you're all scraped up!"

"Huh?"

"Yikes… you're really badly hurt. I know! You've been attacked by a monster! I'm here, so no worries now!"

"Right, you were the monster…"

"Geez…"

"HM? Did you say something? Anyhow, your wounds look bad, but you two okay?"

"Oh, it's a bunch of scratches. Nothing to bawl over."

"But it isn't good to assume you're fine without a professional opinion. I know! My friend is an expert in medicine, so let's have her check you!"

"What? Wait, um. No, really, it isn't a big deal…" stop lying Noire, those wounds aren't gonna heal themselves

"Oh, don't worry! We won't charge you. No strings attached, trust me!" I'm pretty sure you still want to use that money for pudding Neptune

"That's not the point!"

"Compa! Where are you, Compa! Here, Compa, come here!"

"Neptune, she is not a dog, like it's even gonna happen."

"Did you call, Nep-Nep?" What the hell?!

"What the?! You've got to be kidding!"

"Surprised? I am, after all, the heroine! I have 108 skill styles, y'know?"

"Stop lying, Nep. We just caught up to you and Jeff when you were yelling."

"By the way, did you need anything, Nep-Nep?"

"Yeah, they… um, oh, right. I haven't gotten your names yet. My name is Neptune. She's Compa and the other is Iffy and he's Jeffy." I might have to get use to that still

"... Mostly Jeff, and this here is Yui." She was on my shoulder the whole time of course "and this girl is actually IF really…" she nods but stares at them like she knew if they were them of course...

"what are your names?"

"Noire."

"Jym."

"Noire? Fancy name. I bet you two are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Wha-?! Why, you! Oh, is that the way you greet someone you meet for the first time?! And there is no way I would be in love with him!" This crushed Jym a lot

"She doesn't like me… *groan*"

"Wow, you just crushed his spirit, you probably just don't have any friends."

"What?! There is no way I would!"

"*groan*... Now that really hurts me…"

"Wow… that's just sad, I feel sorry for you…" I rub his back while he just hugs his legs and drew a circle on the ground with a finger "alright Compa do your thing!

"right!" She gets to work on both of them and patched them up from all the stuff we did to them "here you go! All patched up. I just cleaned the cuts and bandaged them."

"Thank you, this helps a lot. Ah… was that, Compa? Are you... Neptune's friend?"

"Yes. We've been best friends since I found her speared to the ground!"

"Now anyway you two, what were you both doing here in the first place? Plus why were you bruised?"

"I…"

"Something's fishy here."

"Well, were not sure too, and…"

"What? Then… you're… both fellow amnesiacs?!" Dammit Neptune you gave them a way out!

"Huh? Oh, oh yes! That's right, amnesia. I can't remember a single thing! it must've happened when we were attacked." … do she really think that's gonna work?

"... are you serious…?" that's what I'd like to know Jym, oh wait a minute

"Well, no use in going to town right now, it's gonna be night time soon."

"Then how are we gonna sleep?"

"Don't worry Compa, I keep camping stuff in this just in case if we needed it." I go through my gauntlet and get out a tent, sleeping bags, and tools for a campfire "you girls can have the tent, I'll be fine outside sense we might need someone on watch just in case monsters come by."

"You come prepared huh?" yes I do Noire, yes I do

Now everything is set and the girls have the tent and I'm out here in the open just watching over the camp, I saw Jym sat by me looking tired

"Man, what a day huh?" I just stare at him like there was something on his face "what?"

"You know you can't fool me, I know that's you and Black Heart." he just sighed "I don't understand why she would even try that."

"Believe me, I wish I knew as well. speaking of, why are you with those girls that are with Neptune?"

"Meh I don't know." all of a sudden Yui came out of my pocket and sat beside me, then laid her head on my shoulder "I was looking for Neptune back on Planeptune, though I run into this weird guy who somehow knows about me… though I think I got him wounded while I was fightng him, then they found me unconscious and brought me to Compa's house and got me patched up."

"I see, then what are you trying to accomplish?"

"Love…"

"Love?"

"... Neptune… I want to confess my feelings to her, she may have lost her memory but, I don't think I could have the courage to tell her, sure she can be annoying sometimes, but inside… she's a sweet girl, and Yui here knows how much she cared about her, even I know as well… I wish someday… I would want me and Neptune to live like a family, just being on Planeptune, not having to worry about this damn Console War."

"Wow, you have a lot of stuff planned out…"

"I guess… maybe getting married is only a step to being a Guardian, I don't know if any of us could get our goddess to be in a relationship with us, cause doing that would give us a power boost…"

"Really? Why did you not tell us?"

"... I don't know… maybe it was off my mind for a moment and forgot to tell you guys."

"Ok, I think we should sleep, I'm getting tired."

"Yea *yawn* goodnight." I held Yui in my arm as I fell asleep

 **Ok, I did good for this Chapter. Though I know some of you are wondering who is talking in these, well I'm sorry but this is already gone up and I don't want to like get this all worked on again for you guys, but in the Mk 2 I will have it edited for you all to know who is speaking, so it won't be seen on this or the original Guardians story, but though thanks for reading and hope to see you again, BRAWL ON!**


	5. Lastation, Purple & Black VS Avenir

**Chapter 4 Lastation, Purple & Black VS Avenir**

So now we had a good rest and nothing bad really happened at all, I'm actually surprised about it as well, and also… we have them coming with us from now on which means they will be fighting alongside us, they probably will be found out, they know I know that they are Black Heart and Black Knight, but they have asked me to keep their identity a secret until they want to reveal themselves

"Lastation, I'm home!" … just what the heck Neptune? And that smile of yours… please don't

"Could you quit wit that creepy smile of yours?" Thank you Iffy

"Well, I felt something shining on me. Like, I felt I was back "home." I really don't get why she does this at all "Noire? Do you remember anything? Does this place spark a light in you?"

'Like she would tell you Neptune, she is only trying to keep her identity secret along with Jym here' I put the glasses I had back on, reason I had them off was I didn't want them broken, and there weren't any people around so I had them off at the time

"No, nothing at all." Yea, I doubt she can keep this secret for long

"This place was close to the dungeon, so I figured you were from here."

"You said you lost your memory, but are you okay?" I don't think she is Noire

"Heh, well, not that great, really. I know! Let's bang our heads! I'll try it on a pillow and you try a wall!"

"Whoa, no no no no! We are not gonna be doing something like that! Hold on… why the pillow for you Neptune?"

"See, I'm really delicate, and she seems hard-headed, so I figured…" I can't believe this girl. I bring my hand back and smack her from behind "Owchies! You didn't have to me on the head, I was only joking…"

"If you say something like that again, I might have to smack that head of yours." I had this grin on my face right now saying that I would enjoy doing it

"N-no please! I won't do it again! Iffy, Compa, please help me!"

"Oh, Nep-Nep is already getting to know Jeff again, and is already friends with Noire."

"Though speaking of pillows, I want to sleep on a bed for a while. Sleeping on the ground really hurts my back."

"I agree with you there Jym. Let's get going to Chian's place now and get something to eat!" So the six of us keep on walking towards to Chian's place

"I'm back! I beat up that monster real good!" Yea sure, whatever Neptune

"Really?! That's great! Now I don't have to worry about the supplies."

"Well, our first job in Lastation was a success."

"Hm? It looks like you've got someone, well two new people there. Who are they?" Right, we better explain the details

"These two are Noire and Jym. They were hurt and they lost their memories, so we brought them with us." I look at them with a face that said 'you can thank me later.'

"Is that so? Wait… I've seen them before… c-c-c-could it be…? Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight?!" I look at them to see their worried expressions, but I gave them a look that said 'I can't help you here, you're on your own for this'

"Noire and Jym… Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight?"

"What?! News at 10: "The pair who lost their memory were actually the CPU and GPU?!" yup, they are screwed… can't help them now

"No, wait! What are you talking about?! We, ah, we like cosplay and, um… we totally love both Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight, so…" is that really gonna work? I can see the look on Noire that she can't take all this pressure on her and Jym

"Is that it? No wonder you both were wearing clothes just like both Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight." Wait are you serious?! "You had me fooled there. I seriously thought you both were the Lady and Lord in person." Damn, lucky save there Noire, I'll give you points for keeping yours and Jym's identity still safe for a while

"Too bad. If both Noire and Jym were the CPU and GPU, I'm sure Chian's wishes would be heard."

"Oh, you, Noire. Causing all this ruckus." I saw the look on her that said 'way to close…' yea you should be glad that you both were almost found out "but, you two cosplaying all the time like a goddess and guardian is, well, kind of creepy." ouch, that's gotta burn

"Wha-?! Don't call us creepy! We can't help it, we have our reasons!"

"Now hold it you two. this isn't a good place to argue. Hey Chian, we are gonna leave, but first is there anything else you need?"

"So soon? Let me at least treat you all to some good eating." You know what… I'm down I am getting hungry so let's fill our stomachs up! So now we have got some food to eat and man does it ever taste so damn good!

"Urmghbrug! Sof Derifosh! *gulp* … ah, Chian, this burger is jaw dropping!" Neptune that's rude to try talking with your mouth full

"The soup is so tasty! I feel all warm inside."

"It's my mother's pride menu. Happy to know you're all enjoying it."

It's really lavish, but are you sure we can join as well?"

"Girl, what are you saying? Come on and dig in you two! it's better with more people. and it doesn't come with a pillow fight though."

"Th-that's Neptune's fault. It's not like I wanted to do anything to her." Classic Tsundere Noire

"Sure, whatever you say. I understand." heh, I bet you do Iffy

"Bleh… who added these eggplants?! They deserve to die!" god dammit… ugh I always hate when she complains

"Nep-Nep, you don't like eggplants?" of course she doesn't

"Don't like? More like hate! How can you eat these purple husks, Compa? I know! Food can sometimes help jog memories, right? Let's have Noire eat it!" what?

"What?"

"Okay Neptune, you aren't a kid. Stop being picky and eat."

"What are you saying, Jeffy?! Forcing food can sometimes be dangerous! If my delicate body at these… oh, the horrors, the HORRORS!" Ok I can't take this! I lean close to her ear and whisper something to her

"If you can do that, I'll buy you tons of pudding and maybe I'll take you to get some ice cream."

"Challenge accepted big guy! Now watch me do this!" She starts by eating the eggplants even though she is grossed out by them, Iffy came up to me

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her if she could eat the eggplants without complaining I will buy her pudding and ice cream. Also I hope this isn't being too much for you two."

"Not at all. It's just that I never had such a lively dinner before, so…"

"Interesting, well we might do this more often someday, don't think this will be the last one."

"Hey I wanted to ask Jeff, is there anything the two of us could help you with?" huh?

"Whoa Jym, are you asking that you and Noire want to help us?"

"*cough* Aah! So is Noire and Jym going to fight with us, too?"

"Sure, we are pretty strong, so we could help everyone out a bit."

"You know, sometimes I should agree to stuff, we'd be happy for you both to help us. But anyway I think we should head to sleep, also Neptune, we'll go out and get them tomorrow."

"Yes! A party of 6 in the early stage of a fanfiction! A pretty good start if you ask me." (fourth wall breaks) wow Neptune just wow

"Well, if you're having a good start, mind doing one more job for me? Can you use my weapon that I'm going to exhibit at the Technology Expo?"

"Sure, I'm sure we can handle that."

"Technolo-what? Is it like a festival thingy?"

"The Expo is held in Lastation, with companies showcasing their tech. There's also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU and GPU!" I look at both Noire and Jym, they had a worried expression for this

"A trophy? What an achievement! So, can we take down Avenir with a trophy?" What? Just like go up to them and just smash it against their head hahaha! Oh man I am funny

"No. We'll go for the win, and meet with the Lady and Lord to tell them what is going on!" I look at Noire and Jym again and they just stare like they are just listening to this discussion

"I see. So that's why you're going to participate?" I'm pretty sure that is the reason Compa

"Right. That's why I need you to test out my weapon I'm going to exhibit."

"Easy-peasy! But what exactly do you need us to do?"

"All we do is just test the weapon and give her the details on it."

"Exactly, I would really appreciate it."

"Is that it? Sounds simple enough."

"We can do this with other quests too."

"Well then… how about doing some work for Avenir?"

"Oh genius! we could get some way to know what they are up too."

"What?! They're the bad guys! No way, no how am I going to work for them!"

"Wait… Jeff actually has got the idea!" You should thank Noire for it Iffy

"What do you mean, Iffy?"

"Avenir must have had problems getting materials like Chian, too."

"So, depending on the work, we may find out what they are going to exhibit." me and Jym high five thinking the same thing

"Hmm… still, it doesn't feel right…"

"Well of course we don't like Avenir either, but it is a good idea to the idea of what we are going up against." I know Neptune hates this as do I, but it is a good plan to figure out what is going on

"Let's bear with it, Nep-Nep."

"Hmm… well, if you say so, Compa." ok now that just pisses me off that she ignored me

"*groan*" I was getting a little mad about this and Jym saw this

"I feel sorry for you now…" so we go the weapon that Chian wants us to test out now me, Noire, and Jym are in a room about for me to say something

"Ok I was going to tell you this before, but we had so much to talk that I didn't get a chance to at all." Before I forget Yui is in human form as well

"I guess so, also I was going to ask why Yui had grown to human size and to small size."

"Well I was going to say that, but first you might want to know this before you freak out at what she says, now this is gonna be a long explanation… now this is gonna be surprising but… Yui is mine and Neptune's daughter." They are staring at me, just wait in 3… 2… 1…

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" I expected that from Noire "d-d-daughter?! Did you two do something like that?!"

"No we didn't Noire. Don't be saying it right in front of her she is only a child, or AI as you could say, and for the long explanation I have to do." But of course we are gonna skip all this

30 minutes later

"Ok, I think I understand now."

"Though it's gonna be a little hard getting use to, but we can try…"

"I'm sure you two will, also here, I think these will help you both." I give both of them a pair of glasses "that's why I am wearing a pair in case someone knows what I look like or who I am."

"I can just use my shades, that's one way of not being seen or noticed." he gives me the pair of glasses back and slips the shades over his eyes "see, this will be nothing to me."

"Hey Jym, how do I look in these?" We look at Noire with the red frame glasses, I look at Jym and he was wide eyed when he saw her

"I… you look amazing with those on." Whoa, dude you are blushing

"Whoa, I can see something that I never thought to see." I had a huge grin on my face

"SHUT UP!" I thought so, also Neptune just randomly came in and Noire just hid the glasses

"Hey Jeffy, wanna eat some pudding with me?"

"Sorry Neptune, maybe another time." Yui goes into angel mode and flies into my breast pocket and I leave the room and head to my own room

"Aren't you gonna tell mommy about your feelings daddy?"

"I want to, but there is so much stuff happening that there isn't time for me to confess to Neptune, so… I won't be able to get a chance with her alone. Man… I wish there was time to do so, but I can't seem to get a chance. *sigh* nevermind that, let's just sleep for tomorrow." Yui went into human form and I laid on the bed and I look at her

"Daddy could I sleep with you for tonight?" This was actually the first time I was asked this from Yui

"Sure, here, get in the covers." I lift the covers and Yui crawls in with a smile "now, I will make sure we have Neptune get her memory back. Though it will be difficult."

"Daddy, what about Dark Samus? The last time you encountered him was the last fight with him, right now… he seems to be telling the truth about wanting to help us…"

"I don't know what to think Yui, if what he says is true that he wants to help us… I still doubt him. He said there is a sage here… tell us the details…" I didn't know what to think about this, there is so many things happening here in Gamindustri and so many dangers out in the open… could it be that man I fought in the cave in Planeptune? going through all this I start to fall asleep

The next day all 4 of us are now doing a job for Avenir and there was a certain little one complaining about this, though we are waiting for Noire and Jym to get here also

"Though it is quite unfortunate, let's start working for Avenir…"

"Please don't say that out loud."

"Nep-Nep doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth…" that… would just be the weirdest thing ever…

"Sorry for the wait. It took a while to get ready." And here they are, Noire with the glasses I gave her and Jym with his shades

"Huh? Noire, what's with the glasses?"

"Oh, you mean these?"

"I bet you are enamored with yourself with those glasses on."

"O-of course not! Who would do such a shameful thing?!" That is only to hide yourself so no one knows you

"Okay, stop it right there. You can continue after our work is done. Let's go." so all of us continue on through the path to meet two guys from Avenir

"Nice to meet you. We've been waiting. So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?" That must be our client Ganache

"Yes, and you're our client… Ganache?"

"Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir company. This here is our representative, President Singe." I turn to the guy who seems to be one who is not much of a talker at all

"It's rare to get work from your ranks. Or is it we're just that important?"

"Hahaha. You're such a joker."

'Hey! I'm the one who makes jokes here dude!' And no one else can take that away from me

"Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare." dude needs to go out more

"Oh, my. I am so sorry. Very well, then. Here is what I would like to order from you."

"Let's hear it!" This should be interesting…

"We are planning to construct a new plant around the area here. But, we are having problems with a certain monster around the area."

"I see. So you need us to exterminate the monster?"

"Exactly. We will be inspecting the area, so we need it cleared out."

"As long as the place is cleared, I could care less what you all do."

"Is that it? That's a lot easier than I thought. I was thinking we were going to have to do office work and stuff." I smack Neptune on the back of her head "Owie! You don't need to be so mean."

"I only did that for one reason only…" I'm sure these two know what I mean 'I am going to get her to work once we are done here in Lastation and return to Planeptune

"Now, now. Let's get this done, shall we? Please take care of this quick." We all continue onward towards a forest area, but there was something bugging me just now… and I don't like it at all

"Hmm… I guess it isn't that easy to find out what Avenir is gonna exhibit." You have a point there Neptune, who knows what their's is

"Too bad, but we could at least test Chian's weapon out."

"Yea, guess I'll be testing it for a while." I really don't want to, but it's for Chian. I wish there was a second one so I could dual-wield

"Speaking of, Noire, Jym, you'll both be fighting with us, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"If that's the case, Iffy… there's some monsters here, so let's fight one to see how good they both are." Well, if you want Neptune, but we already seen how good she can be along with Jym

"You underestimate us, but fine… take a good look with those eyes of yours."

"Hey, to make things fun, why not bet our puddings? Winner takes all!"

"... I am not gonna be a part of this."

"Same here Jeff…" glad you agree with me Jym, high five!

"You're on. Not much of a bet though, since I'll win." whatever you say Noire…

"I dunno. I'm not planning to lose, you know? Transform!" And just like that Neptune turns into Purple Heart right in front of us surprising Noire also "time to get serious…"

"What the?! That's not fair! No transforming!" My guess is Neptune is gonna ask her to transform as well

"Well then, why don't you transform, too?" Called it!

"Wha-?!" I wonder if she can actually do it or not

"Nep-Nep, a normal person can't transform like you." Wow looks like Compa got Noire out of that

"Random as usual…" yea, I agree Iffy

"Well, a bet is a bet. I won't let you go easy. But though Jeff, aren't you gonna transform? It would be much more simple."

"As I would love to, not today. I ain't just gonna show off my skills in my other form. I'd rather stay like this. Come on Jym, why don't show them something awesome?"

"Sure! Let's do this!" Me and Jym draw out our blades and we charge at the group of enemies in front of us and start slashing them and we both were using the element attacks against these thing

"Icicle Freez!" Using my first Ice skill I had froze most of the enemies and Jym does a kick to break them in half then he also goes for an electrical attack

"Thunder strike!" He slashes his sword in a diagonal way and takes out a few of them "now lets do this! Lace Ribbon Dance!" Using the same skill Noire does, he takes out the few enemies that are left

"Okay now allow me! Cross Combination!" Using Neptune's skill I take out the last of the monsters near us

"Alright I think that should do it, also I think our girls are arguing."

"If you mean Neptune and Noire. Yes they are arguing… ugh… just really? I don't care about this damn Console War, just why are we even doing it?"

"The girls just want us up in Celestia, and as they said if one of the Goddess' fall, their Guardian is now the one who had sent their Goddess down." It is true that we go to one Goddess who is the True Goddess and she gets the four Guardians by her side

"Let's just get going, I'm sure the creature we are after is up ahead right now." We all continue onward through the path

"Speaking of, what's this monster we have to beat?" that is true we never really got any details about it

"It looks like it's a large-sized monster."

"Is that really it or is there more?"

"Nothing. That was pretty much all that the documents had in them."

"Not saying anything bad to you, but that's quite lacking in information…" I agree with you there Noire

"Well, we can ask someone when we need more information." Um… I don't know about that Compa

"Not like there's someone who would know this kind of information, you know."

"She has a point, I mean come on people."

"My, my, to see known faces here…" we all turn to see a girl with a dress outfit of some sorts, has blue hair and blue eyes, and has a hat like she is a magician of some sorts…

"... Who are you?"

"My name, you ask? Yes, of course… you can call me MAGES.." … really?

"Mages?"

"That's "MAGES." with a period."

"Um… ok then, I really don't get this but oh well, MAGES. huh?"

"Hm, you said something similar the last time, too."

"Wait… how do you know me? That's kind of strange."

"Well, the answer to your question is that I came from another dimension." Another dimension? wow. "And, to put this simple, the Jeff that I know is almost the same Jeff in front of me."

"So you came from another world, but not here exactly."

"As, usual of you Jyminaruas."

"Aside from knowing us. We are looking for a monster around here, but do you know anything?"

"I do, but it is in exchange for other information."

"Alright, but I doubt I have anything of returning to your dimension."

"No, not that. I want to know where I can but Doc P." Doc what?

"Ew… that sounds… bleh. Uh, Compa, do you know what it is?"

"I've never heard it before. Nep-Nep?"

"You're asking someone who lost her memory. How 'bout you Jeffy?" I really am almost use to that by now

"You think I would know? I've never heard of such a thing in Gamindustri. Jym, Noire?"

"First time for us, too. What is this "Doc P"?"

"No one knows what Doc P is?! The drink of the chosen, Doc Tear Popper?!"

"Nope." MAGES. got out a phone and starts talking

"Hello? The Organization has removed existence of Doc P here. … I can't give up now. There must be traces of Doc P remaining. You continue the search there. I bid you luck. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum." She hangs up the phone and puts it away "Tch…! I can't believe Doc P does not exist here, as well."

"I don't know who you were speaking to, but can you answer our question next?"

"Yes, I suppose. What would you like to know?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of any large-sized monster here?"

"Is that it? I actually saw one just a while ago."

"Is that so, huh?"

"It is easily identifiable with its visual difference from the others."

"Thank you, that helps a lot."

"I assume you will now be hunting the monster down? I would like to help, but I have an urgent matter to attend to."

"I'm sure we will be fine with the information."

"I see. I bid you farewell, then." She starts walking away, now let's go after that beast!

"The target seems to be up ahead. Let's get moving before it gets away." All of us run to where we can find the monster we were told to take out around in the forest

"Iffy, is it that monster over there?" holy shit that thing's huge

"It is a lot bigger than the others."

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Let's take this guy out!"

"Let's go Jeff!" Me and Jym charge in and do special skills we came up with together

"Dual-bit Omega Blade!" I summoned multiple Black and Green floating swords (like Neptune's 32-bit Mega blade skill) I then send them all flying at the Slash Dog which does an amazing amount of damage to it and Jym activates an element attack using fire and does multiple hits on it, and the other girls do their skills to take out the beast with no problem at all

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it? Noire was pretty strong, too." Girl, it doesn't matter. We already seen how they fight

"What did you expect? You're not that bad, yourself." Wow, Noire actually praises Neptune, even though she is Tsundere

"Heh heh. I got praised by Nowa." Nowa? pfft ha ha ha

"Wha? Nowa?! Why'd you shorten my name?! No wait, I wasn't praising you!" pfft, yea you were

'Ha ha ha, classic Tsundere Noire.' well he got all we need so let's all head to Chian's place

So we walked all the way back to the city and enter Chian's place

"I'm home! Chian! We're done with the weapon testing!"

"Hm? That was mighty quick." we gave back the test model to her "And, how about Avenir?"

"Well… about it, it didn't go as planned. But what we do know is that Avenir is making a new plant."

"Another one?!"

"What's the matter? Is it that much of a surprise for a plant to be made?"

"You may not know, but all those plants are ruining the nature around them. We've lost countless forests because of them!" So that's it then huh?

"That will probably make it harder to live in Lastation…"

"If that's all we gotta know, then let's all head back to-" I turn to the door feeling someone is out there

"Jeff, is something-"

"Shh!" I run towards the door and quickly open it "Who's there?!" I turn to the left in time just to see the person running away 'dammit!' (special scene same from one episode of SAO)

"Jeff, who was that?"

"It was Ganache. He was eavesdropping on us." I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen…

I was in my room thinking about what could happen now that Ganache heard our conversation before, what would he do with us now that he knows? Ugh… this is making me ask to many questions… well I'll find out the next day I guess maybe I'll get some sleep for now… and I fall asleep in my bed

Now all of us are gathered together to discuss another job with Avenir

"Okay, so we'll go to Avenir again today. You ready?"

"Yes. All ready. How about you two?" Noire must mean me and Neptune

"I'm ready to get some excitement!"

"I'm excited also!"

"Noire and Nep-Nep are so friendly now."

"I-I'm not that much of a friend with Neptune, you know?"

"Oh come now, Noire. You shy little you."

"Oh! It's you girls. Perfect timing. Sorry to be abrupt here, but can you test a weapon again for me?"

"Wait… you already revised the weapon?!" that's amazing, just only finishing in just a couple of days holy cow

"That's mighty fast to finish it up in a couple days."

"Yeah. Your feedback kept me up all night. Pretty exciting data." That would be thanks to me of course! "If you can do it on the side with Avenir's work, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, I think we can do some more for you."

"Okay then. Here you go." She hands me the weapon and I let Neptune hold onto it, and now we head to one of the storage areas Avenir closed off pretty much

"And so, Nep and family have arrived to a closed factory for Avenir's work!" whats with the narrating Neptune?

"*sigh* You're happy, as usual."

"Hey, when you don't have your memory, you can do whatever you want!" what the heck Neptune, even though of course you don't have your memory, doesn't mean you can do anything

"I sometimes admire your free nature… in any case, what's this about being called to this kind of place?" I wonder that also Noire and here comes Ganache

"It's been awhile, folks. I'd like to have work done again from you." Of course you do

"Hiya there! You must work a lot. Don't get burned out, you hear?"

"Do I look that busy? I have been taking my breaks quite liberally."

"I wish I could take breaks when I want, too."

"Well, most of our work is handled by machines, so things are easy. Now, getting back to business. Let's get right into the subject. As you can see, it has been years since this facility was in operation."

"So what are we doing here?" Exactly what I want to know

"There is a certain item we have not recovered since the closure. We want you to find it and bring it back to us." I wonder what they want

"Is that it? Wow,it sounds even easier than before."

"It does, doesn't it? Well on the contrary, there's monsters there now." Yep

"I see. So you need us to go in and take care of that, too. So, what's this thing we need to recover? It sounds pretty important."

"It is a certain ore. We call it the "Lastelite." Just 1 gram holds energy to power a game console for ten thousand years. The excavation of it is difficult, so we'd like to recover what we have." I never heard of an ore like that before

"Hey Jym, have you heard of that ore?" I whisper to him, though he shook his head

"No, I never heard of it either, neither has Noire." How very strange…

"Well, of course, we held monopoly of this ore. We did not disclose it for the sake of holding full control of it." … somehow I don't buy this…

"Well, if it's that super, do you mind giving us a small wee bit?"

"Whoa, Neptune, this isn't a time to fool around."

"But, Jeffy! It can run game consoles for 10,000 years! It's like the magic power we gamers were looking for all our lives!"

"Well if you would like some, I can certainly spare a small bit."

"Really?!" Neptune is just to trustworthy for anything this amazing…

"Yes. We were able to work efficiently because of your work the last time. As long as you keep this a secret, I don't see any harm sharing a bit."

"Yay! I thought Avenir was kind of bleh, but Ganache saved the day!" Ugh… whatever say Neptune…

"I'm happy to know that. Now, we don't want to waste time here. Please take care of the order."

"Okay! Leave it to Captain Nep and her friendly crew!" …

"Yea, Captain. bring us to the depths of the ocean…" The girls and Jym went ahead of me and I was about to step in when all of a sudden the door shut in front of me "What the?!"

"Why did the entrance separate us and Jeff?! Ganache, what's going on?!"

"Oh, my bad. I must have pressed something." I don't buy this shit

"Yea right! You did that on purpose didn't you?!"

"How true Jeff. Now I'd like to ask you all to satisfy the hunger of the monsters there."

"You asshole! You tricked them into thinking that damn ore was real!"

"Exactly, I'm sure you know the reason Jeff. I know that you all are assisting Chian of Passe. I assume you were trying to get information on our exhibit plans, no?"

"Godammit!" I grab his suit about to murder this fucker! "I'm gonna tear you to shrea-" before I could finish what I was about to say I felt something hit my neck which made me let go of him and pull out a dart from behind my neck "damn… you…" *thud*

 **Jym's P.O.V.**

"Jeff?! Are you ok?!" I didn't know what had happened to him, and I was worried "Ganache, what did you do…?! Ganache?! Dammit… he's gone…" that asshole!

"Well, looks like the way out is sealed tight." There's no way we could get that to open Noire…

"*yawn* huh? Where's daddy?" Oh I forgot Yui wanted to ride in Neptune's pocket… not sure how there is one

"We're not sure… all of a sudden I heard him about to knock out Ganache, then we barely hear him and then Thud! I didn't get a reply back… something must have happened."

"Oh no, daddy… what if he's hurt?"

"Aww don't cry Yui… he's tough… there's no way he would go down that easy…" we turn to Neptune all surprised at what she had said "what? Did I say something weird?"

'That was something she would always say about him, almost every month in the Console War…' … wait! "There might be another way out of this place! If we can find it, we can get out of here and find Jeff!"

"Yea! There is no way we can give up! Let's hurry and get going!" now all of us start moving onward in this warehouse, and holy shit there is way to many monsters here to say the least...

"Since how could Avenir get this many monsters… scratch that… there is no way they could be able to gather this much in this place…"

"Hey, Iffy. Look what I found! This isn't what I think it is, is it?" I look to see Neptune holding what looks like a disc

"This is… an Enemy Disc! Where did you get it?!"

"Oh, I found it in that room. Do I get a prize for finding it?! I'll take… ohhh… 10 puddings!"

"Um, no."

"What are you both talking about? What's this about a disc?" I am really curious on why they are talking about a disc

"This looks like a normal disc, right? Well, it's a monster generator."

"What?! Seriously?! If so, that's an amazing discovery!" You bet it is Noire

"Is it really that amazing?"

"Well of course. It's been three years since the monsters started to appear."

"Each Land is trying to figure out the source, but none found one as of yet."

"If we disclose this, then could we be famous?! Can you imagine all the paparazzi storming in for picture shots and stuff?! We'll be rich! I'll make a pool full of pudding! Mmm… pudding…" great now she's drooling from the thought of pudding…

"Nep-Nep. you might want to wipe that drool from your mouth…"

"Did you let Lastation's CPU… no, the Basilicom know?"

"We were going to, but we were pretty much kicked out without a chance." Dammit...

"I see…"

"Iffy, what should we do with it? I can crush it in slow-mo if you'd like."

"This isn't a music video or anything… let's just hurry and break it." but before they could even try, something came out of the disc "oh, how cliche. Monsters appearing just when we're going to break it."

"See, Iffy? What you said prior must have triggered a flag!" and the disc flashed again "Oh great! Now we got some other odd-looking ones here!"

"Well, shit. this is gonna be a damn pain in he ass with them all."

"Nep-Nep! Now's the time to transform!"

"Okay! Leave it to me! Transform!" Neptune glows and changes to Purple Heart looking very serious now "I'm going full force here!"

"Nep-Nep feels 100x more reliable in that form."

"Get ready, everyone. Here they come!" I draw out my sword and charge at the group of enemies that we are facing, I hold my sword in a position for it to glow and get lit on fire

"Flame Strike!" I do a spin attack which made a flame wheel around me and take out some of them, the girls were also fighting them andd I see Yui flying and making the enemies dizzy and Neptune killing them easily, it isn't really difficult at all and we had just finished the last of them off

"Whew… fighting all of them in this form is really tiring." she then reverts back to normal looking exhausted "Haaaah… I'm beat…"

"Good work, Nep-Nep. You were really great back there."

"Heh heh, really? Well, now I have another reason to transform."

"Compa, don't flatter her too much. It'll get out of hand."

"Oh, come on. I was MVP back there, so go ahead, praise me. Or you could pamper me if you don't want to praise me. I can take either."

"You better stop while you're still ahead…" that scared Neptune a little "joking aside, Nep, you did great. Thank you."

"Heh heh heh. I got praised by Iffy!" though I was sure I saw a frown for just a second there, it might have been my imagination though

"You're just like a kid in the most strangest places. Anyways, I'm surprised Lastation had a monster infested place like this."

"Well then, maybe there's a Key Fragment here. Right, Iffy?" what?

"It's very well possible."

"Key Fragment? What's that?" Stole the words right out of my mouth Noire

"That's right, we didn't tell you or Jym yet, Noire. So sorry. It looks like this… Noire, Jym, have you seen one before?" Neptune holds up what she was talking about, I have never seen anything like it before…

"Never have… why? Are you collecting these?"

"Hahaha…! Glad you asked! It's to revive Histy and to save the world!" … uh…

"Alright I think that's enough talking, we have been here for a while. I wouldn't believe how much time we are taking while Jeff is somewhere unknown on Lastation, I ain't waiting here while something bad is happening out side of Lastation." (the girls were ignoring him and… you know what they talked about, how Neptune said she was being loved by Noire yea lol) 'he was helping me and Noire get Lastation back in order… I should repay him somehow…'

"Well, let's find a way out. You girls can do whatever at the hotel." … what… did I miss something?

"H-H-H-HOTEL?!"

"I-Iffy?!" wait… what the hell?!

"What the hell?!"

"?"

"Hm? What's the matter?" it took her a moment until she realized what she said "..." yup "... huh? … oh… no… no! Don't misunderstand me! I didn't say 'do' whatever at the hotel in that sense! No, not at all! Y-you three have your mind in the gutter!"

"Oh, Iffy. You're so C-U-T-E, blushing and all."

"Yes, you really are C-U-T-E."

"No doubt C-U-T-E."

"Yes, C-U-T-E."

"Et tu, Compa?! S-stop teasing me already!" I break the disc since we have been talking for a while now, now we continue walking and taking out the monsters that get in our way, and I think that's the exit up ahead nice!

"Iffy, are we there yet? My legs are like jelly…" Jeff would probably say 'stop whining Neptune, I'm sure we are almost there…'

"I'm tired, too…"

"This again? You two really need to exercise or something."

"Exercise? Well, I play games, so is pushing buttons exercise?"

"Stop being stupid and try to be more active like Noire, Jym, and Jeff."

"Everyone, can you come here for a bit?" speaking of Noire, looks like she found something

"That's unusual for Noire to be calling us. I wonder what's up." we walk up to Noire who was looking at something

"Kept you waiting there. What's up?"

"This on the wall… isn't this the disc you showed us…?" holy shit she's right

"You've got to be kidding… two in the same location?"

"So that means there's more around?! Planeptune had one and Lastation has two. That's not fair!"

"No wonder the monsters don't go away."

"Well, no use leaving this as is. Let's break it."

"Oh, oh, oh! Wait, Iffy! If we're going to break it, can I do it? I always wanted to break a disc, but I don't want to do that to my music CDs. But if it's this, then I can have fun breaking it." … really Neptune?

"This isn't supposed to be " fun," you know."

"Yeah, but all work and no play makes a dull Nep a dull girl. So come on, I can have fun breaking it, right?"

"... Sometimes I have to doubt your actions…" and of course it starts glowing

"Quit with the talking and just break it! Something may come out again!"

"Um, well there's a face-looking thingy coming out…"

"Why are you so relaxed like that?!"

"You're… praising me, right? Everyone does say I'm a bit soft upstairs."

"I'm not praising you and what you said isn't praise!"

"Nep, transform! Let's just get rid of the monster and disc!"

"Roger that!" Neptune goes HDD and is Purple Heart again "listen to me, Iffy…"

"What's the matter?"

"I'll take care of the monsters, so break the disc before more come out."

"Wait, you said YOU wanted to break it!"

"The transformation cooled me down a bit. I don't care about it anymore."

"Can you be any more random?!"

"Sometimes I always wonder why Jeff is always use to her randomness everyday… oh forget it, let's just destroy this thing!" I draw my sword out and attack what is a tank of some sorts, I just only need to use electrical moves

So my sword is surged with electricity and we are attacking the machine (I'm gonna skip this fight since it's not important really)

"This is the end!" Neptune slashes it into half and blows up "looks like it was merely a grunt that should've come in numbers."

"Yay, Nep-Nep! You were really cool!" and now Neptune returned to normal

"Well, nothing that I can't handle, you know?"

"Jeez people, we already had enough time to waste let's just break this already." I grab the disc and snap it in half "Ugh, how much time have we wasted to get out of here? Meh I don't really care anymore let's just get the hell out of here!" the five of us take the door ahead and now we are finally out of that dump "Holy shit I could kiss the ground, but I'm not going too though"

"Yay! We're outside!"

"Being under the warm sun feels so good."

"Perfect for taking a nap!"

"Yes. It would be nice to relax under the sun."

"Urrrgh…"

"What's the matter Jym? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking what Ganache was trying to accomplish."

"You mean by trapping us there?"

"Of course. Was it all to get rid of us? With the Enemy Discs there, it could be there was another motive…"

"Another motive…" I think Noire knows he figured who we were, so it could have been for me and Noire… we should apologize to them for getting them involved…

"Oh, Jym, you're such a worrywart. You're thinking too much. We came out in one piece, so all is good! Let's just go back to Chian." That's where it hit me

"Huh…?! Oh wait, Chian! She's in danger! They were keeping us there to get some time to destroy her factory! He knew that we were helping Chian, Jeff sensed his presence from before! We have to hurry! That idiot is gonna hurt so many civilians, for what?! Just for the Expo?! Come on everyone let's go!" me and Noire ran as fast as we could ahead of the others until we see lots of buildings destroyed

"The city… it's in ruins…"

"Wow, this is way too hardcore for me…"

"Ganache is going to pay for this!" and surprise we see Chian running to us

"You guys! You're safe!"

"Chian? Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, somehow. Anyways, get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"What do you mean "get out"? What about you?!"

"I'm going to the basilicom to ask for both Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight's help. Both of them should help us, so you all get to a safe place."

"Well that's too bad, we aren't going anywhere."

"That's right! We have a little agenda to take care of with Ganache."

"We'll make sure we take care of Avenir." we all run to where the destruction is happening, and I could see Ganache also

"Hey you! Stop! We won't let you get away with this!"

"Oh my… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Well, it looks like you all made it out safe."

"Did you seriously think those monsters would beat us?"

"Oh, of course not. But, they did buy some time, didn't they? See? With that time, I was able to demonstrate our new weapon."

"You… asshole...!"

"My such rough words. Well now, even if that is so, what are you going to do about it? You both lost your power to Avenir. You're weak now." Gah!

"That's not true!"

"Oh? But you both are well aware of your lack of power, aren't you? You were away for too long. If anything, you both should blame yourself. Hardly anyone reveres you two in Lastation anymore. Oh, but I do appreciate you. You did make it easy to take over the land."

"..." hmph…

"Hm? Nothing to say against my logic?"

"Hah, so what…?"

"What…?"

"Who cares about power and control? If you think we are here just to mete vengeance, then you're so dead wrong. Both of us are here for the ones who believe in us!"

"Do the readers have to read more text to make this go on?" (fourth wall breaks)

"Hey! We can hear you! It really defeat the purpose if you're making noise on the subject of quiet."

"And now look at what you've done! Now the mood is all gone!"

"We are on the final chapter for the Lastation Arc 1 part, now just be QUIET!" (fourth wall breaks)

"Are you done speaking with your friends? I am a busy person, you know."

"Let us save you time then by sending that machine into the junk heap."

"Nep-Nep, transform!"

"Transform!" Neptune glows and turns to Purple Heart again, and this surprised Ganache very much

"Ganache, you went way too far. Feel the pain Chian and her people endured!"

"What?! That form… but, why are you here?! You're supposed to be their enemy! Why?!"

"For those who believe in me, I'll do anything for them."

"And so will I!" Time to show what we are made of, my Gauntlet appears on my hand and I shout out the words "Guardian Drive Divinity Activate!" both me and Noire glowed and changed into Black Heart and Black Knight

"Noire?! Jym?! Those forms?!"

"Talk later! We need to get rid of this thing first!"

"I am surprised about this… but it won't be easy, not that her Guardian is here at all, he must be on Planeptune still." Dammit… I forgot about Jeff… oh man we might need his help now

"HYAH!" Huh? what the?

 **Jeff's P.O.V.**

I jump from a building landing on the machine and somersaulting right next to everyone

"You all miss me?" They were surprised to see me, and of course I smiled

"Jeff? What happened?"

"Not now Jym! Let's work together and take this machine to the scrap heap!" I draw my swords and look at the machine "time to have some fun with this!" I run towards it which tries to attack using a mace I jump onto it and slash it and both girls slash it also while Jym moved the axe away from hitting, I jump high and Jym was next to me "ready?" he nods and we point our hands at the machine and shout out "Needle Arrow Attack!"

"Ice Blast!" the two projectiles hit it and part of it froze, once we landed Jym used his Telekinesis and throw a huge rock at it and damage it a lot I ran towards Neptune and grab a hold of her hand which surprised her, I spun a little and throw her towards it and Jym did the same with Noire and they both do a slash on it

"That thing is tough to break, we might not even try and get it to fall apart…"

"There is always some way we can do this Noire!" I charge in again and sliced from right under it and Jym followed by jumping over and smashed it into it's head though that metal was tough to not even crack at all

"Ugh, This thing is to tough to break!"

"No, there is one way… hey Yui! Time for your power!" I bring a purple orb came out of my hand and send it in Yui and she glows a bit, though it's not enough "Neptune send another one to her!" Another purple orb came out of her hand she does what I say and now Yui is in human with fire surrounding her, and then a long red word appeared in front of her and she grabs ahold of it and moves it around

"Program… Delete…" she leaps at it and swings her sword down and the machine tries to block the attack but I could see electricity spreading all around it, then Yui slowly sliced through the axe and mace it surrounded it in a ball of fire and then it disappears, and Yui slowly sets foot on ground having the two orbs come out and each come back into mine and Neptune's hands

"Remarkable…"

"I never seen an AI have something like that…"

"It's thanks to mommy and daddy that they sent their power into me which allowed me to use a sword no one could hold. I'm glad to have them as my mommy and daddy!" Yui wraps her arms around me though Neptune is still not use to that at all, I look around to notice someone not here

"Darn it, looks like Ganache got away."

"Doesn't matter. He'll get what he deserves the next time we see him!"

"Speaking of, Noire, Jym. Those forms of yours…"

"That's right Neptune, they do look like us. It's because they are the CPU and GPU of Lastation."

"What?!"

"It's true Neptune. Why do you think the four of us could go into these forms?"

"It's because we are Goddesses and Guardians. We had reasons and we asked Jeff to keep our identity secret from you all cause he knew what we looked like from the start."

"Yea, I'm sorry for lying to you all before… I didn't want to cause anything bad for them. Jym, Noire, I have changed from now on… seeing how different we were just now. I am certain that both of you couldn't have done this on your own."

"Yea, we really appreciate your help. We would have never won this."

"I never expected both Noire and Jym to be Lastation's CPU and GPU…"

"Well of course you wouldn't, you lost your memory after falling off of Celestia…" like seriously I'm gonna have to deal with her for a long time… "now I'm sure you have already known, you and I are Planeptune's CPU and GPU, Purple Heart and Purple Knight."

"I… still don't know what to say…"

"Well, I think everything is done here for now, just come by when you want to do something here. Or you can call."

"Right, I think we should head back to Planeptune… huh?" I saw something glow from where the machine was destroyed, I went over to it and pick up what seems to be a crystal "What's this?" all of a sudden the crystal glowed a bright light to blind us

"What's going on?!" once the light died I saw a person standing in front of us in a white garb

"Hello everyone. My name is Seren, the Sage of Caring. I am one of the sages who watch over Gamindustri and bring balance to the world."

"Watch over Gamindustri?"

"Exactly Noire, I am grateful that you have freed me from the crystal."

"How do you…?"

"I know about you, the Goddesses and Guardians. I have some information to share with you all. There is a pair, these two you four have fought before, they are known as Arfoire and Kalstar."

"Kalstar? Is he the man I fought on Planeptune?"

"Yes he is Jeff, this man knows every battle move you and the Guardians do... I warn you all to be careful when facing this duo. Now that I have told you all I shall leave."

"Wait before you go, I have a question to ask."

"Yes?"

"Can I really trust Dark Samus?"

"Of course… there is a reason for why he wants to help you on your quest Jeff, as I'm sure you know he will give full details on what you need to hear."

"If you say so…"

"I wish you luck on this journey everyone, and please be careful." Seren disappears leaving nothing, can I trust him? Well if the Sage says I can I'll believe him, but what could it be that I need to know?

 **Edit: I had just found out that I accidentally did this one also chapter 3 without noticing, lol silly me, but now I fixed it, also the Extra is not gonna be a chapter for the story, only Extra that wasn't in the game, sorry about that**


	6. Extra 1

**Extra 1**

 _Sword training_

Here we are back on Planeptune, that was a crazy time at Lastation. We had to fight a machine created from Avenir and destroy it, though we have nothing to do anymore in Lastation, so we left the rest to Noire and Jym for now, I wish we could help them out but they insisted on doing it alone. We might have to come back just in case later on. Though right now I was just looking out the window thinking about the guy I fought in the cave back a few days ago, he blocked my attacks with incredible sword skills, I'll need to train harder to beat him.

"Hey Jeffy, want some pudding?" I look to see Neptune holding a cup of pudding for me

"... Sure…" I take the cup and look out the window again 'hmm maybe I should train Neptune while I'm at it, who knows what can happen next' I look back at Neptune to see her enjoy the pudding she has, I have no choice I need to get her ready for anything bad that happens "Neptune come with me for a moment" I grab her arm and we both leave Compa's house and go to an open field, and I remember Yui is in my pocket sleeping, I wake her up and she flies out and turns into human form and sits down on the grass "alright Neptune we are gonna do a bit of training right now."

"Training? Why would we need to train? I'm the main character, I can defeat anyone without a sweat!"

"Don't be so stubborn, you won't know if someone could knock you with only one hit against you!" She then had a few drops of sweat drop from her face "I'm guessing that did happen huh? I told you, now get your Katana ready." I drew both my swords and she got out her Katana, we went into battle positions and I see a barrier flashover Neptune and she looked surprised

"Uh hey what was that thing that flashed over your body?"

"It was a barrier, we won't be able to hurt each other at all, be glad that I created this to the gauntlets."

"You made the gauntlets?!"

"Of course I did, you wouldn't remember since you lost your memory. Huh? Oh you two actually followed us huh?"

"Wait how did you know we were here?!" oh that was easy, I have a skill that allows me to sense people nearby or at a certain distance

"Simple, a skill allows me to sense energy from anyone."

"So that means you sensed him from her place right?" I nod from her question "wow we can easily find anyone with that skill!"

"Sorry, it only works for me so no chance for you… oh yea I have forgotten that you shouldn't be telling people you and I are the CPU and GPU, the other lands have problems as well, who knows what could happen if they knew about it. I don't wanna risk it, anyway let's get to work." I get into position and so does Neptune then charges towards me reading her weapon, I clash with her then thrust my other sword which surprised her but was able to dodge the attack and try going for a horizontal slash which I jump away and see her about to use a skill

"Cross Combination!" I counter using a skill myself

"Dual Combination!" I counter her attacks and slash using both my swords 5 times each

"Gah!" Thanks to the barrier it won't make her have any cuts on her body or damage her clothing, like I did one time before a long time ago. Ugh I do not want to remember it… "what was that?! That almost seemed similar to my skill!"

"Of course, you didn't think that Jym did Noire's skill, the Guardians have the same skills as the Goddesses, though they are a bit different actually, since you use a Katana and I use Dual-Wielding, so my swords change how the skill goes and it becomes like my own instead."

"That sounds really confusing…"

"It really makes sense actually, he gets the skills that Neptune has and it is different from his and more advanced. So it makes sense to what he explains."

"Though mostly the Guardians don't copy all the skills, we have some of our own. Enough talk lets continue the training." Neptune picked up her weapon and came after me again, I of course block the attack and counter her many times

A long while passes and now she has tired out, we have train for a few hours and decide to rest until tomorrow, though we trained for a few days actually and she hasn't done very much but is processing slowly each time and that next time she gets closer to actually try and hit me, but there is no way it can happen, but right now we are resting for today's training and I decided to take a nap (third person for a while)

"Whew! I am so tired!"

"Jeff really warn you out didn't he?"

"He is so crazy making me all tired! I am a delicate girl! Why did he have to push me to my limits?!"

"Jeffy is only helping you Nep-Nep!"

"All I am is target practice! I can't land a single hit on him! Even I tried going in my other form and I still can't beat him!"

"I guess you don't get it Nep."

"What are you talking about Iffy?!"

"Jeff is trying to help you."

"How is he doing that?"

"The reason he is training you is cause he wants to see you get better at fighting, he's doing it cause he cares about you, he is your Guardian after all Nep."

"But why? Why is just going so hard on me?! He always pulls stunts that just gets my nerves up!"

"Nep, he is only trying to have you be ready for the serious competition that's in the future. He wants you to be at your best, just try hard for him. I'm sure you'll be able to do it." Both IF and Compa went to different rooms and Neptune looks at Jeff sleeping on the couch with a pillow and blanket

"Hmm…" she gets up from her chair and pulls the blanket up a bit more, then she fluffs the pillow more and had given him a kiss on the cheek "goodnight Jeff." He smiled in his sleep and then Neptune went to bed (back to Jeff's view)

It was a new day and I am heading to where we train for sword practice and I see Neptune sitting on the hill, as I got close enough she stood up and turned to me, this time it wasn't a silliness emotion but a serious one

"Shall we begin?" She nods her head and we both drew our weapons and suddenly she bowed to me, I don't know what is up with her but I did the same. We get into battle positions and wait for anything to happen 'hmm, looks like she has been doing great, and now she is waiting for an attack instead of coming for me. Heh alright then lets do this.' I run towards her and thrust a sword at her though what I didn't expect was her to jump a summersault over me when I turn to turn she did an upward slash to knock the sword in my left hand which surprised me, she then went for a thrust to luck I almost got hit and clashed with her, she had seriously improved to another level. I am proud of her now, she is keeping up with my attacks and is defending mine and then tries to counter "wow, I'm impressed with your progress, you really have gotten stronger."

"I've been learning very well from you of course, now let's do this!" We continue clashing weapons sending sparks flying everywhere, that moment something I never expected to happen, she went HDD and now is flying at me with incredible speed, so I went GDD and block her attack though what surprised me the most was that she knocked me away from her and went for a strong up diagonal slash and knock my sword out of my hands and has her Katana right at my face

"Heh, congratulations Neptune. You have done well." She sighed and revert to normal, she was about to fall but I catch her which now she is asleep now "hmm, sweet dreams Neptune." I kiss her on the forehead and bring her back to the house and put her on her bed

 _Night training_

Most of the time I had trained Neptune even further than before, though I have to do some training myself, so it is close to midnight so I leave the building and go to a place where there is a river and a beautiful view of beautiful flowers across the river

'This is the place where I always stay fit.' I go into my bag and get some stuff out and place it on the ground, I get one of my inventions and place it between two trees and they connect and is stuck there unless you push a button, I take off my jacket then my shirt off and place them on the ground to show my well built body "might as well start now." I grab onto the rod of my invention and start doing pull ups

I have been doing that stuff for a whole week, though I am being questioned a few times of where I go at during the night, though I tell them that I go for a walk for a while, and of course I don't think they trust what I say, but I always get to that spot with no problems

Now tonight I start going to my spot but though I felt like I was being followed but though I really don't care at all, I reach my spot and set everything, deciding to find if I was right I check just a little and notice a bit of lilac color behind some bushes, and I know who it is, but I'm gonna let her enjoy the show for a while, I take my jacket off then my shirt and place them on the ground, I get on the ground and start doing push ups

'1… 2… 3… 4… 5…' I continue doing my push ups and counting how many I do (why don't we see how Neptune reacts to this)

Seeing Neptune's face she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was secretly watching Jeff doing his warm up during the midnight, and her face was blushing like crazy seeing him workout

"My gosh" she whispered without trying to not to get noticed that she is watching Jeff doing this "I can't believe I'm watching him doing excerisces I just can't keep my eyes off of this… I wonder if his body is…" Jeff stood up finishing his push ups and twists his body at an angle so Neptune could get a glimpse of his body and she was blushing like mad "he is… he is… oh my…" her face was burning red, then she sees him splashing some water on his face then he stood up and turned to where she is

"I know you are there Neptune, you can come out now." She jumped from hearing her name being call and of course I knew she was there from the start, she came out of the bushes with a red face "so how did you like the show? Though I already have my answer with how red your face is right now."

"Um… well… I can't help but just look at you…"

"The reason I am doing this isn't just to show off, but I don't want people to watch cause it disturbs me from doing my routine."

"Oh… then I guess I should leave then…"

"Nah… if it's just you then it's alright, you can just sit there." Neptune obeys and sits by a tree and I start by doing pull ups "1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

"Hey Jeff, why is it that you come here during the night?" I guess I can tell her

"It's… cause… of… the… flowers…" she turned to what I was talking about and see them glow "those are special ones, these flowers glow at certain time of the night, and I come here to look at them glow and it makes me feel at peace and calm, I was scared if I told others they might ruin it, I just want to keep them where they are. It makes them look beautiful in the forest." I finish my pull ups and turn to Neptune and sit down "I always like to look at the flowers when I finish my work out."

"I can see why, they look so beautiful." To seeing this she wasn't kidding, the view was beautiful to watch, suddenly Neptune comes walking up to me with a red face and I can see her eyes locked onto my body "um… Jeff… could I… um…" I think I know what she wants

"You can go ahead and touch it a bit." her face turn a very bright red but her fingers came close and she started feeling my chest and to be honest it feels a little cold even that I'm outside with no shirt on "hey Neptune…"

"Whoa… it feels so amazing…" I think she is to focussed on this

"Neptune…" nothing, guess I'll go into my other form, I went into GDD and that made Neptune jump and look at me "had to get your attention." She looks down at my body and notice I have no shirt but my long-coat on

"I uh… umm…"

"OK enough talk, come on let's not get the two worried." I go into my regular form and get my stuff together and get my shirt and jacket back on "oh and Neptune can you keep this place secret from them, I don't want anything bad happen to the place."

"Sure you can count on me Jeffy!" That girl, well can't help when she is excited, so we get back home and head to bed

 _Captured in Lastation_

It was that moment I was knocked out from Ganache, someone shot a dart at me to put me unconscious and now I am separated from the others, this was the time I was put into a secure prison on Lastation while the group was trapped inside that storage area

I come to my senses to see I'm in a big jail cell and two guards that seem to be talking to each other

'Great, not only am I in a jail cell but now the group is probably worried about me…' I couldn't stand up because I just barely woke up, I need to recover my strength before I can try escaping

"So what did that guy want us to do?" Huh? Guy?

"I don't know why, but he said to keep him here until he finishes with some other ways to get rid of him in case he escapes the cell." Other ways?

"Why does he want to get rid of this guy?"

"I'm not sure, all he said that this guy needs to be off the picture for his plan to-" suddenly two blasts of energy hit the guards and knocked them unconscious

"What's going on?" I hear footsteps coming this way until the person was in front of the bars "what the? Why are you here?!"

"I came to rescue you Jeff" it was Dark Samus, he grabbed the keys and open the door coming up to me

"I would have gotten out no problem."

"You would have been in danger if I didn't come here, this place is dangerous for you, this place was about to drain your energy away!" What?!

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is trying to take the source of your power to protect Planeptune and it's people, there won't be way for you to use your power." That would mean I can't transform and help others "Jeff, this place will start up in a couple of minutes and absorb your power, follow me I know the way out!" I can't do anything about it but I have to do this and trust him, I slowly stand up and he unlocks the chains from the legs and arms though I still felt weak so I fell but Dark Samus caught me "you are still weak after taking the dart, I'll need to carry you out of here quick!" I felt him running through the place while I'm still trying to recover my strength, ugh man I need my strength to move

"Urrgh the others need help… I have to get to them…" I had no strength to speak I am still getting my strength while we are just running around

"I will get you outside quick! This will take a while to get out but I know there was a secret path nearby!" I couldn't believe that he was helping me

"Ugh… I need my strength back now…" this isn't very good for my own self, I could get sick from this somehow… "Neptune… she's… in danger… damn you… Ganache…" I felt him taking turns to different directions until he stopped "what's going on?

"We are being stopped by that monster!" He placed by the wall and see that there is a ancient dragon blocking the way "stay there I'll take it down." Dark Samus runs and starts fighting it

'He seems different, he isn't attacking me… maybe is only fighting it to gain my trust' I see him blasting at it and firing energy blasts and rockets at it, then I felt so energy coming into me 'nice I'm regaining my strength, but it isn't enough I just need a bit of time' but I know that there is something that will drain my power inside this place, but I gotta do this "gh… needle arrow… attack…" I fired three arrows at the ancient dragon and it exploded at its face and I could feel my strength coming back "alright I am mad!" I bring out my sword and jumped in the air and held my sword to lower up "Sword Beam!" I slash down and a beam comes from my sword and slashes the dragon in half and it turns into data "next time you mess with me I'll be sure to give out a death wish."

"You have destroyed the dragon, but your friends are in danger."

"Oh shit I better hurry! Wait, listen I still don't trust you."

"I know. But there is a Sage that is inside a machine destroying Passe, he will tell you that I am innocent." he disappears without a trace

"Hmm… if what he says is true… I'll ask the Sage about it… huh? I can sense more than seven are at the Passe factory, they must be over there trying to stop Avenir, heh guess it's time to shine again, and get Ganache for what he did!" I ran as fast as I could to where the group might be at, there is no way I can mistaken it. The group is with Ganache, this is perfect now I will get even with him! "I will always be there for you Neptune, always…" I imagine Neptune and me sitting at the balcony looking at the view of Planeptune enjoy the time together with each other

 _Cooking & Date_

I wake up to smelling something delicious, opening my eyes I couldn't help but follow the smell to wherever that is but I follow it and notice no one around, but I heard humming coming from the kitchen, I enter in it and see Neptune in HDD form doing cooking, it seems strange for some reason that she is cooking but now she just noticed me

"Oh, Jeff I didn't notice you there. I was going to come into your room and wake you up in this form." Wait, so she wanted to wake me up as Purple Heart? Um… that would be something…

"Um… what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Oh? I was thinking of making something nice for you."

"By cooking? This is an interesting moment, though where did you learn to cook?"

"Well I was watching how Compa and Iffy do it and it seemed pretty easy, and they were going to do some stuff today so they already had something to eat before, now would you like to eat since it's done." Well I have no objection to this but at least she did something

So after having our meal Neptune had reverted to normal and I actually liked her cooking

"That was actually a good meal, you should do that more often."

"Aww but being in my other form tires me out! You can't expect me to keep doing that everyday!"

"Why not? It sort of makes you look beautiful when you cook as Purple Heart." She blushed again

"Um… Jeff…" huh? That's strange she usually calls me Jeffy, wonder what's up… "I was curious… if you want to… go out and get something…"

"What you mean like a date?" She was bright red but she nodded "alright then come on I'll get you something with me." She was surprised about my answer but we both went together and leave the house 'wonder what we can do for this date.' I think of a few things we could do for our date today, going for ice cream, eat at a restaurant, and maybe take a walk around town

So we walked to an Ice cream cart and I bought a chocolate and strawberry flavor and gave her the strawberry one, we enjoyed our ice cream and I brought her to a restaurant and got a table for two where we sat by the window and have ordered our food

"This is romantic, isn't it?"

"Yea you can say that Neptune, it was kind of surprising how you asked me out on a date."

"Hey I was shaking thinking that I might get rejected by you! This is my first one of course."

"But at least I'm happy you asked me today, I was thinking of asking you out on a date."

"Nepu?! Are you serious?" I nod with a smile on my face and she blushed

"So I am curious on why do you want to go on this date?" I think I already know the answer to that

"Um… that is nothing you need to know, I ain't telling you what I was thinking!" She'll cough it up soon, I'll know what it is "oh looks like our food is here." I turn to see the waitress bring our meal with a smile on her face

"Here you go, hope you enjoy your date you two!" That really made me blush even Neptune blushed

"Let's just eat then we can walk around the city for a while." She agreed to the idea and we start eating our meal, we chat for a while about what to do next, we have planned to go to Leanbox later and go visit Green Heart and Green Knight

After we had our meal I left some credits for the payment and now we start walking around the city seeing how peaceful it is right now

"Seeing how our land is, I don't know what to do now that I have a lost memory…"

"Don't worry about it to much, as long as I still know everything I can help you to what we are supposed to do for Planeptune, though it's gonna be tough if lots of people knew who we are, that's why I had the glasses just in case people would recognize my face."

"Ah I see… hey Jeff… can we… hold hands…?" It was surprising that she asked that, but I agreed and held her soft hand and link our fingers together "your hand… is so rough…"

"It's probably because of holding my swords a lot I guess. Though I train to be ready for my next opponent, it's how I always stay strong. I don't want to see anyone hurt or in pain, it makes me feel guilty for not being there… but I can always try and do my best to save them."

"Wow that is so encouraging, someone like you is like perfect in many ways."

"That's not true, I sometimes make mistakes like trusting Ganache when he trapped you all in that storage area while I was held captive, no one can be perfect." I closed my eyes to imagine that things will go well for me and Neptune in the future "*sigh* it's getting late lets head back now" we returned to Compa's house and I went straight to bed while Neptune went to chat with Iffy and Compa "that was an interesting time, I should have told her how I feel, but I can tell her the next day. For now I'm gonna get some rest." I close my eyes and fell asleep

 _The Confession_

I woke up the next day to see that no one was here but though I was told Iffy and Compa went to get stuff but there was nothing about Neptune at all, so I decided to take a walk around the city to clear my mind of other stuff

"Man, what a day that was… going on a date with Neptune… that was like the perfect moment to tell her…" I start walking on the streets of Planeptune and felt something strange, like Neptune was somewhere near me, but I don't see her anywhere 'Iffy and Compa are together so it has to be Neptune but where is she?' Deciding to think about that later I went around to get things settled down in my head "to think I was going to tell her that, she has a forgotten memory that has happened after that moment when she was knocked off of Celestia." I stopped walking and looked down in disappointment 'I just wonder if we can be an actual family if I tell her it…'

"Whoa move move move move move!" Huh? Neptune? "Look out below!" I look up to see Neptune falling down towards me… shit! I catch her though with a rough landing I at least gave her a soft landing but though it hurts a bit "hiya big guy!"

"What the heck were you doing up in the sky?"

"Um… well… I wanted to follow you where you went but though I was flying and suddenly I ran out of energy and fell down onto you heheh…"

"What? So did you were just falling for me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"No you were falling on me for love huh?"

"Nepu?! What are you saying?! I wouldn't be making this happen on purpose!"

"Really? Then why did you ask me out on the date? Why did you ask to hold hands? Why were you following me and just randomly fall on me?"

"... Ugh fine! I was doing all that because I have feelings for you!" There it is "you see all along I have been trying to bring up the courage to confess when I first met you! You were a sweet guy to me even though I was smacked a few times, but it doesn't matter the only thing that matters is that I love you Jeff!"

"... Heh, I was waiting to say this but I guess you beat me to this, I love you too Neptune." I surprise her by pressing my lips against hers but she goes with it and I felt her arms wrap around my neck, we break the kiss and I help her to stand up "from now on I will stay by your side and protect you all my life Neptune, I always will be there for you…" I see my hand glow a little and I see my gauntlet has changed to a metallic style "the start of our relationship, come on Neptune I'll carry you back to the house." I crouch down and felt Neptune get on my back and I put my hands under her thighs and her arms wraps around my neck and I walk back to the house and I felt a peck on my cheek and see Neptune smiling and I smile as well, once we got to the house Iffy and Compa are still out I let Neptune stand on her feet and she gives me a hug "it's best if we can sit down."

"Wait Jeff…" hmm? "Um… can we… take a bath… together…?"

"Gh?! N-neptune!"

"We can be in swimsuits for it!" even though it's kind of embarrassing, I can go with it

"Alright then… don't think this is weird but…" I go through my gauntlet and pull out a two piece swimsuit thats striped with some colors "I found this in a store somewhere and it was something that sounded like it was extra stuff for a game or something like this…" (fourth wall breaks, OK I can't handle this thing getting broken all the time!)

"Uh alright then, lets get this started." So we went into the bathroom and already in our swimsuits, mine is a black one with purple flames, I had started the water in the bath and now we are relaxing in it together, and she is between my legs and her back is leaning against me "this feels refreshing for the time being."

"Yea, and kind of exciting to."

"Hey! Watch it mister! This is a T rated story, the readers can read the M rated story for the fun of it!" (Fourth wall breaks)

"The first chapter was about us of course." (Fourth wall breaks)

"Well yea, but still… *sigh* I just want to stay with you for now and be like this from now on."

"Yea, I do as well Neptune." So we do stay there for a while, we had clean ourselves and she even went to the privilege to wash my back, it was exciting for a girl to wash a guy's back. Now me and Neptune went into my room where Yui was sleeping in and I decide to wake her up

"*yawn* yea daddy?"

"Hey, your mommy and I confessed to each other." This made her happy

"Yay, I'm glad you and mommy are together now!"

"Yes, I am happy to be with him as well."

"Then lets sleep together from now on, how about it?" Neptune blushed but she couldn't argue with Yui's puppy dog eyes

"Aww sure, what's the harm in doing it?" I climb into the bed and Neptune climbed in and Yui went in between us

"Now we really feel like a family huh?"

"Yea we do."

"I'm glad you and mommy are together *yawn* goodnight… mommy… daddy…" both me and Neptune smiled and we gave a kiss on her cheek

"Goodnight Yui…" I then kiss Neptune on the lips to see her smile "goodnight Neptune."

"Goodnight Jeff, I love you." She closes her eyes and fell asleep

"I love you too." I close my eyes and fell asleep as well


	7. Leanbox, Overlord Momus

**Chapter 5 Leanbox, Overlord Momus**

The next day we told Iffy and Compa of me and Neptune being a couple now, and they were happy for us of course, now we are in the living room where I am sitting on the couch and Neptune is between my legs laying her back against me

"Whew, this place really is home. The bed is comfy, games all over, cuddling with Jeffy, and puddings stocked in the fridge!"

"A very great way to greet the new chapter of this FanFiction. Slacking off and all…" (fourth wall breaks)

"You're so serious, Jeffy. We did a lot at Lastation, so give me a break."

"But mommy, we already had a break for over a week already."

"Yui is right Nep, this isn't the time to slack off now."

"Come on, now's my only chance to cozy with the puddings, you dig? Who's gonna kick back now? It's me, yo!" I had to do a face palm from this

"Really? She's the CPU for Planeptune?"

"Believe me she is always like this even when I try to get her to move her butt from playing games." At that moment Compa entered the room

"Nep-Nep. I made some tasty-tasty milk pudding." Oh gosh

"Yay! Pudding! Milk pudding! Milky-milk pudding!"

"OK, I hate to say this but seriously Compa stop treating Neptune like she is a queen."

"I know, but seeing Nep-Nep melt away with my pudding is just so cute!" Wow, just wow…

"Compa! This pudding is the bomb! Can I get some more of these morsels?!"

"I'm happy you like them, Nep-Nep. More coming right up!" Ugh geez these two… never mind

"Sometimes I wonder about them…"

"I suppose enjoying the moment isn't bad. Well, I better get started…" Iffy then starts looking on her phone for some reason

"Iffy, watch you doing? Single player checkers? Single player rummy?" What the hell?

"Oh, shut it. No, I was just checking the Goddess' blog." Oh yea, they do post stuff on the internet for some reason, though us guys don't do anything cause we just do what we do, I wonder what Isaac does when he sees what Vert posts

"Huh? The Goddesses are bloggers? Even Noire?" Nope just only Vert that's all

"No, only the CPU for Leanbox, Lady Green Heart, has a blog."

"Shucks. If Noire had one, I was gonna tease her over her entries." Pfft hahahaha, I would do the same with Jym

"That would actually be pretty funny!"

"Wow, that's low…"

"Anyways, what kind of stuff does she have up there? Like some pic shot of her licking pizzas, or a self-made fantasy poem?" What the hell? I don't think Vert posts stuff like that, she probably posted something that she likes

"You really think a Goddess would post random junk like that?"

"Let me see there…" and of course Neptune took a look at Iffy's phone by taking it "monsters have been appearing of recent. Please be wary…"

"See? Lady Green Heart isn't a goofer like you. Now give me back my cell."

"Oh, wait, Iffy! There's a hidden link here." Oh? I think that might be what I think it is

"What idiotic nonsense are you saying now…? Wait, you're right."

"Let's see what's there!" She then clicks on the link and out pops some stuff

"Wait a minute, Nep!"

"Welcome to my hidden page. I will be posting my private diary here." oh snap...

"L-lady Green Heart's diary?! Y-you shouldn't read others' diaries!"

"Oh yeah, sure. I bet Iffy is going to check it out yourself, right?" Oh sick burn!

"M-me? Look at L-l-lady Green H-h-heart's private life? N-n-no!"

"I don't think that's looking calm Iffy… you would do something like that…"

"Come on, lets just read it out loud! Let's see now… I bought 6 new games. My backlog is getting too big…" oh man, I knew it "I can't wait to get my Tsundere Otaku Eyeglasses Set. Hey, that's the limited edition released by the Otomate branded company." I don't think Iffy is liking what she is hearing "lets see… can't play 4 Goddesses Online with the server error, ;(" wow Vert, she really did post about that stuff… "so I guess Lady Green Heart is a gamer? What's 4 Goddesses Online anyway?"

"M-my image of Lady Green Heart… it's… crumbling…" ouch that must have hurt her in the core

"I kinda feel sorry, but after seeing all that… I don't know if I can help you there."

"I know! Basilicom must have made this to give her a more natural image. My Lady Green Heart would never be this much of a gamer!" Umm…

"Jeffy would know, he knows the Goddesses and Guardians, so is what the diary say true Jeffy?"

"There's no way! She is only trying to appeal to the public!"

"You wanna bet and see if either one of us is right?!"

"Sure. Then, if you're wrong, I'm taking 1 week's worth of your pudding."

"Then it's on! Jeffy, tell us if what this says is true." Now these two make a bet and are asking about it

"I ain't saying anything about her, why not go and see for yourself! It would surprise one of you, but I am not saying anything!" This should fire them up, though the answer is already declared to Neptune "in fact lets go to Leanbox right now! We can go see both the Goddess and Guardian in Leanbox, it's been a while since I visited them." the four of us leave the house and go through the bridge to Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures and now we arrive at Leanbox's basilicom with no problem

"S-so, this is Leanbox's basilicom?"

"Yep it is, now this time I'm going in just in case, wouldn't want the guys to treat you like the guy in Lastation." I then notice Iffy looking at her cell "hey Iffy, what are you looking at?"

"Lady Green Heart's blog. There was just an update, so she must be here."

"Hahaha, no, that can't be. I'm pretty sure someone else is doing the blog entries." You might need to shut up Neptune

"Don't ruin my image any more than you need to!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to be so into Lady Green Heart's blog."

"Well, sorry for being a follower…"

"Alright enough you two, lets just get inside right now."

"I wouldn't mind playing with Iffy a bit more, but I guess I'll do it later." We go up to the door and I knock on it

"Excuse me, we are here to see both the CPU and GPU!"

"Greetings, I see we have a group of young ones here. My name is Yvoire. What brings you here today?"

"Ahem, I was wondering if the Guardian and Goddess were around."

"How amazingly unfortunate. Meeting time with the CPU is done for today."

"What about her Guardian?"

"He has been working for her for a while, he might be out doing some things for tomorrow, though I can tell you where he goes if you come by the next day, and of course rules are rules. To add, the Lady has matters to attend to."

"OK then, lets go explore the city so time can pass for today." And somehow the conversation got even weird for a while and I didn't pay attention, and Neptune was about to say something but thanks to Iffy she stopped her and now we are about to leave until I bump into someone under a cloak "whoa sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm sorry for not paying attention, too…"

"Well we all make mistakes." We pass her and my senses were acting up on that woman, like something is warning me 'what's going on? Why is my senses sky rocketing from that person?' Deciding to ignore that we leave the basilicom and head on out

"So, what do we want to do first?" Good question Neptune

"I heard there's a great cafe at a town nearby serving sublime scones."

"If Iffy says so, it must be good. I want to go there, too."

"Me three!"

"Don't leave me out!"

"Okay, then it's set. There should be a horse carriage that'll take us there." We went up to one and asked the dude if we could go to the town, but there is a problem "huh?! What do you mean the carriage isn't running?"

"Well, we can't send them out with all those monsters out there now."

"So can you tell us how we can get to the neighboring town?"

"HM, the only way there is to go through the dungeon area." Well shit… "sorry for the trouble, but I have to get back to work now."

"Iffy, what do you want to do?"

"It isn't that far off, so let's just walk there."

"Yea I guess we can do that. Oh I was wondering if you know the way there."

"Oh, that's right… lets ask around and see if we can get directions."

"Leave it to me, then! My positive demeanor will get directions in a jiffy!" She then starts running off

"Whoa wait a minute Neptune!" I ran after her and we walk up to a girl that is showing her skin a lot, even I could see her panties because of her pants torn up, and has a necklace that says Tekken on it

"Hello there, can I bother you for a moment?"

"Me?"

"Yes. We wanted to go to the town near here, but can you give us directions?"

"Oh, just go south and then head straight. You can't miss it. Here, take this map. I don't need it, anyway." Oh nice, I can reload the map for Leanbox thanks to the water I landed in before

"Really?! Yay! Thank you!" I look at the girl who seems to be in shock right now and staring at us

"Um hey is something wrong?"

"Are you two… Neptune and Jeff?"

"Yea, that's us. Why?"

"I knew it! Oh, I'm so happy to meet you both!"

"You know us?!"

"Yes. Well, to be precise, I know both of you of a different world." That sounds like what that girl MAGES. told us

"So you're from another world, too?"

"Yes! My name is Tekken. Nice to meet you, other world Neptune and Jeff!"

"Nice to meet you, too!"

"Hey Nep! Don't bother passerbys too much."

"Sorry, looks like Iffy's calling us. Thanks for the map, Tekken!"

"Sure. See you again, Neptune, Jeff!" And we return to the two back over and start heading out "it looks like both of them are friends with them in this world too. I hope I see them again."

The four of us start walking through the dungeon area and taking out the monsters that are trying to stop us, and the ones that go viral which are tough ones to take out since they are stronger than their originals

"This is really annoying that all these monsters are appearing from discs, it seems strange. They were the stuff causing all of them to appear randomly."

"It was surprising when we found it in the cave in Planeptune." That's right, the cave where I met Kalstar

"Why would anyone do this sort of thing?" Who knows Compa, who knows…

"We shouldn't worry, lets just continue through this area." So the four of us continue through the rocky area taking out monsters, and I think we might be almost there

"Whew, we've been walking for a while. Aren't we there yet?" Gosh darn that girl

"I'm so tired… can we take a rest for a while?"

"According to the map, we should be close, but. I guess. Why not?"

"You know I'll agree, I need a rest from fighting and walking." I put my swords into their holsters then Neptune ran up to me and hugged me, heh that girl wants to be with me ever since we became a couple, also I saw some random guy walk up to us

"You folks there. Hello. Can I speak with you for a moment?" Who the hell is this guy anyway?

"You hitting on us? No can do, though. I already have this guy to be with. I want to be with this guy no matter the difficulty. So I won't let him down." good, cause if someone tries I'd have to kill them

"um, no, I'm not trying to hit on you folks. I just want to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" I would like to know as well Compa

"Do you folks believe in Overlord Momus?"

"Mammary?" Pfft this is just great!

"No, Momus."

"Overlord Mammary? Never heard of it before… have you, Compa?"

"Um, Momus. M-O-M-U-S."

"I've never heard of Overload Mustard before, either." The girls turn to me which I'm sure they would know already

"Same here, I never heard of this Overlord Moron at all."

"I don't know where to start… that's Momus. And it's Overlord."

"OK forget that, so mystery man, what do you want with us?"

"I am a messenger of Momus and I'm here to spread the word of the Overlord. We want everyone to know the joy of coming to know Overlord Momus."

"Well you can just leave right now. We are not interested at all."

"Yes. I believe in Lady Purple Heart and Lord Purple Knight." Thank you Compa, I appreciate your faith in us "speaking of… how about you, Nep-Nep?"

"Me? Well, I believe in myself and this guy here." She hugs me tighter and I had a warm feeling inside me

"Well that's good for you Neptune." I just look at the guy who was just watching us "did something make you pop?"

"Well, just hear me out a bit. Overlord worship is actually really fun."

"... Didn't I already say that we aren't introduced?"

"Here, let me give you this! A special Overlord Momus limited set!"

"What the hell, you don't give up, huh?" This asshole is starting to piss me off like Alex now

"Oh, come now. Just take it. You'll love it! See, here's a mug with the Overlord's logo. Coffee tastes like love in it! This laser die-cut cell image is hand-numbered as the 666th! Also included is a set of Overlord trading cards made just for this set! The illustrations are also in this art book that's included! Oh, and what's a set without an Overlord BGM CD? Perfect when you want to have an ambient background to your gaming! Of course, it was record to provide maximum excitement and tension! A special disc to make you feel like you're near our Overlord! Also, buy our Overlord items at our online store to get Overlord stamps! Collect enough stamps and you get this life-sized Overlord hugging pillow!"

"Hold it! You're using my script space! I'm gonna let the Author know!"

"Oh, now. I only appear here in the story. Let me go and this pin is yours."

"Goddammit, all this stuff is damn junk to us. Take it all back!" I'm getting really fucking pissed off!

"My grandpa taught me nothing is free, so you can take them back."

"No strings attached. You can have them. Well, I have to go now. Take care!" The guy walks away and we look at the stuff he left here, this is to suspicious for him to leave free stuff here just for us

"... What are we going to do with all this?"

"Well I have an answer, I can just blow this damn stuff up, we don't need useless things like these. Huh? Neptune what are you doing?"

"Well, since we're resting, I wanted to see what else was in here. Oh, hey, here's the BGM CD he was promoting… wait a minute…"

"What's up Neptune?"

"Doesn't this BGM CD disc look oddly like that monster disc thingy?" Wait what?!

"What?! Hand it over, Nep." Now the disc starts glowing

"Oh shit we better get ready! Not only that but each set is bringing out monsters! That guy must have tricked us! Neptune go ahead and go HDD!"

"You got it captain!" She glows and changes into Purple Heart "lets hurry and get rid of them and report back to the basilicom. It would be a disaster if these were placed in the city." We see some of them charging at us which I slice one in half and Neptune got another one and the other two try and get the others

"There's still more appearing we gotta do this quick! Needle Arrow Attack!" I fire many arrows at the enemies and destroy them along with the sets each of us got and I went and destroyed the enemy discs "I don't want to see anymore of these after just trying to get some rest for a while, but we should hurry back. Though thanks to me we can return to the town we were just at, here." I hand each of them a blue crystal and they look at it confused "these are special crystals I made, they are teleport crystals. These can transport us to any place we have been to before and get there without walking back. Here is how it works, though it won't be a far walk to town but it's just an example." I raise the crystal and shouted to be teleported to the town and after a while the other three are here also

"Now that is so useful for traveling much easier!"

"Less walking, it is so much better!"

"Yep, though we still gotta do walking in the future so don't expect this all to be easy. Anyway that said what do you think we should do Iffy?"

"... This may be worse than expected."

"What's the matter, Iffy?"

"I've been researching, and it looks like Overlord worship is spreading."

"This might have started somewhere before, where we never knew about it, ugh I'm tired I need a rest."

"Then should we report this to the basilicom?"

"Yea, I think I'll go around and walk for a bit. Don't worry about me Neptune, I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried, I know you're tough." Heh, such a sweet girl, I kiss her on the forehead and head on to walk around Leanbox

 **What's up my Brawlers? MSLBRAWL here, I have been excited to work on story lot more, I haven't been uploading cause I was really busy before, but now I can work on the story again, so I don't got much to say really but thanks for reading the first part of the Leanbox Arc, I'll see you all in the next chapter, BRAWL ON!**


	8. Leanbox, Poisoned?

**Chapter 6 Leanbox, poisoned?**

This just seems so odd, first this guy gives us a bunch of weird stuff and then there was the enemy discs, now I feel like we were set up for something and then there was something going off about my sensing abilities for some reason. I wish I knew the reason

"Ugh, just a while ago she had me get stuff an hour ago now I need to get more stuff again?! This isn't my day…" wait that voice could be…

"Isaac?" I look behind me and see the blonde dude turn to me in shock

"Jeff?! Is that you?!"

"Long time no see huh?" We both laugh and high five

"Long time, sorry about going up against you with the others dude, I didn't have a saying for it…"

"Meh, don't worry about it. It's nothing to worry about at all, I just came to visit since I was bored and all, OK joke for that truth is I'm with Neptune."

"So Neptune is still alive?" I nod my head answering his question "so that means you won't be going with anyone else."

"That's true, but I really don't want to worry about this Console War shit, we already have problems as of now, and worst of all Neptune lost her memory." This made him look surprised

"Lost her memory?! Shit… sorry…"

"It's fine, oh I think you should meet someone." Yui flew out of my pocket and lands on my shoulder "this here is Yui, mine and Neptune's daughter."

"Daughter?!"

"I'll explain the details." I tell Isaac everything about how me and Neptune found Yui in the forest and how she became our daughter "and I think that's it."

"Wow, that was something I would never expect at all."

"Believe me, I told Noire and Jym this and they went shocked about hearing this."

"You went to Lastation?"

"Yea, we are searching for something called a key fragment, not sure about them but I don't want to deny such logic if they want to do this."

"I see… oh it looks like Neptune is coming over here with some random girl." I turn to see he was right, she was with Compa, but where is Iffy?

"Hey Jeffy we were looking for you!" I heard snickering from behind me and gave a stare at Isaac meaning to shut up "who's this guy? Do you know him?"

"Right, Neptune Compa this is Isaac, he is the GPU of Leanbox, Isaac this is Compa, she found Neptune in a forest of Planeptune and started this journey."

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Wow the GPU of Leanbox?! It's great to meet you Lord Green Knight!"

"Please you don't need to be formal when I'm around."

"Oh and Jeffy we were invited to a dinner by that old guy later tonight!"

"Oh interesting."

"*sigh* (have fun there…)" oh doing that language huh?

"(It's been a while since we were talking in this language.)" This was confusing the two and Yui a bit "it's something between me and him, sorry girls."

"(I don't want to attend that, I'm like really busy for her…)"

"(Errands?)" He nodded "(well of course she would be wanting that type of stuff. Though it would be fun if you came by and talk once you are done.)" He just sighed

"(Fine, I'll be there, you happy?)"

"Very."

"Excuse me, Isa."

"Huh? Isa?"

"Get use to her nicknaming."

"I was wondering how the CPU acts,like is she a gamer like me?" he was about to speak but I interrupted him

"Neptune I told you before that you can see for yourself."

"Aw I want to know so I can beat Iffy in that bet we made!"

"Speaking of, where is she anyway?"

"She was asked to speak to the old geezer back at the basilicom so me and Compa went to find you and head to a hotel for a while." Ah, we do need some rest

"Alright then see you later Isaac." So us three went to a hotel and wait for Iffy to return, and she has been gone for a while I guess

"Iffy's late, isn't she? I wonder what's holding her up."

"Maybe Iffy went someplace before coming here?"

"Something tells me she might have accidentally walked into Green Heart's room without knowing where she was going."

"Iffy's a fan of Lady Green Heart, but I don't think she would do that…" whatever I'm still thinking she did that!

"I'm baaaack!"

"Welcome back, Iffy!"

"You kept us waiting!"

"I'm sorry. That old geezer talked my ears off."

"What was the talk about?"

"Um… something about the universe contracting or expanding or something…"

"Really? I was thinking that you went to meet with Green Heart and ask her for something."

"Wh-what?! I-i-i would never do something like that!" Whatever you say Iffy, whatever you say

So time passes and now all of us are the dinner that Neptune talked about

"... And so our heroes have arrived to the party…"

"You don't need to narrate this part Neptune, but holy cow look at this food here."

"Well, hello there. Are you enjoying the meal?"

"We were just about to dig in. I know! Can you recommend us something? There's just so much to choose. Asking someone who knows is the key to eating the right food."

"I'm glad you asked! Let me recommend the food coming out right now. This here is the Doggang Muck Special, Truffle Caviar Delight. Made with fine, local ingredients only available here in Leanbox." Oh great now Neptune is drooling over it

"Yay! Now that's my Leanbox! This is going to be good!"

"Wow! How was this plate made?"

"Fresh truffles and caviar delicately arranged by Sir Muck. We then have olive oil poured on by Sir Sten Biller. A true delight!" Huh, that's interesting…

"So, none of the chef's did anything… and the flavor is only from olive oil?"

"Who cares? I'm taking this big piece! Here I go!" All of a sudden I looked down to see my left hand that doesn't have my gauntlet on was flashing a small red light

'What? The Gauntlet only flashes red if the Goddess is holding something that is-' I then realized something bad "wait Neptune! Don't eat it!" But it was to late… "no…"

"HM? What's the matter, Jeffy? Did you want that big piece I took? Well, too bad for you! It's nice and comfy in my stomach already!" You idiot, you don't know what you ate at all… *thud*

"Dammit!"

"Nep-Nep just fell over! What happened?!" I look at the old guy who I suspected to be the culprit of this

"You! You asshole! Your the one who poisoned Neptune didn't you!"

"P-poison?!"

"Exactly. But now we know that she was truely tainted with evil."

"I don't get what you are saying but no matter what poison you use it will always take affect! Dammit Neptune I should have stopped you!"

"Men! Capture these fools! They are followers of Overlord Momus!"

"Yes, sir!" Carry Neptune in my left arm and drew out my sword

"Stay back! Or else! Girls get behind me quick!" They do so and the guards come closer with spears 'shit, how can I defend myself while holding onto Neptune?! And only using one sword?!' Each time they step closer I always back away 'dammit, we need help!' I heard the doors open behind us and see Isaac "Isaac!"

"What's going on here?"

"Please help us! Neptune's been poisoned!"

"What?!"

"These fools are worshiping Overlord Momus, they can't be let out my Lord." Ugh this guy is clueless

"Drop your weapons!"

"I would suggest doing as he says fools otherwise-"

"I don't mean them." Isaac drew his sword and jumped high and landed in front of us "I meant all of you!"

"What?! My Lord are you insane?!"

"You don't get it! Do you realize who you just poisoned?!" The guy couldn't find the words in front of Isaac "you just poisoned the CPU of Planeptune!" This put all of them in shock

"I-is this true?!" Isaac turned to me and I showed my gauntlet "... I… I don't believe it… the Guardian of Planeptune is here… and if he is here then… oh dear… what have I done?" I saw a person walking down the stairs and knew who it was

"What's going on here?" It was Vert

"Vert please help! It's Neptune, she's been poisoned!"

"What?!"

"Vert, lets bring her to your room quickly! And you!" Isaac grabbed the old guy and held onto his shit "I'm gonna have a long talk with you once this is done!" He threw him on the ground and I bridal style carried Neptune and followed both Isaac and Vert with Iffy and Compa up to Vert's room. I place Neptune on the bed and knelt down and held her hand

It's been a while but now for some odd reason it became light outside, don't ask me it's logic

"She's sound asleep. I didn't expect this to be happening under me and Isaac…"

"I wasn't expecting this to happen but at least we can try to help her in someway…"

"Is she, by any chance, the Goddess of Leanbox?"

"That's right Compa, Vert is Green Heart, the CPU of Leanbox. I'm glad you got there just in time Isaac, if you didn't we might have been in prison."

"Yea, if I didn't finish the errands of getting her the new games that came out I might have never stopped them from putting you all into jail."

"Heh, yea that was really lucky I can say."

"Iffy… is the Goddess of Leanbox… dare I say…?"

"... Yea. A hardcore gamer. I guess I lost the bet with Nep."

"Of course, I told you that you would be surprised. That's why I kept my mouth shut."

"Ah so that's why Neptune wanted to know if Vert was a gamer."

"Hmm? What do you mean Isaac?" He whispered everything into her ear to understand "ah I see the reason of that. But first would you like some pastries and tea?" So we had a little snack and told everything that old man did "I can't believe Yvoire did that. Also, Momus' messenger must be stopped. But priority should be to rid of Neptune of her poison."

"gosh, first her face was blue, and now it's turning purple…"

"It seems as if this poison Iffy got from Yvoire is from the ancients."

"I bet you looked that up on the internet didn't you!"

"Of course I looked online while everyone was talking. Just in case, I also posted it to 765-chan and a pro answered in seconds." Of course that would happen

"(You were really upset when Neptune got poisoned, that isn't like you before. You would only just… actually… you don't usually bring her to Leanbox…)"

"(The reason I was so upset… is cause I love Neptune.)"

"(Love?! You mean you and Neptune are a couple now?!)" I nod my head in agreement "(amazing, wish me and Vert can be like that)"

"Um, I hate to ask, but… why is Lady Vert with us?" Oh snap I think that just hurt her

"That's so cruel, Iffy! Not wanting to be with me…"

"That definitely was not what I was meaning… uh, how can I put this…?"

"I'm just pulling your leg. Iffy, you're such a cutie, even when stressed." Oh snap, looks like Iffy was surprised about that "oh, if you want to grind levels at the previous dungeon, don't worry. The one before was meant for a 5-cell party. Now that me and Isaac are here, though…"

"I think it would be best all of us would head out and find the monster that has the item we need."

"But who is gonna watch over Nep-Nep once we leave?" At that moment Yui flew out of my pocket and went into human form

"I can watch over mommy while you all look for the cure, daddy I believe you can do this!" I nod knowing this

"I promise to get her back from being poisoned, I won't fail. Come on everyone lets get going!" The five of us leave the basilicom and head out to a forest area "this might be the area where it is huh?"

"Well, I'm sure the info we got says that it is around here up ahead." Lets hope so

"Alright I think we should go forth." Though we did have some enemies to take out, and both Isaac and Vert were great at fighting together

We had taken lots of them out now we are at pretty much the end of the forest area and look around for the monster here

"We came quite far, but I don't see Mr. Monster here."

"We should be on the right path, so I would assume we're close."

"With all these monsters, I think it's best to get what we need and zip out."

"Good thing I have these." I pull out five teleport crystals which made Isaac look surprised

"Oh! Teleport crystals!"

"Yep, gotta always keep these just in case though lets hurry this up."

"Lady Vert, Lord Isaac? You two won't change forms like the other Goddesses and Guardians?"

"Change forms…? Oh, you mean Hard Drive Divinity and Guardian Drive Divinity? "

"I would LOVE to see Lady Vert in HDD form!" This made both Vert and Isaac sweat a bit, there's something they aren't telling us

"(Hey Isaac, mind giving me details of this?)" He looked towards me and still worried

"(Well… it's just that, somehow while I was gone Vert got her power stolen, and at the same time I was drained of my power as well…)" what?! Could that mean what Dark Samus told me was true?

"(did you get a look of what the person looked like?)"

"(Well, all I could get was his red eyes.)" Red eyes? It couldn't be…

"Whoa! Looks like we got our target in sight!" Isaac drew out his two handed sword and get into battle position and Vert gets her spear out "lets get what we need and head out!" All of us charge at the beast and start attacking

"Grand Smash!" Isaac jumped high in the air and slammed his sword against the monster and did great damage

"Let's do this, StarBurst Stream!" My swords glowed blue and I start doing my 16-hit combo against it and the girls do their attacks and destroy the beast and dropped the item "alright, we got the item to make the antidote. Shall we return?"

"Auu… Lady Vert didn't even need to use her special form…"

"Hey don't feel down Iffy, you can see it one day. It'll be alright."

"Yes, Iffy. One day… and soon…" I give each of them a teleport crystal and we all return to the basilicom and back in Vert's room "now, lets start making the antidote. Compa? Can you help?"

"Um, I'm not a pharmacist, so I can't make medicine thingies…"

"Now that poses a problem. None of us are experts in the field besides Compa…"

"Compa, you're the only one remotely in a similar field. Please help." She was about to say something but I cut her off

"Don't you want to save Neptune?"

"I want to save Nep-Nep, but I'm not the right person to save Nep-Nep."

"... What do you mean?"

"... I kept it secret, but I actually failed at nursing school… there's no way I could do something important like this…" oh? I thought it was something far worse

"Is that it?"

"My, I thought of something worse, but if that is it…" she was confused by what they mean

"Come on, we aren't gonna let you do all the work yourself."

"Yes. We will assist to the greatest extent possible."

"Compa, tell us what to do, and we'll do it. Let's save Nep, together." We all help out Compa and done everything she has told us to do, and now we have finished it

"I-it's done! We can save Nep-Nep now!" Yea, and it didn't take to long

"I thought it would be more complex, but that was a lot simpler than expected."

"I was surprised when we could search the recipe on the internet… alright then lets give her the antidote."

"Okay, Nep-Nep, open wiiiide…" but the darn girl won't do it

"Darn she has her mouth shut tight…" I hate doing this

"Well, I only have one choice to do." I get the bowl of liquid and hold it inside my mouth which made everyone jump by surprise then I press my lips to Neptune's and push the liquid into her mouth making her drink the contents and I could feel her moving her arms over my neck

"Well isn't that romantic, those two are a cute couple, even if they are Goddess and Guardian for Planeptune." It may be so Vert, but I love her with my own Purple Heart, heh I'm funny even I smiled while kissing Neptune

"I'm surprised he would actually think of something like that…"

"... Neptune…"

"Mmm ahh I really enjoyed that Jeffy, you are some kisser~" OK that was just to much to say

"I'm glad you are feeling better, now why don't we all chat about what has happened?" All of us got settled inside the room and start talking for a while

 **What's up my Brawlers? MSLBRAWL here, I'm glad that I could make another chapter so quickly, though I will be wanting some ideas for the second Extra chapter once Leanbox is done cause I want some good romance stuff to happen soon, but I am also excited to do Lowee because I am putting a special warrior in the first chapter of the Lowee Arc, I'm not going to spoil anything except only one person knows what if he is reading it, but anyway thanks so much for reading and hope to see you next chapter, BRAWL ON!**


	9. Leanbox, Arfoire and Kalstar

**Chapter 7 Leanbox, Arfoire and Kalstar**

So after a while we have told Neptune all that has happened while she was poisoned

"... So, Lady Vert helped us save you."

"Hey don't forget about me!"

"That wasn't hero-like for me to get poisoned. Shame on me."

"I'm sorry Neptune, if I'd had warn you sooner this would have never happened."

"Oh, you worry too much, Jeffy. Come on, come at me like you usually do. I mean, my jokes and puns don't shine without you laughing at moments."

"Man, I can't believe how quickly you're back to normal despite everything that happened."

"Hehehehe. Now that's my Jeffy!" She wraps her arms around me with a loving way "and a thanks to you too, Vert, Isa."

"Please, it was my pleasure. But… you are a Goddess too, so you do be careful."

"I can do everything to help her out."

"... Huh? Lady Vert, did you know Nep was a Goddess?" Iffy, are you serious?

"All the Goddesses know who we are, as well as the Guardians. And seriously what's with the silent stares?" Is this because all of us were fighting in the Console War? No wait never mind "but as I said before me and Isaac really don't give a crap about the Console War."

"Neither is Vert. If we were truly enemies, we wouldn't have helped at all. The reason, we all have fought for a very long time, the former God and Goddess heed the word who created the Goddesses, and for giving us Guardians the power to protect them."

"Basically those two are like their mother and father. The father came to us four and gave us powers that are unlike humans, that had given me the idea to create Gauntlets for each of us. Yep, that's right I created these!"

"(As long she has her games, she would care less about being a Goddess…)" aw geez

"What's your thoughts, Neptune! Do you want to gain rule of the world?"

"Well I'm sure Isaac told you that she has no memory."

"My, how silly of me to forget."

"I told her that she was a Goddess, I was thinking about keeping it secret but until this little jumped at her, I had no choice." I pet Yui's head and she giggled "we also encountered both Noire and Jym"

"Noire… Jym…? Ah, Lastation's Goddess and Guardian. So that means you've already…"

"yea, they weren't exactly friendly with us. But thanks to Neptune we eventually became friends."

"I'm amazed you could get along with that hard-headed Noire…"

"Well, I am the main character of the story, after all! Yay!" Not really, it's basically me since this FanFiction is all us Guardians (fourth wall breaks)

"... It seems I can trust you with what I wanted to speak on." She must mean something like what Isaac told me

"Oh? Like inviting us to play online? I don't mind, but I wanna be an elf." Of course you would want that Neptune…

"My, I would love to have you all join my sessions, but that's not it. What I wanted to… oh my, it's so late. Well, could you come tomorrow?"

"Sure, we can can by tomorrow. I do need some rest after all anyway see you later!" The four of us along with Yui still in human form go to a hotel and we get our rooms, while me and Neptune have a room to ourselves and Yui is with us on the other bed in here while me and Neptune use one bed for us, though I tucked Yui in the bed and kissed her on the forehead and she fell asleep, I then get into the covers of the bed me and Neptune are using and I wrap my arms around her "lets have a good sleep OK?" Neptune giggled and then kissed me

"Sure, good night Jeffy I love you."

"Night Neptune, I love you too." We both then fell asleep

The next day we are now heading to the basilicom to see what Vert needs us for, I'm sure I know what it is already

"Hey daddy, I can sense something odd somewhere out in the mountain area." Now that she says that, I can feel it too. I wonder what that is…

"We can worry about that later, first let's go see Vert and Isaac inside." We enter inside the basilicom and see the old geezer

"IM SORRY SIR!" Whoa! "SORRY FER THE PROBLEMS THE LAST TIME!" Holy shit, this guy is really out of it…

"Whoa, who knew that someone could be scared of an apology? So what is this about?" We then see Vert walk up to us

"Iffy, I've been waiting for you."

"Well, ah, I suppose this means we're all in the clear?"

"Ye, no need to worry anymore."

"We've asked Yvoire kindly to not do this again. Isn't that right, Yvoire?"

"*shudder* Y-yes! I-i will never do it again, so please forgive me!" Holy shit this guy really is scared out of his mind

"I think I'm gonna not ask what they even did to have him be like this…"

"Oh well that is a secret to me and Vert, isn't it, Yvoire?" The dude didn't say anything but just screamed and ran off somewhere

"Now, there is something of urgency we need to speak of. Follow us to my room." We follow them into Vert's room again which still has the load of games and pictures of… well I'm sure you can guess "to be Frank, we need for you to recover our lost powers as both Goddess and Guardian." I thought so

"That was like a straight ball down the middle. Um, what happened?"

"... It was on a day I was returning from an event I attended in secret. I was tired after a whole day of walking with goods I bought at the event. Then someone attacked me and the next thing I knew, my power was gone."

"Oh, I can relate. All that walking at an event can really tire you out."

"That's not good if you both don't have your power as a Goddess and Guardian. Once that's removed you start aging like normal, and neither of them can use Hard Drive Divinity and Guardian Drive Divinity. It's basically why both of them couldn't do HDD and GDD at all. So they are like normal humans now.

"Exactly. Hence, we need the power back to prevent our aging process. Losing beauty and the ability to play in future titles is fear itself." That's only for you Vert "we must stop this aging at any cost!"

"Well, the only way we can do that is find out where the person that took your power is at, and I am grateful for you helping Neptune so we gotta repay you both."

"We could not discuss this with the basilicom, so thank you."

"So, you two never told anyone in the basilicom about this? Well it would make sense cause it would cause concern for everyone in the nation. And for that you were avoiding contact with everyone right?"

"Yup, well, also because of the major update to the online game rules too." I thought so… wait

"Hey guys, the power I've been sensing is really strong, no wait I sense two and their heading to Lowee, it might be the person who took your powers. We don't have much time let's get a move on!" All of us leave the basilicom and head to a mountain area "so how did you find the person?"

"Well, Yvoire said that a Lowee Evangelist, Conversation, was pulling strings."

"Hmm, I wonder…"

"We think that this Conversation person is the one who took our powers."

"So tell me Isaac, how did you find out?"

"My sixth sense? *snickers* well seriousness, it is because Neptune was targeted. And to what I suspected, she was targeted because she was a Goddess… I doubt there are many who seek to harm the Goddesses and Guardians."

"So we can believe that our target is someone who works for both White Heart and White Knight."

"Ooh! This is starting to sound like a mystery novel!"

"I'm guessing that since they knew both Isaac and Vert had no interest in the Console War, so they let them live. But let's stop talking and get moving!" All of us start moving onward and take out any of the monsters that get in our way and ones that go viral, we have gotten to a good distance and now see two people walking in the direction to Lowee but no more "hey you! You two must be the ones who poisoned Neptune aren't ya?!"

"Tch! They got here before we could leave!"

"Dammit! This isn't what we planned!" That voice! … I… I'm gonna kill him…

"... Yui… hide behind the rocks…"

"Daddy?"

"Don't try and stop me…" she flies out of my pocket and I walk towards the two "so why don't you return the power you've stolen, now or else I have to use force on you! And reveal who you really are!"

"Clever as always." The two remove the cloaks and show themselves, apparently the female was a witch, and the guy I knew

"Kalstar, we meet again."

"Hey! That's the elderly lady we met at Planeptune!" Really?

"I guess that must mean you are Arfoire huh? And to make things more surprising that cloak to call yourself Conversation was just a fake."

"Exactly, you were always so catching on faster than anyone else Jeffrey." I won't accept this!

 **Isaac's P.O.V.**

"I'm gonna destroy you both!" Jeff turns into Purple Knight and… oh no… "DIE!" The eyes turned gold this is bad!

"Shit, this is gonna be rough!" All the girls except Vert looked at me confused

"What do you mean?" Jeff starts fighting both Kalstar and Arfoire, as what I heard him say

"What happened to Jeffy?" Seeing him fighting both of them and even caring if he gets hurt, he is wildly attacking both of them and damaging them

"It's a skill that makes him lose all sense of him self, it increases his speed, strength, but it decreases his defence, if he goes into the berserk mode, he goes wild and doesn't have any idea what just happened."

"Oh no, Jeffy…" he was fighting so much that he has so many scratches on his body, and he is getting beaten but is doing something against them "... Jeff… stop!" I was shocked that he reacted to Neptune's voice

"N… Nep… Tune?" No way…

"Please don't do this Jeff… you shouldn't do that just cause of me…" I couldn't believe what I was seeing he lowered his swords, then all of sudden he was blown into a wall and was hurting "Jeff!"

"You are a fool to be facing us! Now meet your fate!" Kalstar raised his sword but then an explosion hit him in the chest and sent him a distance away from Jeff

 **Jeff's P.O.V.**

"You should watch where there is someone helping." I opened my eyes to see…

"Dark Samus?" He turned to me and held out a hand which I take and stood up though feeling like crap

"You shouldn't release that anger of yours, otherwise you'd get yourself killed." I hate to admit this, but he's right

"Yea… sorry, I should be more careful."

"Of course, and thanks for trusting me. Now why don't we all fight these two together?"

"You bet! Come on everyone lets do this!" Everyone comes into battle, Neptune turns to Purple Heart, and I pull out a healing crystal and recover my injuries "alright you two prepare for defeat!"

"You think we will allow this?! Let us show our true power!" All of a sudden the two glowed in front of us and changed into Green Heart and Green Knight

"No way, those forms…!"

"Yes! We will use both YOUR powers to destroy you all! Now die!" They had their weapons glow and the ground shook and sent us all into the walls and I was crushed by everyone

'Dammit that hurts! Even when I just use a healing crystal…' I see everyone go in different spots and Dark Samus was still by me

"I hate to say it, but that was a worthy exhibition of our power…"

"I… can't believe it… even in this form…?!"

"Man, I can't believe how strong that was…"

"Hahaha! The sight of the Goddesses and Guardians groveling in front of me! Splendid! Hah!"

"Kya!"

"Gh- Neptune!" Both Arfoire and Kalstar attacked Neptune, Vert then Isaac

"No that no one can get in my way, I'll slowly send you to your grave." Not yet Arfoire! Dark Samus fires two energy blasts and hits them

"Gah! What the?! What's going on?! Why can't I move?!"

"We might not be strong enough to beat you, but I am strong enough to paralyze you!" I ran as fast as I could and place a hand their backs and pull a green orb out and it changed them to what they are "Jeff quick! Give those back to Vert and Isaac! This won't last long for you!" I nod and ran to Isaac and Vert

"Dammit!"

"Don't even try!" DS shot some missiles at them and did some damage

"Here you two!" The two orbs went inside them and then they both glowed and changed into the two I know in their actual forms "alright! Let's do this together! Charge!" All the girls went after Arfoire and us three go straight for Kalstar "Isaac lets do this!" He nods back and we get into position then our swords glowed green

"Dual and Flame!" I summoned tons of bkllack and Green swords and Isaac has three swords that are on fire, and we send all of them at him which have done great damage then Isaac runs towards him having his sword glow

"Great Aether!" Using his best skill, Isaac done intense damage on Kalstar and slammed him into the ground and I start my own skill

"Eclipse!" Using my new 27- hit combo skill I have greatly wounded him where he couldn't stand anymore

"... Gh… this isn't… over fools…" with that he disappeared leaving no trace at all

"We have stopped him, but he will come back soon." There is no lie in that, we may see them again

"Then it's best if you join in with us DS." Everyone walks around us and they were confused to my comment "look, for whatever reason Seren said we can trust him, I may not know why but I'm sure we can." They looked at him then back at me and agreed to the idea "alright, but I want to say this, make one wrong move and we kick you out!"

"Of course, I understand. Shall we return to Planeptune and rest?" Can't argue that, we have done awesome

"Hold on I think this is a Key Fragment!" Compa raised a piece of what looks like the object they found

"Is that what we are looking for?"

" _Let me explain…"_ what the heck?

"That voice… Histy?"

"So this is Histy?" I never actually heard her, but Neptune and Compa did so this must be her

" _It has been quite a while. And, nice to speak with you, Lady Vert, Lord Isaac, Lord Jeff, Dark Samus, IF, and of course Yui."_ She already knows about Yui?

"So, you're Histy…"

"Didn't they say that you were sealed away?"

" _I am using the resonance of the Key Fragment you've found… This way, I am able to temporarily speak through them."_

"I guess that would make sense… anyway why was the Key Fragment here?"

" _That is the one that Arfoire was carrying and dropped."_

"So I was right, it was thanks to Seren who told us who they were, though it was my first time meeting Arfoire…"

" _I believe she feared you collecting them, so she kept one on her."_

"Well, that would probably explain why it was here."

" _One word of warning… Arfoire's true power is the power to copy. Not only that, but Kalstar has the same type of power."_

"... I see… we did get our powers back, but they could have a copy of it with them."

" _Yes. Both of them may have alter the copied powers to make them their own."_ I wonder what happens if they collected all four of each?

"We should be on guard if they try to take them away from you two." Meaning both me and Neptune

" _That is why I wanted to warn you of their unique power. … it seems my time is up. Please, continue looking for the Key Fragments."_ With that her voice vanished

"She may have gone away, but we still have good information. Now we all better be careful at what happens." The four of us revert back to normal "I think we should go to Planeptune and rest up for a while, we had a crazy moment here in Leanbox. What are you two going to do?"

"Well, we do have a lot of stuff to do, even after all of this. We will be watching of the Overlord worship and Enemy discs. And once we are done we can come over to join on the party." Sure, I know what's going to happen

 **What's up my Brawlers? MSLBRAWL here, I am so happy that I had gotten this far, and soon we will head to Lowee! Anyway I would like some ideas for the Extra 2 chapter, I already have one or two ideas I would like three or four more from you guys, please review me an idea and I'll put it for the Extra scenes, anyway thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time, BRAWL ON!**


	10. Extra 2

**Extra 2**

 _Conversation with DS_

We have returned to Planeptune to rest up for a while of course, and I have been wondering a few things from DS right now, if I can trust him, what does he know that I don't? I think I'll ask him

So now I was walking around Planeptune in search for DS who went somewhere, though I was sure someone saw him go into a forest for some reason, I wonder why but I might get the answer from him. So I went to the forest area people talked about and it seems to be where I have landed at, I then see him right next to what seems to be the same pool of water I landed in after falling off of Celestia

"DS…" he turned to me and I walked closer "what are you doing here?"

"I came here because of how it all started, it was because Arfoire was the one who had suggested to send both you and Neptune off of Celestia." What?! "You two were the most difficult of the three pairs, and she used a way where neither you nor Neptune could hear except the others." So that's it… "and that's when both of you fell off of Celestia."

"But I made myself fall, I was worried about Neptune so I fell on my own without them pushing me off."

"I see… the other Sages need our help, so let us rest until we go to Lowee…" he starts walking back to the city but there was something else

"Hold on! Did the Sages tell you that I fell? Or was it something else?" He stopped walking but didn't turn around

"... I saw you fall from the sky…" what? "I was looking for you down here before, I did go to the basilicom but you weren't home so I decided to look around the city and that's when I saw a shooting star or something falling down to the ground…" that must have been me "I went to find out what it was, and when I got there you were there in water unconscious." That must be how I got out "I couldn't tell you anything while you were knocked out, so I brought you out of the water and left you there, I couldn't come see if you woke up because I was busy…" now it makes sense on how I was brought out of there "when I saw you injured in that cave I was to late to help you, I was doing a job for Histoire to not let anyone get through while Neptune and the two with her were getting the Key Fragment. But Arfoire flew through the hole above and I wasn't expecting it."

"So you've been helping this whole time for us?"

"Yes, I have. There is a reason why I am helping, I'm sure I will tell you the story someday." He then continued walking and I was left in the forest looking at where he was going

"... Hmm, I wonder what the story is about… eh I'll find out someday." I start walking back to Planeptune and head back to Compa's house

 _Future plans_

You think that someday a couple like me and Neptune would get married in some other time? Well I'm thinking that I will propose to her in the future, not right this moment but someday later on

I was walking around Planeptune just enjoying my own time alone, Neptune is actually still asleep unfortunately. Yea it's like almost around afternoon and she is still asleep, ugh that girl can't enjoy some time with me when just like a few days we became a couple, though it doesn't matter because I saw something in the window, a wedding dress. I could ask Neptune to marry me and maybe we can have our own family someday

"*sigh* what's the use? I don't have enough to get one for her…" I was about to leave when I saw the store manager come out and saw me

"Oh? Hello good sir, how may I be of help for you?"

"Oh nothing, I'm only just looking at the dresses you have here on display."

"Ah, are you thinking of asking your special one someday?"

"Yea, but though I don't think I have the money to get one for her…"

"Well my good sir I am actually having a sale for some of them." Wait what? Then I might be able to buy them without any problems "come on in I'll show you what we have." So I follow him inside and take a look around seeing the dresses around the store "we have a couple of these here that are at a price of 400000 Credits." Oh boy that's a bit too much for me to get

I have looked around for something but I couldn't find anything that would work at all for Neptune, maybe I can find something for her in HDD form, though how can I get something that can fit her?

"Um, the ones you have shown aren't right for the person I would ask in the future."

"Well I'm sorry we couldn't help, but maybe this one can work." He opens a door and I see a dark purple dress with flowers that can be something for Neptune to wear "I don't know what to do with this one, but maybe I can give it to you for about 250000 Credits." that can work

"Sure, but how am I supposed to get her a ring? I want her to be the happiest woman in her life."

"Now that I think about it could I ask who the lucky girl is?" Aw crap I was hoping to get out of this

"I don't want this to spoil anything, but…" I had my gauntlet appear on my hand and he went wide eyed

"L-lord Purple Knight?!" I nod and put my finger over my lips to keep secret which he understood "if so, then that must mean you are asking Lady Purple Heart to marry you?" I nod again "ah well, since it's you two I'll give you the dress and this new suit I had made special for you and a pair of rings for free!" Hearing all this put me in surprise

"For free?! Are you serious?!" He nodded "holy cow, I'll take it! Great in doing business, also please keep my identity secret."

"I will do anything for you my Lord, I promise." He puts the dress and suit in a bag along with the box with the two rings inside and hands it to me "hope you and our Lady have a lovely life my Lord!"

"Thanks, we will!" I leave the store and head to the basilicom so I can place these somewhere so Neptune can't find them 'this is the only place where I can hide them, I can't let Neptune see these until later on' I hide these in the new room I made during the time after we left Lastation cause I knew someday me and Neptune would be a couple, the room has a queen size bed with pillows that have the N icon on it, the covers are Purple and the N is a darker purple, my desk and computer are in here, we now have a window to see the view of our city, I also had a few pictures of us going on a few dates when we became a couple 'heh that girl gets way to happy when we are on a date' I place the bags on the bed and put the box in the nightstand 'someday I will ask her that question, I know that it will be someday.' I left the basilicom and return to the house

 _The Creation of the Dark Clone_

It was strange of what I found, I had to do some research on this substance that I had just found a few days ago, I never really worked on it but this time I need to know what this stuff is

I had made a lab so I could do research on what this black liquid is, also Neptune is here with me cause she thought she didn't want to leave me by myself

"Hmm…" I am at my desk having to type on the computer seeing what I am getting on the computer from the results "this doesn't make sense… is there something that I am missing?" I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss on my cheek, I look to see that it was Neptune

"You still figuring out what this stuff is?"

"Yea, I feel like I've done everything to find out what this black stuff is… I haven't gotten anything useful to know. There must be something I am missing…"

"What about doing this that says, if mixed with blood it does something unexpectingly amazing." What?! How did I not see that part? I don't think that was there when I was researching it "I wonder what would happen."

"Hmm…" deciding my curiosity takes over I do the things and take some of my blood "ugh, I really hate doing this, but curiosity kills the cat."

"That sort of looked disgusting, I feel a little sick seeing you do that…" I do the stuff to have my blood done, once finished I then poured the blood into the tube that has the strange liquid, once I had poured it all in the strange liquid started bubbling inside the tube and is…

"Whoa it's growing!" I grab Neptune and ran away from the desk and then it explodes and I cover Neptune and having smoke flying around the room "*cough* Neptune are you OK? *cough*"

"Yea *cough* what happened?" I stood up and so did Neptune, we see the smoke clearing and I could see a figure standing right where the explosion is, and I could see most of what the person looks like, it would seem to be male that has very dark black hair, has a black shirt, a blood red jacket, I could also see the person wear what seems like a stripe scarf that's black and dark red, the shorts are black, and he has shoes that don't have laces, and at just a moment I swear I saw that his face looked exactly like mine for a moment only with red eyes though

"Ah! It feels good to be human again!" The voice is also mine, but it wasn't me

"Nepu?! Jeff was that you?!"

"I don't think so…" the smoke had finally cleared and I could see what the person actually looks like "I don't believe it… this can't be possible…" it was me, but the color clothing was different "just who are you?"

"Well you should know of course, I am you after all. You are the one that have created me." What? "You may have not know, but I used to be any other humans in the past, a special power that was locked away and it was alive. Different humans have accidentally used their blood on the power, and they didn't suit my taste, but you are different from all of those in the past. I feel like I wanna stay like this for eternity, but I should get use to being you, lets have a spar for a while other me." All of a sudden dark smoke swirled on his hands and created two swords that are both black and had red lines on them "I'm surprised that you know Dual-Wielding, you are probably the only person who knows how to Dual Wield."

"Grr, that may be true but I won't give up to anyone like you!" I drew out my swords and I saw Neptune back away knowing this should not be a fight she should get into a fight between someone that's me, and I'm sure he won't hold back, all of a sudden a dark mist surrounds us and it seems to be somehow frightening and seems a lot different and it gives me shivers up my spine

"Ha!" The other me came at me and went for a side slash which I jump back but just got barely cut on my stomach

"Gah! What the hell?! How did that hurt so much?!" I heard him laugh a bit

"I guess I forgot, whenever we are in this foggy mist, there is no way of escaping unless you beat me, and that gauntlet of yours is completely useless in here." No way… that means I'll take real damage in here "now, shall we continue this fight?" He charges at me again and I block his attacks and go for a sneak attack, I block the attack then thrust my sword at his face which only gave him a cut on his pale skin cheek, and I see blood drip from it "not bad, guess I'll have to go harder!" His blades glowed a bright red and now he starts clashing blades with me which sends sparks everywhere, I was holding him there and kick him away which surprised him and I jump at him and use both of my swords and slice down barely getting him then he thrusts his swords hitting my arms which hurt real bad, and I had to finish this now!

"You may be me, but I have something you don't have! StarBurst Stream!" My swords glowed blue and I do my combo against him which he tried blocking the attacks but doing my last hit it sent him smashing into the wall and the mist disappears, he starts to stand up and Neptune walks up to me worried about me

"Gh, you aren't bad… heh… you don't think I'm that easy to beat? Don't count on it, you may have beaten me now, but I still have many more tricks up my sleeve, I Dark Jeff will return for a rematch someday. Farewell…" a dark portal opened and he disappeared through it and the portal disappeared as well.

"I can't believe what I just did, I created an evil counterpart of myself and he is outside in Gamindustri, I put the world in grave danger…"

"Hey don't feel down, when we meet him again we will go and defeat him before he can do anything to put the world in danger! You can count on us to help you out!" She smiles with pride and I couldn't help but smile also

"You're right Neptune, one day we will destroy him and bring peace to Gamindustri." With the place all wrecked we left and returned to Compa's house, though I still had the wounds from the battle so Compa had to bandage me up

 **What's up my Brawlers? MSLBRAWL here, I have finally did a scene where Dark Jeff appears, it was an idea for him to appear for the Megadimension story when Kurome or Dark Uzume first shows herself, so spoiler to that, but not really cause I won't mention anymore, I was also thinking of posting the prologue to Megadimension Guardians VII later on as a bonus since I actually got the Good ending to beating it, which I was sad at what happened but I am going for True ending this time, anyway hope you guys enjoyed this and see you next time, BRAWL ON!**


	11. Lowee, the Young Swordsman

**Chapter 8 Lowee, the Young Swordsman**

So we did have a good rest for a long while, and lots of things have happened. We also had someone join us in our little rest, and I'm sure you guys know who I'm talking about

"So why is it that you came here Isaac?" My and him were playing a game while Vert was hugging Iffy, yup they both came over to join us

"I can't let Vert go by herself, I'm her Guardian and I need to be by her side, oh dude there is an item for you to get!" I look to where he is pointing and get the item

"So why aren't you two doing the work you mentioned?" It was odd because they said they had work but just came over

"She had gotten Yvoire to do the work just to see Iffy." Yea now you are calling her Iffy as well Isaac, just wow dude

"... I swear I just heard a cry of agony from Leanbox… meh, probably my imagination or something, oh hey break those walls right there dude." We continue playing the co-op game we are doing and tell what the other person has to do, I really think we are more friendly than from the Console War "so now that we got the second Key Fragment, the only ones we need are from Lowee and Lastation."

"Didn't you say that you needed to look for the sages as well?"

"Yea, DS is scanning if there is on in Lowee, apparently there wasn't anything in Leanbox."

"Interesting, I wonder why…"

"Here have a snack dude, these are good." I hand a bag of chips to him and he takes one and bites it "so now that you came here how about both you and Vert join us in our quest?"

"Sure, he can also dude some funny stuff together, like that one time we did a long time ago in Leanbox when you visited?"

"*snicker* oh my god, that was the funniest thing we ever done in the past, I still remember it to!"

"Yea! I would never forget something like that ever!" Me and him high five and continue playing the game and actually get a boss area "oh shit this one is the toughest one in the game! We are facing something that is far worse!"

"We can do this! Watch out!" We dodge the boss' attack and went to different sides, the boss WS looking at me and Isaac attacked we did this for a while and were able to get the boss to about 63% of its health right now

"Oh man this is gonna take a long time, we need more people but the girls don't understand this game like we do!"

"Oh I know!" I pause the game to get his attention "why don't we go to Lowee and get Alex with us?"

"Yea, that would be a good idea, three guys is better than two, and we can also defeat the boss in this once we get him to help us."

"Oh right, before we go here put these on." I gave him a pair of glasses and I put mine on "I use these to hide my identity so no one knows who I am."

"Ah, good idea. I think Vert went to get some while shopping for new releases today." Interesting, I was going to give her a pair but oh well, we should get moving

So me and Isaac got some heavier jackets and now the six of us are at Lowee and also DS decided to look around Lowee and give us a call if he found anything, I also got a small coat for Yui that is on my shoulder now

"Wow, I never knew Lowee was covered in snow, it's so amazing to see other lands!"

"Yea, I don't know how Blanc and Alex can stand to this temperature, and it seems the girls are having fun especially Iffy and Vert." Vert is hugging Iffy to warm up with, Neptune has a hoodie though she doesn't have shorts on, and I'm worried about that "lets continue onward and head to the basilicom." We continue on walking and now we actually got to the basilicom

"Hello? Is Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight around?" Who's knows Neptune

"My, it just struck me, but was it fine to just come to Lowee's basilicom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I understand, if Conversation was here at the basilicom, the three could be together in this. We have entered enemy territory, lets hope nothing bad happens."

"He does have a point, I'm already getting a bad vibe right now." No kidding Isaac

"But, since we're here, we may as well ask around for constipation already."

"I suppose this is a risk we need to take. Oh, and that's Conversation…"

"Welcome to the Lowee basilicom. Have you come to see Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight?"

"Of course, we would like to ask them a couple of questions, if they have answers for us."

"Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight's Chamberlain. It must have been cold outside. Let me prepare something warm for you."

"Ooh! Can I get a nice warm bowl of stewed pudding?!"

"I would be happy if I had a cup of sugar topped with hot chocolate."

"I'll have milk tea."

"I'll have the same. Oh, but a Darjeeling pure blend for the tea leaves."

"I'll have some hot chocolate as well, also milk and cookies for this little one here."

"I'll have green tea."

"This isn't a restaurant…" Pfft apparently the girls think it is ha! "Lady White Heart, Lord White Knight. We have some visitors here who would like to meet you."

"So, they finally came… let them enter." as to hearing that we enter the room and see both Blanc and Alex standing by each other

"Hi, Lady White Heart! Lord White Knight! I'm Neptune, and this here is…"

"Just cut the introduction. We know you all very well." Really? I guess they are more sharper to know who we are

"Huh? Are we famous or something?"

"Yes, very famous…" wait… Something doesn't seem right…

"Heh, now you're making me blush…"

"Famous as messengers of Momus, that is."

"Well crud…!"

"I thought so!" Damn, why this?!

"Everyone, come out. Capture these heretics…" tons of guards of the basilicom come and and surround us all, i heard the guards talking a bit and I'm sure Blanc would get pissed hearing that

"Looks like you're cornered." What? She didn't react… that must mean…

"Blanc, Alex… are you both serious?"

"Dead serious. While I'm at it, I'll end your misery here too, Jeff."

"Impressive, you saw right through my disguise." Even though I know that it wouldn't help much

"Um, wh-what should we do now…?"

"Well, I have one idea." I stuck my hand at the glass "needle arrow attack!" I fire three arrows and they made contact with the glass and destroyed it "lets run for it!" I grab Neptune and run out to jump off and into the forest and the others follow along and we have ran a far distance to get away from the basilicom staff chasing us now

"I-i wonder if we're safe now?"

"Not a chance, they catch up to us soon. Let's hurry to the city up ahead." All of us start walking though we do have to get rid of enemies that get in our way, and both me and Isaac are doing well at taking them out while we continue, and we also had to deal with some viral enemies also, and I'm sure we got to a good distance away

"*burr* i-its so c-cold… I'm growing icicles on my nose…" ugh that girl is just…

"Iffy? Are we near the city? I'm starting to get sleepy here…"

"It's only a little further. Let's keep going."

"It's hard when the basilicom is against us, I think we need some allies to help us. And it would be harder with both the CPU and GPU against us."

"Well, we will need to prioritize seeking help, then."

"*sigh* I guess it isn't that easy finding the Key Fragments…"

"But, there is one thing that we know for sure." Hmm?

"Huh? What's that?" I'd like to know as well Neptune

"That the Lowee basilicom is backing Conversation."

"With them calling us messengers of Momus is total proof they are setting us up."

"Yeah, but so what? There isn't much we can do about it."

"That's why we need some more allies, someone outside the basilicom. It's the only way we can do this, it's like how we helped Chian in Lastation."

"Let's hurry to the city then and get help… and a room with a warm stove."

"... It seems even that would not be so easy to achieve."

"There they are! They're in the forest!" Dammit they caught up!

"Well shit they caught up!"

"Hands behind your head and stay on the ground!"

"No way! We aren't going to listen to scums like you! Besides there isn't anything you can do!"

"Give up already!"

"Oh? You're going to face us?"

"Not us! Go! Dragon, I choose you!" Holy shit that's an enemy disc! Also I hold up a sign saying 'Pokemon reference'

"Those idiots! They're using enemy discs! Well, guess they come from Lowee."

"Well be serious, then! Go! Nep-Nep, I choose you!"

"Pika!" Neptune glowed and turned into Purple Heart "I won't hold back against monsters."

"Wh-what?! She transformed!" That was great!

"Hey Isaac, should I go first or you?"

"How bout this, Go! Jeff, I choose you!"

"On it!" I then transform into Purple Knight and I smiled "now then. Go! Isaac, I choose you!"

"Ready!" He transformed to Green Knight and grinned "that was fun."

"What the?! Even those guys transformed!" I was laughing inside my heading thinking how great this was, and also Vert was getting Iffy to say it which made her squeal then transform "she changed, too?!"

"No matter. Through rigorous training, people and monsters can become stronger! I've lived and trained with my fighting monster! And that will never change! Messengers of Momus! We will grind you with our superior power! Hoo hah!" The ancient dragon we are now facing comes for an attack using its claws, we get away from the attack and go for our own attack which it came back to back hand us which sent me and Isaac into a few trees

"Jeff!/Isaac!" The dragon then smacked both Neptune and Vert into some trees also and we had to get this done

"I can't lose to an Ancient Dragon, Eclipse!" I charge at it and dodge the claws and start my 27-hit combo but it didn't kill it

"Side slash!" Isaac did his speed hit skill and did a slash on the leg, then the girls went for a skill also

"Critical Edge!" Doing three hits Vert went next

"Sylhet Spear!" A large spear impales the dragon but still didn't kill it "this one is a tough enemy."

"This one is much stronger than the others, we might have a difficult time doing this." I just hope we can destroy it and run for it

"Frozen Flame Strike!" Huh? All of a sudden a guy with sage green hair with a white cloak with gold on it, with a sword shaped like a lightning bolt hits the dragon from behind and lands in front of us "all of you get moving! I can handle this!"

"What?! Who are you? And that form… is that?"

"No time to explain, you all need to make a run for it!" I look at everyone who seemed as confused as I am, but I just can't let this guy fight alone

"All of you get to a safe distance, I'll distract them for a while!"

"What?! But Jeff!"

"I'll be fine, just hurry and get somewhere safe!" Hearing my suggestion they didn't argue and run for it "mind if I tag in?"

"What are you doing?! I said that I can take care of this!"

"Heh, there's no way you can fight by yourself, besides I may not know who you are, but you seem like a cool guy to me." He was surprised about my comment, and I could see that his eyes are different color, one purple and the other red, and they have the symbols as when both the Goddesses and Guardians transform, but he doesn't seem to be a GPU cause he doesn't have a gauntlet "no use talking lets fight!" The dragon tried swiping it's claw but the two of us dodged the attack and his blade changed to a bright yellow color

"Lightning's Revenge!" His blade was flowing with electricity and it zaps the dragon and it seemed to paralyze it, he must know element attacks, that's cool

"Amazing… I never knew someone could have this power…"

"Hey, how about we do a combination attack?" I give a nod and he raised his sword which turned into a dark purple color and I stand right next to him with the energy color flowing into my swords, we both nod and charge at the dragon

"Shadow's Abyss!" We both sync and slash the dragon making a X on it which seems to be opening more spots on it and it sprung a light of the shadow color in the spot until it bursts into data

"Alright we finished it, lets get to the others!"

"Before we do, hyah!" I aimed my hand at the basilicom members and shoot a smoke ball at them and created a smoke cloud to give us time "now lets run!" The two of us ran until we were now away from the guys, also it seems I was right that he went into HDD or something, cause he changed to what seems to be his regular self "whew, I think we are alright… I have to thank you for helping us out."

"It's what I can do, I also wanted to help out you and the others."

"Well I'm grateful, how about we introduce ourselves."

"Sure, my name is Chris Macduncan. I came from another Gamindustri."

"What?! You are from another dimension?!"

"Yup, and this may surprise you, but I am also a CPU."

"Say what?! You are a CPU?!" He nods "holy shit, this is the first I ever seen a male CPU…"

"Huh? What about you? Your form is sort of like a CPU."

"True, buts a little different. I am what is known as a GPU or Guardian Patron Unit, we take care of the Goddesses of the nation and protect them, and help them with the work. I am known as GPU Purple Knight."

"Wow, that's something I have never heard of. In my form I am called Sage Heart."

"Interesting, then can I ask how you were able to transport here?"

"Well, the Histoire in the Gamindustri I came from made a copy of me and sent me here to help you and the others out, and she was able to contact the Histoire here and made a copy of you and sent to the one I'm from."

"Wow, that seems so intense… it would be to much power to use if she copied all the GPUs, but she probably knows I could help out a lot faster."

"Yea, anyway shall we go and meet up with the others?"

"Yea, also I'm kinda curious but who are you in love with?" He was shocked by my question and blushed "is it to much or…"

"No you just surprised me, anyway the ones I love are both Neptune and Noire…"

"Say what?! Holy shit you dog, two girls?! You are lucky to get that Tsundere to love you! Jym has always been shy trying to confess to that girl."

"Is he her Guardian?" I nod to confirm the answer "I see, then if you are Purple I can guess you are with Neptune, well do this for me and take care of her."

"Sure, I want to send a message to the you in your world, I want to tell him to take care of Neptune in his world, and do it for me."

"Sure, I think your copy will probably tell my actual self that."

"Alright, lets go find the others. My gauntlet says they are just up ahead." He nodded and the two of us went onward to find them

 **What's up my Brawlers? MSLBRAWL here, yes! I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long fricking time! I would like to thank Arceus8888 for his permission on using his OC Chris, I also love your story so keep it up. I have already discussed some stuff with him a bit so he will know a bit of what happens in the future, but though I wont be spoiling anything for all of you, but anyway thanks so much for reading and hope to see you next time, BRAWL ON!**


	12. Lowee, The Resistance

**Chapter 9 Lowee, the Resistance**

Both me and Chris have walked for a while and finally caught up to the others who were just taking a break for a moment, and thanks to our diversion we were able to get away from the members, we also introduced each other to Chris and the story of how he got here, I was really mad since Neptune started calling him Chrissie, though he says that he is use to it, Compa calls him Arc and everyone else calls him Chris like I do, and so now we are walking again and Compa just went tired

"*Huff* *huff* i-i can't move any more…"

"Are you okay, Compa? You want me to transform and carry you?" I don't think that's a good idea Neptune…

"Oh, I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit." Yes, don't have Neptune transform, that would be bad

"Come on, we're friends and all, so no need to be shy. I get a lot more power when I change, and I can fly too, you know?" She transforms to Purple Heart, I was afraid of that

"Neptune! You idiot now look what you've done!"

"What's the matter, Jeff? You look serious…"

"I saw something light up down there!" Dammit they found us!

"It must be them!"

"This is what I was worried about, now they found us!"

"I… I'm sorry." She reverts back to normal and I could tell those guys are coming closer

"Now is not the time to feel sorry. Let's hurry and be on our way."

"Where can we run too?"

"It seems you need some help." What the?!

"What?! Who's there?!" We then see a girl walk up to us and… I have no idea what to say about her outfit…

"I'm CC2. I was asked to help you out. I'd appreciate it if you'd take down your arms."

"How can we know you're not working with the basilicom?"

"It's okay everyone, she can help us get away from the members following us. Daddy you agree with me right?" Oh I almost forgot that to tell him about Yui, oops

"Of course I do, come on we can get out of here."

"And people with such soft, fluffy ears and tail can't be bad!" Heh, I guess you can say that

"Ahahahaha! Oh, Neptune. You're just the same, no matter the realm. And I appreciate your comment on my ears and tail, but they're fake." Oh, another person who traveled through the dimensions, and now I'm sad that the ears and tail are fake

"Really?! I'm almost positive the velvet soft feel is real."

"So you're from a different realm? Well we did meet others like you so let's follow her and see where she takes us. We better hurry so let's get moving." CC2 nods and we all follow her to a farther place safe away from the guards

"The person who asked me to help is right up ahead."

"Aren't you coming too, CC2?"

"I was just asked to help bring you here and nothing more. Also, they could still be on chase, so I'll go mix things up a bit."

"You do that, and be careful as well."

"Sure thing! See ya!" CC2 runs off to where the guards are and we turn to see

"Nice to meet you all again."

"You were with Blanc and Alex…"

"Yes I am, again, both Lady Blanc's and Lord Alex's Chamberlain, Financier."

"We're we tricked again…?!"

"... Even if you are a girl, I'll have to kill you if you get in our way." Wow, that's dark Iffy…

"Get in your way?! Why, no! Quite the contrary. I've asked CC2 to help, as I had a favor to ask of you all."

"That's very hard to believe…"

"We don't have much time. Please follow me. If you feel at any time a sense of deceit, please go ahead and kill me." Whoa, not in my book unless if you are something else

"Daddy, it's OK to trust her. There isn't any negative feeling of not helping and I'm sure she will be able to help us."

"Well I can't argue with Yui when she can look into people's feelings and help them. So why don't we all get going?"

"I agree with Jeffy! How about you Compa?"

"I second that. I feel like we can trust her."

"An AI can tell so I'll believe also."

"*sigh* my, you are so trusting Isaac…"

"Thank you. Now, please, this way…" we follow Financier to what seems to be the city we were going to, I wonder why "we should be fine now."

"Yay! We're in the city!"

"See? I told you so. Told you to trust her!"

"My energy senses that no one is chasing us anymore… so I am sure we are now safe."

"Now that you're safe, I need you to meet two people."

"Are these two the reason why you helped us?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me… Lowee's CPU and GPU are here awaiting us?"

"Ah… that's partially correct, but… this is quite hard to explain."

"Hello there, Financier. It has been quite a while."

"I see two delicate beauties. Are they the ones you mentioned?"

"Yes. I was somehow able to get them here, away from the basilicom."

"I see. My name is… Older Brother. This here is Younger Brother." The fuck? What kind of names are those?!

"Older Brother and Younger Brother? What unusual names."

"They're not our real names. They're aliases. Right, Older Brother?"

"Yes. The beauty with the glasses. Can you grace us with your name?" What?

"My, what an honest person! My name is Vert."

"Vert… ah, what a kind and voluptuous name… may I call you Lady Vert?" The hell?

"Is he trying to do something to piss me off?" I don't know Isaac…

"Why, most certainly."

"Now, the fine maiden with the flowing pink hair, may I receive your name?"

"Me? My name is Compa."

"Ah, Compa… the name resonates angelic beauty and bounty…" OK that just seems odd…

"That's the first time anyone praised my name." I wonder though…

"Hey there! My name's Neptune!"

"I'm IF."

"Financier, so will they be seeing…"

"Yea. It may be complicated, but I believe they can help."

"Very well. Let us lead the way as gentlemen. Lady Compa, this way."

"Thank you."

"Lady Vert, may I? The footsteps are slippery, so let me lead the way." wait a minute!

"My, how thoughtful of you." I get it!

"Those bastards are only in it for the girls breasts!" I whispered to both Isaac and Chris which they go wide eyed "they only care about large breasts not like small ones."

"Those bastards! I wanna strangle them for taking Vert away from me!"

"I hope my actual self doesn't let Neptune and Noire be taken." That's right, he told us that Noire is traveling after destroying the machine, not like how the Noire here went with us "um Jeff… Neptune just transformed to Purple Heart." I look to see that Chris was right, she had gone HDD and now she just told them her name

"Oh not today woman!" I ran up to her and do the most surprising thing anyone would have done "whoop."

"What?! Jeff what are you doing?!" I bet you guys know what I'm doing, I have one hand on her back and the other on her legs, yup… I'm carrying her bridal style

"What the hell?! Dude what are you doing?!"

"What a guy should do to surprise they're girl, carry them. Now if you'll excuse us gentlemen, but please lead us to where we are going." I grin at them and they start walking on a path to somewhere

"Dude you asshole! Leaving us behind!" The guys were at my sides while walking and I'm still carrying Neptune still in HDD

"Well, I'm sorry. I couldn't let those asshole touch my girl while I'm around, so I had to think fast."

"Jeff, this is embarrassing to be like this right now…"

"Aww get use to it Neptune, but someday… we might get married…" I whisper that part into her ear and she blushed like mad, now we were hearing the details about the people here being in a resistance group.

"Hmm, against both Blanc and Alex… we might have a difficult time…"

"I don't know Isaac… something was different about them from when we encountered them at the basilicom… I don't know what, but we might find our answer a little sooner than we think…" then all of a sudden we were able to hear Iffy say…

"... Did you hear what she said?" Isaac grinned seeing the me and Chris also grinning and trying not to laugh

"Pfft yup…"

"Thunder tits…" we snickered so much that we still had to keep ourselves from laughing so hard

"If i let them continue, this will just get worse. Let me explain instead. Lowee was a land abound in joy and laughter amongst both the young and old. But of recent, Lowee has placed weight in becoming a nation of power… we are slowly becoming a land with the vision of dominating the world…" wow, I feel bad now

"That is quite unexpected, especially from Lowee…"

"The citizens were against the change, but this is both Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight's will… that is why we have formed a resistance group to get Lowee back to normal."

"Iffy, did you know anything about this?" Though it didn't really help because she was still a little broken that this is happening

"I think Iffy is going to get a little more worse than usual." I don't think I can help her at all

"Iffy is much more concerned about size than I expected…"

"Iffy? If you don't stop, I'm going to not like you anymore."

"... What?!" Holy shit that actually snapped her out of that

"I adored that strong, yet cool demeanor of yours along with your cuteness. Now, your eyes are dull with lack of hope. That's not the Iffy I know."

"Based on my Intel, Lowee began its militaristic reform a few months ago. Both Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight changed all of a sudden, making such drastic changes." Wow… she really changed her emotions so quick

"Now, that is my Iffy."

"Wow, she recovered fast…" my thoughts exactly… oh wait

"Hey Neptune I think you should return to normal cause you might tire yourself out like that."

"Oh, yes. Right." She reverts to her normal self and she became lighter than usual, yea I'm still carrying her

"What happened to Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight, Miss Financier?"

"I believe it can be better explained by the two you will be meeting. We're here. Excuse me… I bring to you our powerful allies." We enter the building and see two certain people who seem to be reading some books

"We're busy now. I'm sorry, but can you lead them out?" Wait a minute…

"Whaaaaa?!" That is so totally them! Then the ones we met are…

"They came all the way here for us. It would be rude to send them off."

"Why is Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight here?!" oh, I also put Neptune on her feet for now, though she wanted me to carry her but I told her no more now

"Why not? This is our room, you know."

"This is the leaders of our resistance and both CPU and GPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight."

"What?"

"This is so confusing that Nep-Nep is having a hard time figuring what to do."

"Be quiet… if you're going to cause a commotion, do it outside."

"Heh, it all makes sense. You two are the real Blanc and Alex, am I right?"

"Yes, exactly."

"No fair, Jeffy! Tell us what's going on!"

"Yes. Can you make it easier for us to understand?"

"Wait. Jeff, what do you mean real?"

"Oh, come on everyone don't pressure me with questions. Financier, could you please explain for me?"

"Hmm? You guys were here, too?"

"*sigh* with how Lady Vert is in presence, how little our CPU seems…" all of sudden Alex and Blanc closed their books

"... Did you say something that we don't like to hear…?"

"Nothing! Nothing, my Lady, and Lord."

"Ahahahaha… ha… *sigh* can we please get on with this…?"

"In short, Lowee was taken over by the fake Lady Blanc and fake Lord Alex."

"The Lady Blanc at the basilicom is Conversation in disguise. Though we don't know who is being as Lord Alex."

"Then that must mean Conversation had copied or stolen their power as Goddess and Guardian and taken over Lowee."

"Don't remind me of her! We trusted her and this is what we get!"

"So I'm sure both of you decided to form this resistance to get everything back to normal again huh?"

"Of course. Huh, wait… haven't we seen you all before somewhere…?" The three of us nod and took off our glasses

"Did we need to remind you both?"

"Vert?! Jeff?! Isaac?! Why did you all come to Lowee?"

"We came here to help Neptune and pay Conversation a visit."

"So that small pint next to you is…" I nod my head

"I lost my memory, but um… hey-hey, Blanc! Alex! Long time, no see!"

"So, you came here to fight me for position in the Console War…"

"More like we didn't come to fight at all, and to top it, Neptune doesn't remember a thing, so can't we all just be friends?"

"Don't remember? Her?" I nod

"... Well, if you say so. I see no reason to place doubt."

"Lady Blanc. Lord Alex. They are impressive allies, are they not?"

"... True. I couldn't have asked for better."

"But, this is Lowee's issue. We can't have other CPUs and GPUs helping us. We'll figure out a way to solve everything." Financier was depressed to hear this till a loud shaking started suddenly

"Whoa! Wh-what was that?!"

"That came from outside, this could be bad. Let's go see." all of us head outside and see what's going on and also I could see Alex was feeling a little meh right now "hey Alex, you feeling alright?"

"It's our shares, they are so low… but we can still handle this."

"You shouldn't overdo it, Alex." He just sighed and something under his breath

"So you finally came out huh, you faker."

"Back at you, faker."

"Heh! Talking tough as usual? I'll exterminate you along with those heretics around you. Come, Killachine." Shit, another one of those! "Go and destroy them, city and all!"

"What…? Destroy…? City…?" oh shit… "so now you're gonna kill everyone? Damn you! You stuck-up bastard!"

"Just every time you do this, everything is gonna get into a bad way."

"Shut the hell up! Before I have to shut it myself!"

"Ugh, why do you and Blanc always be like this?"

"It doesn't matter what you say. Killachine! Finish them!"

"What the?! Hey get yourself and your clothes back here!" Though the killachine got in the way "huh?! You wanna play?! Fine let's do this!" Both Blanc and Alex transformed

"Chris! Isaac! Neptune! Vert! Let's transform and help them out!" They nod and we transform together "lets do this everyone!"

"The hell you all HDD and GDD here for?! We don't need your fricking help!"

"Oh shut it, this is go help all the people that live here."

"Exactly, as CPUs and GPUs, it is our duty to help the people regardless."

"... Tch, suit yourself." All of us got our weapons ready and start fighting with the enemy swinging it's mace down and we dodge it "Dark Magic Attack!" Alex blasts a dark ball of energy and damage the enemy

"El Thunder!" Isaac sends an electrical beam at it and did a paralyze on it

"Needle Arrow Attack!" I send seven arrows and they explode on contact with

"My turn!" Chris did a chant and I see his sword glowed "Rakari's Fury!" He did a strong attack on it which has done a good amount of damage "hey Jeff! New combination attack!" I nod and we both run towards our enemy and our blades surged with electricity

"Electrical Surge!" The two of us do a X and slash the enemy and it was still running

"Dammit! This darn thing won't go down!"

"I got an idea! Girls! You try and damage it a little bit more, you guys tag with them. Alex, you wanna go for an attack?"

"... Tch, why would you want me to help you?"

"You want this land back to the way it was right?" He was gripping his sword tightly trying to hold his anger

"*sigh* fine, but this better be worth it." I nod and turn to see that the machine was really damaged, we both nod and jump high in the air and aim our fists towards the enemy and coming down like a comet

"Smashing destruction!" We come in contact with the machine and smashed it all to bits

"I don't give a crap where this was made, but all it was, was a piece of junk."

"I believe most are like junk against three Goddesses and four Gods… I must say though, it surprises me that a Lastation weapon appeared."

"I hope it's just me, but it felt like it was stronger than before."

"Same here…" all of us revert back to normal which did tire us out a little

"Financier. Continue checking the basilicom's moves and actions."

"In particular, see if you can find out about their supply routes."

"Yes, my Lady and Lord. Understood." And so Financier went away and all of us went back to the building we met Blanc and Alex at

 **What's up my Brawlers? MSLBRAWL here, I am glad that I have made it this far with the stories I have made, and from May 17th was the day I made this account, I have been on here for a whole year now, I'd like thank all the readers for reading my stories and enjoying them, I will keep going and continue them just for you guys, thanks so much for reading and hope to see you next time, BRAWL ON!**


	13. Lowee, helping Blanc and Alex

**Chapter 10 Lowee, helping Blanc and Alex**

So now all of us are inside the building where we met the real Blanc and Alex of course, and now we have something to ask them of course

"By the way, I wanted to ask you something, Blanc." neptune is probably going to ask already

"... what?"

"I'm looking for an item called a Key Fragment. You know of it?"

"Never heard of it. What is it for?"

"It's to help free Histy."

"... is that why you're traveling all around the world?"

"Yup. You got it. And once Histy is free, I'm going to ask her about myself."

"I recall you saying something about you not remembering?"

"Righty-oh again! I'm one of them rare amnesic heroes you find in manga and things!" Yea… whatever you say Neptune…

"... that means the cause was from that last battle…"

"Yes, and not only that but these had their power taken by Conversation or really Arfoire."

"So… Arfoire is Conversation's true name?"

"... I suppose this isn't the time to be dueling between Goddesses and Guardians."

"Exactly, being with Jeff made us see how little we know each other. Though he visits because the two of us don't care about the war. Though, should we all just at least talk among all four of us?"

"True… but, are we actually able to do that?"

"It won't be a bit easy. All of the Goddesses were born to detest each other from the start. Then a few days later they were noticed a new ruler that must be required, they searched for us to be their Guardians. Neptune was lucky to find Jeff, a rare person to have Dual-Wielding, though the misfortune on her has led us to meet on different terms."

"Huh? I heard my name. Oh, shucks. No need to praise me so much, y'know?"

"And now she is like this, but this is why we can now talk outside of battle. But anyway should it be now to we'll save Lowee."

"We'll save Lowee? That's a bit short on description there."

"You're stressed from being ousted, and no one's happy, right? Let's just help each other, Goddess and Guardian to Goddess and Guardian, and get this over with!"

"Neptune…"

"I guess from a positional standpoint, I should not help you or Lowee… though having two people that are Williams run about, I have choice but to help out."

"..." Alex walked up to me and flew to his knees "please… I'm begging you, help… Lowee we'll do anything as long as Financier and the citizens are fine…"

"Come on stand up dude." I lift him up and Pat his back "no matter what, if we work together we can save Lowee and Gamindustri, right?" He nods in agreement and now we have Blanc and Alex in our group

After a while we have got some news from Iffy right now

"I got some Intel for us." Alright let's hear it

"Oh! Did you get info on any good places serving pudding?" I smack behind Neptune's head "owie."

"I want to et some Lowee-made pudding, too." You too Compa?!

"I would be interested in hearing new game releases in Lowee." Vert?!

"No. I don't think any of those can be labeled as Intel…" yea…

"Do you have information on soy pudding?" The hell Blanc?!

"Not you too, Lady Blanc?!" Exactly what I think Iffy

"Ok enough of this! Iffy, tell us what you have found out!"

"What I found out is that the basilicom will be getting weapons from Avenir today."

"What?! How dare they…!"

"Now just a minute Blanc, I bet we can have time to to stop this from happening."

"He's right Blanc. Now where will this be held?"

"At the Avenir No.2 storage facility."

"All the way at Lastation?!"

"Whoa Blanc calm down."

"Calm down?! Hell no am I going to let them plant crap like those here!"

"Well we know when and where this is going to happen, there is only one course of action for this."

"We're going to stop them!"

"sometimes I wonder if Neptune really did lose her memory. Though we should hurry right now."

"... but, we can't just leave here open…" true, without you two this place is vulnerable to the basilicom

"Lady Blanc? Lord Alex? Let us brothers follow Lady Vert in place, then."

"We will protect Lady Vert, Lady Compa, and the transformed Lady Neptune." oh no, I'm not gonna let these fuckers lay a finger on my girlfriend!

"*Smash* I thinks it's better that you fools stay here!" oh shit the red eye

"W-we were just wanting to help the Goddesses in sincerity…"

"You do forget that us Guardians are here, let us get going before I start to burst." But though they ignored us and listened to Vert "those bastards!"

"Why am I putting up with these guys…? Irritating…" the three of us went up to Blanc and Alex and Iffy

"Seems that all of us got the same problem as we do."

"Would you mind joining us… to educate them later?"

"Agreed, this is going to be fun." I can't wait to do this later on

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter but it was not really much but I had to continue the story like this, but at least this will do, see you next chapter, BRAWL ON!**


	14. Lastation, Mechanical Mayhem

**Chapter 11 Lastation, Mechanical Mayhem**

So all of us have now had some time and have decided that we go to Lastation

"So how can we get there?"

"We could use Jeff's teleport crystals to get there easier."

"Way to many to use Isaac! I have a better idea." I pull out a larger crystal out of my bag "we can use this to get to Lastation, here goes." I raise the crystal high and say "corridor open…" the crystals shatters and a portal is created in front of us "shall we go everyone?" I went in first and at the end I'm in Lastation, and everyone comes through as well

"So, this is Lastation…" oh yea they never been to Lastation before

"Thats right, you and Blanc didn't go outside much anywhere except Planeptune because of some event right?" The girls went to their own conversation while us guys gather here

"Yea it was held twice a year though we wouldn't want to talk about it really."

"I guess so, maybe we can ask Jym and Noire to help us out."

"Jym? Noire?"

"Lastation's GPU, and CPU, Black Knight and Black Heart."

"Oh yea, I guess that was their names. I wonder why we don't know each other by real name…" sometimes I wonder that to Alex

"Let's just go see them. I bet that girl is all alone without any friends."

"What, I thought Jym would a least be her friend or maybe in a relationship maybe."

"Well it's really Neptune saying it, I just feel like she's rubbing off on me for some reason, but though her personality really doesn't surprise us at all…"

"Considering she is my girlfriend along with Neptune with the actual me." Right Chris is in a relationship with both Neptune and Noire, I just remembered that

"By the way I was wondering why you two are wearing glasses?" Oh that's right I almost forgot

"I know it's not much but it's a disguise to hide ourselves if they find out another GPU is here, also here I got two pairs left for you and Blanc." I hand him the two I had left and he gives one to Blanc

"You do bring out a good point I'll say Jeff." He puts them on "ok that should do it." All of us head to the basilicom though there is a problem…

"... I'm not sure if we can do this, both the basilicom and Avenir know about us…"

"Then me and Alex and our girls can go in and try asking where the Lastation rulers are at." The four went in and I decided to have a conversation with Chris for a while

"So mind if we talk for a while, I kinda want to learn something."

"Alright, what do you want to know about?"

"So I know you are called Sage Heart in your HDD form, though since you are in this dimension wouldn't you be wanting a guardian to be with you?"

"Hmm… if I do get one then I wouldn't know what to do… each of the Goddesses has a protector, and having one of my own… I wouldn't know what to do since there wouldn't be anything for me to do."

"I guess that's true… though you can help bring up Planeptune and Lastation's shares since you love both Neptune and Noire" he blushed a bit but also nodded

"True I would, also I was going to ask about the gauntlets you and the other guardians wear, are they the reason you and the other GPUs have them?" Oh yea he doesn't know about them

"Oh well these bring out the source of our strength, I am also the one that created them as well"

"Whoa that sounds cool! I wonder who would be a GPU for me…" He is a CPU from another dimension so he might get one, then my gauntlet starts ringing

"Jeff? This is Dark Samus, I have something to tell you" oh, I wonder what it is "it would seem Avenir had made a hell load of machines that could destroy a nation" what?! "One last thing, the storage is exactly where the weapons to be transported to Lowee are at, and also I have found the next Sage but the problem is that it isn't easy, you must destroy the weapons and quick!" Well we got some important task at hand

"Well looks like we got a problem on our hands now, we should hurry and destroy them!"

"We heard everything, let's hurry to the storage unit before they do anything!" All of us agreed and we all head to the storage, and no doubt this is the area that DS mentioned, we all go inside and see machines wandering inside the storage

"I bet they put all these here just to slow us down" which can be a possibility and hope that it doesn't happen "well we can't just always stand around let's hurry and destroy their weapons quick!" All of us ran and fought as quickly as possible to now where we see a certain guy I've been wanting to send a punch to the face "well I was hoping to see you again!"

"Heh, heh, heh. What a nice surprise." Yup, it's that fucking douchebag Ganache again, I've been wanting to break a bone of his

"If it isn't Ganache! Oh man I've been hoping to see you again!" I crack my knuckles feeling excitement to break his skull "I've been wanting to get back at what you did to me before!"

"Well, it seems like that mouth of yours hasn't changed." Same with yours asshole!

"Now answer this! Why would you give weapons to the basilicom in Lowee?! Is it to only that you don't even believe in the Lastation protectors?!"

"Impressive, I'm surprised you actually figured that out, that's right living in Lastation doesn't mean I revere the CPU and GPU, I revere only one, and that is Lady White Heart. I will level Lastation with joy in the name of Lady White Heart." well that's unexpected but surprisingly I kinda didn't expect him to like Blanc…

"Well this is interesting, I think we got our trump card!" I look at Chris confused for what he meant "he follows White Heart right? Well we got Blanc so this can be a battle skip!"

"Did Neptune rub off on you dude?" he shrugs a bit then Alex grinned

"If he is then I'll agree with this, I'm not in a fighting mood anyways."

"Are you done talking? I have another task waiting for me, so…"

"Hold it!" I wanted to say that! Haha that was great!

"What…?"

"If only you knew the power of the White side… then, I, Jeffrey, will show you both Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight! Behold!" Both Alex and Blanc transform surprising Ganache, and he also started stuttering a lot which was starting to piss them both off right now

"Oh god, I have seen this thing happen a couple of times before." I agree with you there Isaac, it had also happened to Iffy as well

"If you guys would stop talking I would like to crush some metal!" And of course Ganache talks about Blanc which is the fake and says stuff about an hour which me and the guys (except Alex who was getting more pissed) just sit and had a few drinks I had with me

"Damn he went that long to talk about her? I never thought her personally would get in the way of resolution…"

"Oh, yea, sorry for her unrefined self…"

"Now, are we done with all the prattle?" Oh geez this had just returned to what it was… "unfortunately, I must hurry, so I will get this over quickly." Oh great it's the same machine as before "I do hate fighting, myself, so I hope Killachine 3.0 will suffice." Well alright then a stronger version to take down

"Mommy, Daddy! It's time to power up and stop this!" Neptune transforms to Purple Heart becoming serious, then Vert and Isaac transform, then Chris transforms

"Well it's kind of surprising that a lot of you are CPUs and GPUs, but where would the GPU of Planeptune be at? To see Neptune as the CPU of Planeptune I'd be expecting her Guardian to be with her."

"Heh, you just don't get it do you?" He looked at me confused "you haven't figured it out that her Guardian has been with her the whole time!" I then transform to Purple Knight which actually made him way shocked "I GPU Purple Knight will always protect Lady Purple Heart with my life!"

"You mean, you were with her?! The whole time you were her Guardian?!"

"Your being a little slow there Ganache! But right now we are gonna turn your machine into scrap metal!" And with that all of us were in battle stances and ready to fight this machine the girls charge in first damaging it not much but it did something

"Thoron!" Isaac uses his electric attack and me and Alex and Chris attack it with element attacks, using electricity really does some damage, using my dual-wielding it makes things easier, though this one seems tougher than usual then the other ones, of course it is the third one apparently and it'll be in pieces later

"White Lightning!" Alex shoots a beam from his hand and apparently actually did something to the machine

"Needle arrow attack!" I fire as many as I could to do as much damage but it wasn't doing much "gah! This thing is freaking tough, it looks like we all gotta attack!" Both Isaac and Alex get ready with me and we stuck our hands out

"Mega Fireball!/Chaos Scepter Blast!/Thoron!" All three of our attacks collide with the machine and finally destroyed it

"Freaking hell that was much harder than the one at Lowee."

"Huh, that still didn't do the trick."

"Against three Goddesses and four Gods, it is no match in anyways."

"Heh." I don't like that

"The hell you laughing about?!"

"I must say the same. I didn't expect one of it to defeat all of you." All of a sudden another one appeared out of no where

"What the hell?! Another one?!" you can't be serious?!

"We do keep all of our makings here in the factory." What?!

"You mean there's more of those damn things?!

"Of course, you just only destroyed one out of an entire line. And if you had problems with only one, you won't get out of here alive."

"You've got to be kidding…"

"Oh, but I don't like to kid. Let me show you proof… Killachines, come!" Holy fuck that's a lot of them "as you see there is no escape out of here, you all are done for"

"... heheheh… this is just laughable."

"Hmm? You find this funny?" I grin at Ganache like this is nothing

"You should know that this isn't going to help, there is only one thing I can think of." I turn to Alex and some of them look confused but only Isaac and Blanc knew what I was thinking and Alex was liking what I'm thinking

"oh you mean that, heheh looks like we get the last laugh."

"And you say that because…?" I back away bringing all the girls away getting confused as well as Chris

"Watch carefully, cause this is the only time you'll see this ultimate attack!" He grabs the arm of his left and suddenly electricity was surging through his gauntlet and creating a ball of orange energy "her I go my ultimate attack, Obliterate!" He then blasts the energy making a giant beam right towards all the Killachines and disintegrated all of them except one of them, after the blast had finished we see that there was no damage except that the whole army was gone except one that was just there doing nothing, I saw the looks on everyone and they couldn't believe their eyes on what they saw except Blanc and Isaac

"As we said Ganache, never underestimate the powers of a Guardian Patron Unit." Alex reverted to normal and fell to his knees and I went to help him up

"Damn I used to much power, I can hardly move now… ugh this really sucks, though thanks for your help…"

"No problem, I'd have to help my comrades from using up their energy, I won't let it happen again…" I set him with the others and walk up to the last Killachine "Yui, go ahead and lend me your power."

"Yes daddy!" I felt energy flowing into me and my two swords disappear and replaced with Excalibur

"Time for my move." My sword glows gold and stars appeared everywhere "Legendary Star Break!" I move my sword around and the stars start falling straight at the machine doing a lot of damage, then I had all the stars go into my sword and shine brightly "Golden Slice Finale!" I sliced diagonally and destroyed the last one "that, was my ultimate move, not only that but I'm sure we will see yours Isaac."

"Someday I will use it." He smiled widely and so did I, then all of a sudden Ganache started laughing "the hell? Why is he laughing?"

"... something tells me that we were set up, by being distracted by the real problem from the start…"

"Quite right there, I just only brought time by using that fake Intel and lead you all here to distract you." I suddenly had my gauntlet ringing

"Jeff! We got a problem here! The basilicom is attacking! We need you here quickly before the town is destroyed! Hey stop right there! *Sounds of shooting*" dammit we need to go now!

"Argh we better hurry now! This isn't over Ganache! I will pay you back! Let's get going everyone!" All of us ran out of here as fast as we could back to Lowee

 **What's up my Brawlers? I'm back again! It's been so long since I have continued this story, well right now in the next chapter I'm gonna be introducing a new character that will only appear in the Rebirth stories along with Chris, and thanks again Arceus8888 for allowing me to use Chris for my story, anyway I already answered reviews before so anyway I hope you enjoyed see you again and thanks for reading this chapter see you all next time, Brawl on!**


	15. Lowee, Lillian the new GPU

**Chapter 12 Lowee, Lillian the new GPU**

We used another Corridor Crystal to return to Lowee but the problem is we have to go through a dungeon to get there

"Alex, you sure it's through this path?" He told us there was a path to get to the city but it wasn't gonna be safe

"Positive, we have to hurry quickly or else all the people will get hurt!" I nod and all of us ran as fast as we could and take out any of the monsters that get in our way to the city

Once we got there the two brothers there decided to join Arfoire who is also there with Kalstar again

"Damn, him again! I never expected you to be here!" And also DS is here

"Well I guess you all were still alive, well it doesn't matter since we have a bigger job for you, this new machine that was built!" All of a sudden a machine looking like a tank or so appeared and now is targeting us with two others that are like bits

"Aw crap those are jammer pods! They stop us from using skills and items!" Shit Isaac is right those are the item and skill jammer pods, these things are the most annoying of all machines, we are not gonna have a good fight with these, then suddenly the earth moved and crushed the two pods allowing us to use items but… something is confusing me

"What the hell?! What just happened?! How can someone do that?!" I was confused until I turn left to see a girl on the roof

"Leave this town you fools! I will not let you get away with destroying this beautiful land!" She was holding a staff in her hand (not a mage staff) "leave now or else you will suffer the consequences!"

"You think you can tell us what to do brat?! Fire!" The machine targeted her and fired, though it was stopped by a rock wall in front of her, wait… is she using… it couldn't be… "what the hell?! How did you do that?!"

"I was born with this power, and I support the Goddesses Purple Heart and Black Heart, along with their Guardians Purple and Black Knight, but that chance at ever meeting them is slim, but now I want to protect the lands like the CPUs and GPUs!"

"Wow, I like to praise her braveness to stand up to Arfoire even if she is human…"

"She isn't Chris… that girl is a special one, I can feel her power." How she looks, she wears what seems similar to Neptune's hoodie, and part of her clothes are similar to Noire's dress, her hair is black and has a couple of strands of lilac, she also has a purple eye and a red eye, the outfit is a mix of purple and black which surprises me a bit and she also has short hair like Neptune

"Hya!" She jumps off the building and flings her staff at the machine and makes it fly and blow up "my power is special, I use four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air… I shall use my power to bring balance." This girl really brought my spirit up

"Wow, an Avatar last airbender user, if that's it then she must be."

"Yup she is…"

"Isaac, Alex, you should get everyone to safety!" They nodded and the group also made sure that and now it was just me, Chris and the girl "Chris you ready to help her out?" He nods and we walk up next to her and transform "we won't let you get away with this Arfoire and Kalstar!" The girl turns to me surprised to see me

"Grrr you are such a bug that's always flying around getting in the way!"

"You… you are…"

"A pleasure to meet you young lady, I am GPU Purple Knight at your service!"

"Oh my! Lord Purple Knight! It is such an honor to meet you in person, my name is Lillian I am always to believe in you and Lady Purple Heart!"

"Well Lillian please stand up." She did so and I slipped a gauntlet onto her left hand and suddenly a bright light beamed up from her spot

"Whaaaaaaa! What's going on?!" Once the light died there was a different girl taking place and was holding a staff looking metal and have sage green markings on it, plus her outfit was a combo of both Neptune's and Noire's outfits in HDD and her hair grows to the same length as Noire's hair in HDD, the black was changed to white and the strands of lilac were changed to a dark purple, her eyes were turned to a sky blue and a teal color "whoa… this power… it feels amazing…"

"Well Lillian, let's see what you can do with your new power!" Both me and Chris charge at both Arfoire and Kalstar and clash with them "I've grown stronger! You can't beat me with just Arfoire! I now have a way to defeat you!"

"Oh really? I like to see you try!" I back away from him and put one sword away making him confused

"I can beat you with just one sword! Just watch!" I clash again and pull my left hand back about to punch and my gauntlet glows bright blue and I punch him straight in the face "if you know all about me, then you should know I don't have just swords skills, I also have martial arts skills, so I don't need my swords all the time, that means you don't know me at all!" I then kick him up into the air and jump backwards and jump over a rock and slash it into pieces and then they all get forced right at him and pile on him "nice try Kalstar but I've become stronger the last time we fought." I turn to Lillian and she punched making fire go straight at the pile and it made an explosion making a small fire right on the pile "good riddance…"

"Gah! Grrr Jeff! Arfoire got away and is now chasing the others! We gotta hurry and save them before anything bad happens!"

"Right! The gauntlet says that Neptune went this way!"

"Hang on a second." Me and Chris turned to Lillian for a second who looked confused "could you please tell me what just happened? And why my voice has changed, why I have this outfit? And how did my body change so much? I feel like I've grown a bit…"

"Well Lillian, you could say that you have became a Goddess now." She was shocked at my answer "you may thought you were just a regular human, but though I've sensed that you have power to use Share energy. And this is no lie there, I have felt a strange energy coming from Lowee and something told me to make a gauntlet for a reason, and that reason was you… I think it was fate that you were to become a new GPU, Lady Sage Knight."

"... yes, I've got a new job now today, I won't just protect the nations, I'll help protect the world with my power, Lord Purple Knight, lets hurry and find that old hag!" We all nod and the three of us went to the direction of where Neptune is and we see her with Iffy and Compa and there also seems to be Blanc in HDD form but Alex isn't anywhere

"But, if I fuse two Goddesses' power into one I will surpass you!" That's Arfoire! She summons her axe and charges at her

"Not a chance!" I get in front of Neptune and use my left hand which has the gauntlet and catch the axe by the blade which doesn't pierce the metal on it "you think using two Goddesses' powers will make you stronger?" Arfoire as Fake White Heart went wide eyed

"You!"

"Exactly! Now listen here, I'm here to protect Neptune, even when she is in danger I'll always be there for her! And I'll even protect my friends, Iffy, Compa, they're my friends, even my enemies can become friends someday, Dark Samus had became different than I expected, then there's the others Jym, Noire, Alex, Blanc, Isaac, and Vert, we all were rivals at the beginning, but now all of us are friends… and that's our power, our true power!" I lift the axe to open her and used enough force to punch right in the stomach and send her into a wall "my friends… are my power… and there's nothing you can do to beat us…"

"That's right daddy! With everyone by your side, there is no way you can lose!" Yui came out of my pocket and turn into human form and I gave her a smile and a nod

"An excellent speech there bud!" Isaac… "with that said I feel like we can do much more now!"

"Yes! Thanks to you we now feel more stronger then ever!" Alex… "we will fight alongside you from now on! We are no longer rivals!"

"I won't let some fake impersonate me!" Blanc… "I'll say you got some guys saying all of that."

"We no longer worry about this Console War." Vert… "Jeff you have inspired all of us, let us take down Arfoire!" All of us get our weapons and charge at Arfoire, she gets her axe in a swinging position and I jump over her getting the surprise on her to have Blanc punch her directly

"Flash Flare Blast!" Alex sends a red blast at Arfoire which does damage to her and Isaac is right next to her

"Fire eruption!" He slams his sword into the ground and blue fire shoots out of the ground burning her a bit

"Critical Edge!" Neptune charges and does her second skill then we go onto Blanc

"Tanzer in Trombe!" Blanc spins around hitting Arfoire a few times then smashes into the ground

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Stabbing Arfoire a couple of times only did little though Arfoire wasn't done, she threw her axe at us which we all dodged and made a explosion

"Damn that was close! She isn't down, I think we might need more heavier attacks, guys let's go in first! Then girls you finish the deal! Chris, Lillian I need you both to make sure she doesn't dodge our attacks"

"Right!" Both of them charge at her and Lillian used her bending to lift rocks and send them at Arfoire and use her other elements

"Ok… here goes nothing… Great Aether!" Isaac charges at Arfoire and does his skill doing great damage to her then it was Alex's turn

"Multi Magical destruction!" He sends a huge beam with many different color beams and it does huge damage allowing me to do my own power

"Legendary Star Break!" I make the stars go in a tornado way and doing a lot of damage to Arfoire

"Hard Break!" Blanc charges in doing her most deadly attack, then it goes to Vert

"Spiral Break!" Vert goes back and forth attacking with her spear and it finally goes to Neptune

"Neptune Break!" The last attack finally gets Arfoire right to her knees feeling weak and returned to her normal self

"Why?! Why can't I win?! Me, with the powers of two Goddesses?!" Man she really is tough if she could take that many blows

"You're quite tough taking on all these blows." Agreed there Neptune

"I can fix that. I'll just beat the crap outta her until I get my stuff back!"

"Alright Arfoire we won this, so now we will have you return Lowee back to us."

"Hmph! You can keep this sad Land of yours! But, none of you will not get the powers I have. Never!" I was about to say something when all of a sudden a light blinded us and once it died Arfoire was already gone

"Dammit… she fled again… Kalstar probably got away also… I doubt he would fall that easy… huh? No way! This is!" This one is the green gem like the one Seren was trapped in

"Jeff is that…?" Neptune was about to finish on what to say but though a light blinded us

"Greetings all, I am Zor Sage of Liberty, one of the four that watch over Gamindustri, I am grateful for all of you saving me, Arfoire had the crystal I was sealed in but thanks to all of you she lost her grasp on me, but I must warn you all of something even greater that's coming to make things dangerous, watch out for a man named Rozen."

"Rozen? Who is he?"

"He use to be one of us known as the Sage of Sorrow… but he has turned against us and is now called the Sage of Darkness." Whoa this sounds serious "I warn you, his power is beyond anything you ever faced, I warn you this will be tough in the future." With that Zor disappeared and put me into thinking

'Rozen… I felt a strange dark power coming from here… it probably must be him or my other self, I shouldn't worry right now, we should head back to Planeptune now'

 _Meanwhile_

"Heheheh I finally found one, one of the seven lost Gems of the Ancient Warriors, once I collected all of them I will plunge this world into eternal darkness, I may have only found the White one but I must find the other six before one of those fools finds them!"

 **What's up my Brawlers? I'm giving out another chapter in this story, I bet some of you are surprised about this new Guardian in my story, well just like Chris, she will only be seen in the Re;birth stories only, and I might exactly put in a new character for each Rebirth story, but I am not allowing people PMing their OCs to me I have chosen the two for the next stories so you au all will have to wait and see who they are, anyway thanks for reading and see you all next time, Brawl on!**


	16. Extra 3

**Extra 3**

 _Purple Couple_

It's been a long day ever since that time in Lowee, so now I think it is best that me and Neptune get back on schedule and continue with training, but I think we should go on a date today instead, so now I am bringing Neptune over to a special place that I have known for a while, and it is another place to see the night sky

"Hey uh Jeffy why are we out here in the middle of the night?"

"I don't wanna to spoil the surprise for what you are about to see." We then sat down on the grass where could see the beautiful sky that are filled with stars

"Hey Jeffy, can you tell me what is going on? I'm really confused on why you brought me here." Now I point up to the sky and suddenly the stars begin to form consultations automatically right before our very eyes and looked like everything was moving around "Nepu?! What in the?!"

"I know, I was surprised when I saw this happen a few years ago, and I thought this could be a day to have a date together" I wrap my arms around her and hug her close I could feel she was cuddling against me to feel my warmth "so now this is amazing right? Seeing this I thought it would be perfect as having some time together and alone."

"Aw you! You could have told me so we can have a date together~" she laid back closer against me and we continued watching the night sky

 _Black couple_ _(meanwhile in Lastation)_

It's been a really long time since Jeff and Neptune and their friends came to Lastation to help us with the problem of Avenir which really a lot, but now that I think of it Jeff said he was going to confess to Neptune… I can't keep it to myself I have to tell Noire right now and not be so shy around her, I know her tsundere act… she can't keep her feelings to herself

So right now we have done today's work which wasn't really that tough, and today it will be the day I confess to her and get through that tsundere personality of hers, so we have returned to a hotel because we really don't want anyone disturbing us

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Jym? It really seems serious on the way you acted before, not that I really care or anything"

"Just stop it." She was confused to what I mean until I tackled her to the bed which made her surprised "I've had enough of you acting like this! Stop hiding everything and just tell me how you feel!" She didnt know what I was talking about since she is so surprised "Noire how do you really feel about me? You can't hide your feelings I know you to well!"

"What are you talking about?! There is no way I would have any feelings for you idiot!" But that didn't stop me cause I kissed her on her lips which took her by surprise and couldn't do anything about it

"Silence you, you are totally lying, I know what you really felt about me. Cause I overheard you one time, always so wanting to tell me the feelings you had and wanting to tell me, just admit it and maybe I can tell you a secret~" she was still in shock that I took her first kiss, even though I lost mine to her, she is just so cute blushing like that also those eyes of hers "so Noire… anything to say?"

"... ugh." She wraps her arms around me "alright just this once I'll say it, I have feelings for you, but don't brag about this and don't tell anyone else!"

"As long as you care I'm ok with it, and how would you feel if I liked cosplay?" She went silent for a moment thinking that I might be joking but to how I sounded she might be thinking I am serious "I don't lie about that Noire, I like cosplaying so much that I'd do it with you~"

"Hmm… alright then… you can cosplay with me Jym cause I love you." Oh? She actually said it

"I love you too Noire" I look and see my gauntlet changed to look metallic, so I guess this gives me the power boost for if we are in a relationship with our Goddess… well I'm happy about this anyway

 _White couple_

After for so long we had rescued Lowee from danger but it isn't over since Arfoire and Avenir is still out there gonna cause trouble for us, and who knows where they will strike again… but right now I think it should be time to tell Blanc something I've been meaning to say

Right now I just got a few new books for Blanc to read in her spare time, though this time I am hoping she would listen to what I want to say, though its not easy to someone who is mostly quiet all the time, well not all the time… anyway I get back to where we are resting at Planeptune and I see Blanc reading one of her books and just looked up to see me

"Oh hey Alex, what's in the bag?" I take out the books I got from the store and give them to her "oh? Are these for me?"

"Yea, so you have something to not be bored with" she starts reading one of them and I sit next to her and I just think on how to confess my feelings to Blanc

"Hmm? Hey it looks like you are in deep thought, is something in your mind?" Oh geez she saw right through me

"Oh, well… Blanc… this is sort of hard because… well maybe I don't know…"

"Do you want to say but not even sure how to-" by instinct I move in to press my lips against hers which puts her into shock, and when we stopped I looked away thinking she might hit me though… nothing is happening… "Alex… did you have something that you never told me?" I turn to her slowly which she still has her neutral expression like it was nothing to her

"... Blanc… the truth is that I really like you… a lot… I just wasn't sure how you would feel about how I feel about you… so I didn't have the courage to tell you…"

"... Alex… I would always care about you." I suddenly felt her arms wrap around me "you are my Guardian so I would always care about you…" I wrap my arms around her

"Thank you Blanc… I… love you…"

"I love you too Alex…" I then suddenly see my gauntlet shine and turn into a metallic form which means I got myself a power boost being a couple, I will protect Blanc as much as I can

 _Green couple_

I bet you wonder what is happening, well try to guess what is happening… if you guessed that both me and Vert are walking into stores buying new game releases then you get a cookie, yea Vert brought me with her to buy more games

"Ugh! Why do I have to help you carry these games? I seriously am gonna lose my arms!"

"I'm sure you can carry anything with those big arms of yours" I really don't get her sometimes "I'm hoping we could play games together!" What the hell?

"We always play games together! Why does this always seem special to you?"

"You haven't noticed at all?" Huh? "You haven't notice that I've been getting close to you the whole time?" What? "I've been getting your attention for a long time Isaac, so I could get you to confess your feelings" … she knew?

"You knew about my feelings for you?" She smiled proudly "why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"I wanted to make sure you felt comfortable to say it, and now you do." She isn't kidding, I can say it "now what do you have to say?"

"Vert… I have feelings for you, so do you accept my feelings?" She nods and hugs me into her big breasts which gets me into heaven "Vert… I love you…"

"I love you too Isaac!" I felt something happen on my gauntlet and it turns to a metallic style which now gives me a power boost

 **Hey guys I'm back to making these, I'm very sorry I'm not updating very often, problem is I'm doing school which really god damn pisses me off, anyway I hope you guys enjoy my Guardian stories of the Neptunia games, though I don't think I will be putting them in a crossover so please don't ask me to do one, and please have reviews talking about the story and not about game releases which will be seen in other websites, anyway thanks for reading this short extra which I didn't have anything special happen, anyway see you guys next chapter, Brawl on!**


	17. Lastation, Gods and Goddesses Unite

**Chapter 13 Lastation, Gods and Goddesses unite**

So we had taken a huge break after the events in Lowee and now me, Isaac, Alex, and Chris are playing the game me and Isaac were playing before going to Lowee and now we are totally bombing it also, we have passed a lot of floors already and taken some bosses that gave us good loot after getting beaten, so now we are on floor 73 which is gonna be awesome

"Wow, this game is really amazing, I didn't think there was a game like this." Not really sure if this RPG is in your Gamindustri Chris, but it is awesome

"You two gotten pretty far in this haven't you?" Hehe yep we have Alex

"We were taking down a boss that was hard so we thought we could bring you along to make things easier."

"I see… if you hadn't come to Lowee, both me and Blanc would have had troubles much more than we would have…"

"Hey it's no problem! That's what friends do! We help each other!"

"Speaking of friends… do you think Jym and Noire became a thing?" Both me, Alex and Chris look at Isaac in shock "what? Both me and Alex confessed to our Goddess, I'd probably think Jym did the same." I guess he would have a point

"Though you know that Noire is hard to get her feelings out, besides I'm taking things slow right now before asking Neptune the question." the guys look at me confused until Isaac realized it

"Oh you mean asking her to ma-" I shut his mouth before he could say it out loud

"Dude shut up, I swear if you say it i might have to shut that mouth of yours." he got the worried face and mouthed out ' we then listen to what seems like Very panicking about those two guys in her room now

"Vert may I go back and take care of some unwanted intruders?" whoa, I didn't realize Isaac stood up and transformed to Green Knight already and she went with him also to deal with the two brothers

And we hear Neptune talking with Blanc finding the key fragment in Lowee, well now we only need to find the one in Lastation for some reason we didn't find it when we first went there, we probably were just busy from the current situation we didn't go to search for it

So all of us gather around and Neptune holds the fragment up high and shout out

"Here we go! I summon you, Hiiiisty! Alakazam!" This is no magic trick Neptune and she can't show what she looks like

" _It's been quite a while, everyone. And a first time for you, Lady Blanc and Lord Alex."_ And here she is! Well basically we can only hear her now

"This voice is… Histy?" Yep, though this is only my second time hearing her

" _My actual name is Histoire. I am a tome. I've been sealed, so I asked Neptune to search for the Key Fragments."_ Yup, then the three girls here told me about it and I wasn't sure

"Well at least everything is going ok right now." Yea that is true Chris

" _Ah I see that you have Chris with you as well, speaking with that other me who is also sealed had very well helped each of us."_

"So we also found a girl who seems to be having the ability to use shares."

" _What?! Is this true Jeff?!"_ I wouldn't be lying right now

"Um… hello my name is Lillian… and I'm the new GPU… sorry I am getting use to my new abilities right now…" guess she is still getting the hang of it but close "I am like so nervous now with all the CPUs and GPUs around me… not that I um… care about stuff…" classic Tsundere

"Oh before I forget, Neptune." She looks at me confused "don't think I didn't notice you ate Iffy's pudding last night." Then she started panicking

"Wha wait don't go any further on that!" And I see Iffy with her eyes closed getting a bit pissed

"To bad cause I ain't saving you on this one Neptune!" Me and the guys just listen to what is going on and we have Arfoire and Kalstar with only Lowee and Leanbox's copied powers, so the only ones left are Planeptune and Lastation "oh guys I think we should hurry to Lastation to get Jym and Noire cause they will be wide open if we don't hurry!" They all agreed and then Iffy said that we couldn't get approval to go to Lastation because of Avenir but luckily we got my crystals "when at a dead end use the crystal! Let's head outside and sneak into Lastation!" All of us go outside and both Vert and Isaac came back and I use another Corridor Crystal and we appear in the nation with no problems at all

"Wow after so long it's been a long while since I came to Lastation." I bet so Chris

"Hey guys you wanna take a walk before we go to Chian's place?" we decide to let the girls go on their own, Vert and Iffy went off to a game shop probably, Blanc and Compa head to a bookstore, Chris and Lily thats what I'm gonna call her from now on, went to take a walk together which seems suspicious but meh, so me, Isaac, and Alex decided to go take a look around and this time I decided that we use a mask to hide ourselves just in case we don't get someone to recognize us

"So explain why we didn't wear these instead?"

"Well I couldn't find these before somehow and thought I could use the glasses but apparently they don't do much."

"Yea Jeff I think that is the same we thought of, the girls should have realized it."

"Well Jym is using using his sunglasses for hiding himself which might expecting that he isn't always catching up."

"Excuse me?!" I then get punched in the face which crushed my mask and I get into a wall "should have known it would be you talking like that."

"Ugh… that punch felt strong than before that one time in Celestia… ow…"

"Did you really expect someone like me not to be weak when you confessed to Neptune? Yea but nope I have done it as well!"

"Sorry about that dude didn't mean to be harsh." I smile softly rubbing my cheek "but seriously enough with the arguing so what's up Jym!"

"Your are like always huh? Well things are going alright but still in a pickle with Avenir."

"Well anyway I think we got time to chat so why don't we talk for a while?"

"Eh sure I could spare the time… though who are those two… and why am I getting a familiar vibe from them…?" The two take off their masks and surprise him "what in the name off?! What are you two doing here?!"

"Well we came with Jeff and decided to help out with what is happening."

"Exactly, and I would feel bad if anything happened to all of us."

"Wait, if you are here… then that means the other CPUs are here too?!" Geez no need to be so loud

"Hey let's get back to the group… thanks for destroying this… ugh I gotta use the glasses now geez."

"Sorry I didn't mean to break it."

"Whatever let's get going and meet with the others." The four of return to where we meet at and everyone comes back plus Neptune finds Noire also and she was surprised at our numbers even Jym was too, and so we talked for awhile and head to a hotel and talk and Noire now knows of both Vert and Blanc and then Alex and Isaac show themselves making her more surprised and suggest that we came to take over Lastation and that got me upset "enough of that!" They all jump from my sudden speaking "We are not here to freaking take over your land, geez lighten up a bit dammit, now I am going to talk about this, all of us had troubles in their lands as well, Arfoire and Kalstar have made things so difficult for us to do our mission of looking for the key fragments, we now have three of them which leaves Lastation which we never had time searching because of Avenir, but now that we are all here we can go looking for it, and with so many of us we could take down that company like it's nothing, but we still have to be on guard in case… I don't want another party member dying…" I said that in a quiet tone which made them confused "ugh don't worry, anyway I want to say this for a long time, this Console War all eight of us were in, why were doing it is because the CPUs fight to be true Goddess and obtaining all the Guardians, but that Goddess will have to work on all nations will put more pressure on her, so I am saying that this Console War we have been doing is all just to get even more work, we already have problems in our lands, I wouldn't want to that much work on my own hands, and now we got bigger problems with two villains trying to obtain our powers, they already copied Lowee and Leanbox's rulers powers, which leaves Planeptune and Lastation… we gotta protect each other from preventing it, so now instead of being enemies… we work together as friends and as a team." The other 7 agreed on this and I have my left hand out "now do you agree on these terms?" Neptune puts her hand on mine in an instant

"I'll always be with you Jeffy! And we will be the best ever!" Isaac comes up and places his hand on next

"I am grateful for you guys helping me and Vert getting our powers back, so I am here to back you up." Vert comes between me and Isaac and places her hand

"Yes I am grateful as well and I want to help restore peace to the nations as well." Alex comes up and places his hand

"I never got the chance to express on how happy to have Lowee back in order." Blanc comes between Isaac and Alex and places her hand

"Yes if you hadn't help us we would have never done it on our own." Then Jym walks next to Neptune and places his hand

"I want to restore Lastation back to the way it was, but to do that we must stop Avenir." We look at Noire waiting for her

"Ugh fine…" she come between Jym and Alex and places her hand "I'm not sure what to say but I want our nations to have peace so everything can work out for us." We all nod and all of a sudden transparent versions of our other forms appear having their hand out to our pile, and we all smile together

"Alright then let's do this, we'll show everyone the real power of teamwork!" We all raise our hands up and we have an aura of our color around us feeling the morale we are gaining

 **And that is where we leave it off for now! Alright we are getting close to ending this, plus I might work on stories that are crossovers between animes and games I like so be expecting some stories in the future, but first I am having trouble with School so I won't be updating as much, also I plan to work on the Guardian series as well as Heroes of Gamindustri which will take a long while each chapter, and I will try working on Blanc for Night with Girls but I am putting that and other stories on hold so very sorry about it, anyway I think that is all for today so see you guys next time brawl on!**


	18. Bonus: Happy Birthday

**What the? Why are the lights in the studio off? I told everyone that the lights must be always on dammit… ugh… *turns on the lights***

Everyone: surprise!

 **Whoa! What the hell is all this about?!**

Jeff: one reason! Our birthday dude!

 **Oh… OH! I totally forgot, I did base you off of me**

Jym: yup and we are celebrating it for you!

Alex: cheers to the Author!

Everyone: Cheers!

 **Thanks guys, I really appreciate this**

Isaac: no problem, want a sip?

 **Oh hell no, I am not a guy who drinks dude**

Noire: its only Root Beer

Jeff: yea we only got soda and pizza

 **Oh well then ok, sure lets have fun**

Neptune: yea let's party everyone!

Blanc: at least we can relax after all the stuff we have been doing

Vert: it's good to have a break once in awhile

 **Well I usually don't get time to write the story because of school**

Adam: I'm sure everyone will understand the reasons

Jeff: you are to honest in everything little bro, you're basically like Nepgear

Nepgear: I… *blushes*

Adam: it's not my fault…

 **Hahaha gosh you all are great!**

Uni: geez Nepgear

Noble: you two are always like that

Rom: please… Be… Nice…

Ram: don't worry Rom it's a party we are here to have fun!

Rom: yay!

Seth: well at least got nothing to worry about

Mark: that depends Seth

 **Now the 8 of you don't appear until in a couple of chapters, but still you are here so lets party**

Jeff: agreed, start the music!

*music starts playing*

 _Timeskip after the party_

 **Thanks for everything dude, I had the best birthday of all**

Jeff: sure dude, I think some of them got tired and fell asleep

Chris: yea, I congratulate you dude

Garland: same here

Sacred: you still got a long way to go

Storm: exactly

 **I know you're authors gave me permission to use you 3, but as a special bonus I will allow it, speaking of, to all those reading this, thank you all so much for supporting me to this point and please wish me a happy birthday today, also this bonus is not part of the story to let those of you know, I made this chapter as a special thing for like holiday or stuff since someone asked me to put up holiday events in my stories, also there is gonna special bonus feature at the end of the story so be sure for it, thank you all for reading and I will see you all next time, Happy Birthday to Me!**


	19. Lastation, the Tech Expo

**Chapter 14 Lastation, the Tech Expo**

So after our thing we all decided to head to Chian's place since the Expo is nearing now, I am sure she has been busy working on the weapon for a while until to this moment

"Hey Chian we're back!" Jym shouts getting her attention

"Oh, Jym, Noire. I wanted to ask you both a favor…"

"Yahoo! I'm back! Howzit been, Chian!?" Geez Neptune you are always cheery

"It's been a while, Chian."

"How are things?"

"Oh! You're back! How long has it been?! And Jeff seems that you are ok, I didn't see you with the group during that time Avenir attacked."

"Yea, Ganache got the better of me and separated us before. But at least I am ok now." She nods agreeing

"And it seems like you've got a bigger party now." She isn't kidding there "that aside, how does the factory look? Not bad, is it?" hey it looks good as new now

"Are you kidding? It looks totally better than before." it looks good as new like before

"Well, it got a little out of hand, but Noire and Jym helped a lot." really? Well that is something interesting

"They did? Well you should be glad to help your citizens you two!"

"Uh, we didn't do much…" the two didn't want to say much cause of it "ahem, anyway you said you needed a favor from us" yea she did say she needed something

"Oh, right. The weapon for the Expo is still lacking on materials." looks like she didn't finish it yet, that could be a problem

"Oh crap…" I barely heard Chris say that "that could be a problem for me…" guess without Noire at her nation in his realm it could be hard for Chian

"Seriously? You know it took us so much to get the material you're using now?" I guess it took him and Noire a while to get the materials Chian needed

"I know, but this is something I can't just turn a blind eye to."

"So would you like our help to obtain the material you need?"

"That would be great, I need a material that can withstand the force of this weapon." Well then we got something to do while we look for the key fragment

"Then we will go look for it for you! We aren't doing much but we can go ahead and do this."

"Thank you…"

"Speaking of, where can we find the material you need?" she shows me on the map and all of us head onward to a cave where she wants us to find the material she needs

"It's been awhile since we've set out to a dungeon to look for materials." That is true Neptune, it has been a while since we went to look for stuff for people

"Well, we've been busy with other things." That is true Compa we have been busy "I think we met Iffy in a cave like this and found Jeffy a little bruised as well."

"I wouldn't have expected to be traveling with a goddess and guardian back then." I bet

"And now we have a total of 5 goddesses and guardians, it just feels like we could overpower any enemy now."

"I guess, though Nep being a goddess surprised me the most." I laughed at that comment and Neptune got mad at her and me

"So anyway where is the enemy we are looking for in the cave?" it's always an easy answer

"If it's like any RPG, all the way at the of the dungeon." the guys look at me like 'of course' "hey I just had to, it would be obvious that we would have to look there, anyway let's get going and find the material." they all agree and we start walking and take out any enemies that get in our way and we walked for a while and the girls started talking and I decided to go up ahead to look around when I came to what seems like a pedestal of some sorts, and the lump on it is the same shape as one of the key fragments "... hey Iffy, could you come here?" both her and DS walked to me

"What's up Jeff?"

"Did you find something?" I pointed to the pedestal

"Take a look at this." They looked carefully at the pedestal and DS started his scan on it while Iffy seem like she knew something about it

"It couldn't… no it has to be…" I was going to ask but she asked the others to come over here and look at the pedestal, Neptune did wonder why she called them over, Iffy told them to look carefully at it and they don't remember it, but Iffy said they have this exactly like on Planeptune and the key fragment fits along with it, we look at DS who finished scanning

"After scanning it, my sensors do show positive readings that the Key fragment for Lastation was here, but I am certain that we were too late and Arfoire and Kalstar took the piece, my guess if we find them we find the key fragment." we agreed and decided to continue onward this dungeon to find the item and of course once we get to the end of the dungeon and we find the creature that hopefully has the item, so I wouldn't say so but this is just to easy so we already beat them up and we got the item and we return and give Chian the item and she had already left because the Expo is in 3 days, which we hope to find Arfoire since I assume that both Arfoire and Kalstar might be there

"Hey Yui." She flies out of my pocket and onto my shoulder

"Yes daddy?"

"I need to know if the chances of seeing Arfoire and Kalstar at the Expo would be possible."

"Hmm based on what has happened through the world, I could give positive thoughts that they might help Avenir and use their weapons to stop you all."

"And hopefully we don't let them take mine, Neptune's, Jym's, and Noire's powers and copy them as their own. We might actually be in trouble if they do obtain them." they agreed on this and now we waited three days for the Expo and now we wait

"And so, three days later…" again with the Narrating Neptune?!

"... I feel like we could have used the three days better." I feel the same way

"What are you grumbling about? The ceremony is about to begin." the girls decided to talk to each other, I look at Lily and see her feeling probably uneasy right now

"You ok?" she jumped from not expecting it "sorry if I scared you."

"N-no, I was just too deep in thought that's all… you see it was kinda something when me and Chris went on the walk, he was talking about how much similar I look between Neptune and Noire… sometimes I even act like their personality… I am not sure if I should be ok with it…"

"Hey… it doesn't matter how you are, you can be your own person, I try so much on my own to learn that… but I mostly became what I was known as a Beater… and I had gotten my own titles during my life, I use to be known as the Black Swordsman because I use to wear black a lot before and I held onto this black sword, then I came across Duel-Wielding in my skills list, I was surprised when I got it and now I have the Twin Blade Swordsman as my title, so I know you are new to the group but I am sure you will be of great help to us in the future." she smiles and nods

"I will do my best Lord Jeff."

"You don't need to be formal with us, you are a goddess now so we are equals."

"Uh yes lor- I mean Jeff… that is gonna be something I need to use to." we all stop talking since it was about to begin

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to the Avenir sponsored Technology Expo." Avenir my ass! Bullshit!

"What the hell?! It isn't Avenir me and Noire are the sponsor of the event!"

"I really want to rip that asshole to shreds."

"And so, we have a special opening ceremony for you all." oh this should be interesting, and the girls were talking about having something happen as an opening ceremony when I heard Neptune say

"Oh, then I want an energy charged, turquoise-haired futuristic idol singer!" on one note I held up a sign saying 'Hatsune Miku for life!'

"I sure hope what you girls said is true…" yea none of us guys said a word in that short conversation

"In keeping with the theme, we would like to hold an exhibition match! Of course, we will enter our own weaponry with pride!" now that would be something I would like to try and see what they have made

"What a farce. They're just using it to promote their product." maybe, but I am hoping to fight the machine they had might

"The opponent… Representing our smaller local companies, is Passe!" oh he shouldn't have messed with us

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" all the girls shouted

"H-Hey, Chian? What's going on?! We didn't hear anything!"

"I don't know too! I'm just as confused as you all!"

"The exhibition match will start in 10 minutes. Both entrants, please prepare." oh this is going to happen, I get out from my seat head down ready for this, and of course I see the certain pair hiding thanks to my seeking skill and they seem to be talking with Ganache thinking their weapon will finish us, this time I won't let a machine best me

"Yui give me the data on their machine." she popped out from my pocket and looked up at me

"Avenir's weapon is strong, though I don't think it would be a match against everyone together."

"How about against me?"

"Hmm, to my analysis on your level and abilities you are much stronger than it."

"Thanks Yui, you can rest for now." she stays in my pocket and I draw my swords and get to the ground level waiting for it start and I could hear the girls wondering why I am down there and of course the time passes till it was about time for it to begin

"The exhibition match will now begin!" it's about time, I sometimes am normally patient but this time I was beginning to get upset

"About time, I was about to go break something, but I should be careful."

"Jeffy! We can't transform at all!" idiots… of course

"Ahahahaha, of course you are confused to wonder why you all can't activate HDD and GDD."

"Meh not me." they look at me surprised "It's obvious, you created a device that wouldn't allow us to access it with the powers you copied."

"Tch, you smartalec bastard."

"You are just damn smart and always figuring it out just like your father!" hmm? My father?

"Hmph, I don't know what you are talking about, but this is gonna end right now!" the enemy I am facing is what seems like a tank "here I go, Star Burst Stream!" both my swords glow blue and I start my combo slashing it not giving it a chance to attack, and when it was about to fire at me I stab my right sword from the barrel of it and actually lifted it up so it couldn't hit me and the machine was getting ripped off and I thrust my left sword for the final attack and the HP went down to 0 and it exploded into pixels "heh, no match for me, plus the device is now destroyed." I stand up straight and turn my head towards the four talking "Hey! Bring out the main attraction! I know you fools don't have just that machine!" the president dude had a straight face looking calm and looking at Ganache telling him an order and a big machine appears "perfect, time to get started!" It came at me with a hard hit to crush me though I jump away and close enough and punch it, it tries to crush me again though I dodge it and punch, it keeps trying to crush me though when I went over it and smashed the head my gauntlet glowed for some reason, I then continued it a few more times and stopping in a certain spot as last time, it takes a moment then it started rattling and fall to pieces and get destroyed "get rekt asshole!" I was too busy on destroying the machine that I heard Noire scream "huh?" I look back and see that both Noire and Jym were taken out by Kalstar and Arfoire, oh shit "Noire, Jym!" before I could get there the two disappeared out in a flash of light "Dammit… I was careless and let them take their power… which means… they only need mine and Neptune's… huh?" I pick up something that could have been from the machine and it might be… there is no doubt it is, better show this to everyone when I get the chance

So after the Expo both Noire and Jym have gotten so tired from all the work and all of them were talking, but though when I show DS the fragment he scanned it and found out that Arfoire didn't actually take it, but it was Ganache, speaking of that bastard he went to Lowee since he is such a fan of Blanc, so now that we finished that we only got to go back to Planeptune and find where Histoire is hiding, though I have a bad feeling that Arfoire and Kalstar will be waiting for us, that I am sure of

 **What's up my Brawlers, MSLBRAWL here and I am still alright, and plus Happy New Year everybody! Yep I hope you enjoyed a good New Years Eve, I did, so anyway I like to give a small announcement before I go to the reviews, first off once I finish this story I am going to take a break doing Neptunia stories and work on a new story for Sword Art Online, it will be based off the Anime lines and most chapters will be my own work, second I might do crossovers of games with my guardians characters sometime in the future, anyway now to answer reviews**

 **I know it wasn't a chapter of the story but I like to thank those who wished me a happy birthday, I am hoping you guys enjoy my stories and for supporting me, I am grateful for all of you for giving me support**

 **Anyway that is all I got to say, hope you enjoyed that and I will see you all next chapter, BRAWL ON!**


	20. Planeptune, Releasing Histiore

**Chapter 15 Planeptune, Releasing Histoire**

Once all of us got back to Planeptune, me and the guys started looking around in the areas to search around to locate where Histoire could be at, though we aren't having any luck in searching around and finding any trace of knowing where she would be at, we also left while the girls were talking back at Compa's place we still continue searching around hoping we would find something, I then get a ring from my gauntlet and see that it's the guys and girls

"Did you find anything everyone?" Though from the faces there is nothing

"Sorry, but I didn't find anything over here."

"Same here…"

"I got nothing from over here… sorry."

"I couldn't find anything through my scanners, it seems I might be in the wrong location."

"Same with all of us, we didn't find a single thing." Yup I guessed it

"So what do we do? We don't have any leads to where Histy could be." I am not sure Neptune

"Hmm, I am gonna check somewhere, you guys return to Compa's house and wait for me to reply if I find something." They all nodded and hang up from the call, I then go to somewhere to where I didn't explore much from the start, the cavern area that Neptune, Compa, and Iffy found me in, I go back in and search around the place I stopped and seeing that where I was unconscious it seems that they were further in before I got far enough, I continue walking and see that there is a dead end ahead "crap… I am getting nowhere… ugh I guess I better return and tell them girls I couldn't find anyth-" I stopped when I felt something like a signal, I look at the wall and feel the signal coming from it "but why? There can't be anything unless…" I walk towards it and then reach my hand to the wall and suddenly my hand went through it "someone has made an illusion here… Which means I found our route." I then hear footsteps behind me and quickly draw my sword and get in a fighting position though it was only the group

"It's just us geez." I put my sword away

"Sorry, anyway I think I found something here." I walk through the wall and the others went shocked "this wall is an illusion and there is a new dungeon up ahead, my guess is that Histoire is up ahead, let's get going!" Everyone comes through the illusion wall and we start going through the dungeon and fight any monsters get in the way and getting stronger as some of us level up a bit and we get where it seems that it could be the end of the dungeon

"Is this where Histy is? Hey! Histy!"

"I've been waiting for you, Neptune! It took you long enough." Oh great it's the witch again

"That voice… Yvoire?!" Pffft hahaha are you kidding Neptune?! Hahaha

"My name sounds like it, but that's a different person! It's "Arfoire"!" It doesn't matter what you try, she is just a girl who is always annoying others

"Oh, come on. We've got this pattern already. Let's just run with this." Hahaha that is great

"Ahem speaking of, since you are here I am guessing Kalstar is here as well as Histoire."

"Precisely, we knew you would come here after obtaining all of the Key Fragments." We then see a machine enemy and it took out everyone and I was able to block the attack but it somehow gotten me weakened and the gauntlets have lost their glows, which means we can't transform

"Shit, that machine… it has the copied powers, it can stop us from using our transformations!"

"Ha! You see what happens when you mess with-" suddenly he gets stabbed by someone holding a white sword "gah! What in the?!" He was then push off bleeding and is laying close to me "*cough* why…?" I look up to see a man with dark skin, white hair, and wearing an outfit of an evil king and the red eyes

"Rozen! Gah… darn it…" huh? What, so that guy is Rozen? But how does DS know him?

"Well I'm quite surprised to see you here Project X, it has been a long time since." Do they… know each other?

"Gah! R-Rozen… why?" He looks at Kalstar who is trying to stay alive but Arfoire speaks

"I am getting rid of you." This shocked me as well as everyone else "you thought you could just copy the Guardians' powers just so you could double their strength." what?!

"Y-you knew?! But how?!"

"I am not dumb, trying to make a plan so you could stop my plans, how dull." I saw his eyes turn blue which must have been an illusion but… that means he was really trying to help… "so now Rozen will be taking the copied powers from you." Rozen raised his left hand at him and three color orbs came out and into his hand

"So this is the powers of the Guardians… I could use these to make Phazon clones for my army." Wait what?! "It must be a shame Devin, how your plans failed to make the GPUs stronger." Devin? Is that his real name? "Now on to better business, Jeff right? We will ask you this, you and Neptune can give us your power, or you both can watch your friends suffer from my dark power."

"Our… powers… or see them suffer…?" No… I can't let this happen… I don't have a choice…

"Dude don't let that bastard take your powers!"

"If that happens it will be over! Just run for it!"

"... If I run, then you all will…"

"Can you really believe we would be defeated so easily?"

"You gotta run dude! You can't let them have it!"

"Please Jeff! Listen to everyone and run!" I clench my fist

"I'm sorry everyone… I don't have much of a choice…"

"A good bargain Jeff, we knew you would understand." Arfoire used her power and took out a purple orb of energy from Neptune and Rozen used his dark powers and took a purple orb out from me

"Mommy Daddy!" I'm sorry Yui…

"Hahahaha! Finally… I have all four Goddesses' powers! Hahahahahahahaha! Now I can become the True Goddess… no, even, a god!" Man… I feel so weak now…

"You both got what you needed, so you leave them alone."

"To think you were so gullible, do you think I Rozen the Sage of Darkness would keep a promise like that?"

"You asshole! You tricked us!"

"I know… let me show you something interesting before we get rid of you." She then pulls out a book with a lock on it, could that be? "See this? This tome is the sealed form of the one you call Histoire."

"So that's her?"

"Histoire. Hear me and see me. I am finally now the True Goddess."

"Arfoire…" yup that voice is her

"Oh, yes. You can't "see." What a pity not seeing the CPUs and GPUs groveling at our feet!"

"You… won't… have your… way…"

"Oh looks like Devin is still holding on, no matter use her powers Arfoire."

"That is impossible, as I will not allow you to use my powers."

"Very well. Let me force your powers out, then!" Oh crap!

 _'Quick! Grab Histoire!'_ huh? A woman's voice? And it isn't Histoire… it it's… familiar… why?

Before Arfoire could do anything I quickly disappeared and grabbed the book and back to the others in a flash

"What in the?! How did you take that away when we took your powers?!"

"You only took my powers to transform, you didn't take my abilities, I am fast and quick, I knew you would find a way to force Histoire's powers and create Momus." This made her angry

"You rotting scum! How dare you ruin my plans!"

"Hehehehe having fun are we?" That voice… I look up and see him tossing a white gem that was glowing "I am quite surprised to see you got this far other me."

"D-dark Jeff?! Why would you be here?!" Everyone was shocked to see someone that was exactly like me but looking different

"I thought of just dropping in when you have succeeded in releasing Histoire." I don't like this "but that isn't the problem you should worry about, what you should be worried about is this gem in my hand, this is one of the lost gems of the Ancient Warriors of legend, there are 7 total, and each holds a beast of ultimate power, allow me by showing you the first Spiritual beast known as Overlord Momus!" Wait what?! "By using my negative energy I will release Momus from inside!" Suddenly dark smoke was coming out of him and being absorbed inside the gem "By my dark powers I call forth one of seven of the Spiritual Beasts, Overlord Momus!" All of a sudden the gem spews out a foul wind of Darkness which seems to be something very powerful "hear my call and consume this world in Darkness!" Once the wind had ceased we see a giant beast standing behind the three "now that Overlord Momus is free I'll leave him under you two, my job here is done." He then disappears and Arfoire smiled

"Well I don't get what just happened but I will be grateful for him summoning Momus, hahahahaha!"

"His dark power is most interesting, this will be pleasant gyah hahahaha!"

"No matter we got Histoire so we better escape now!"

"Not on our watch, Momus! Destroy these fools!" The beast roared and suddenly someone in a black cloak attacked Momus "what the?!"

"Huh? Who in the heck?"

"Go now!" Huh? That voice… it seems… familiar to me… "don't just stand there go!" Whoever that guy is we should thank him

"Right! Everyone! Get ready for cover!" I bring out a ball of smoke and throw it on the ground giving us a way to escape "run now!" They nod and start running, I was about to run when I look down to see Devin grabbing my leg

"Please… help… me…" I hate seeing a person die so I gave some cloth and placed it on the wound and he holds it hoping to survive and I carry him and follow the others

"... Be safe… my son…"

After a long run, we have finally made it back to Compa's place and now tired and I had Compa give treatment to Devin after taking the blow from Rozen, I'm completely surprised that he was able to stay alive after the running

"Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality young lady."

"Your welcome, just don't move to much or that wound won't heal."

"I am lucky to be alive, this will be a scar on my body, but it won't matter now… now that Arfoire and Rozen have control over Momus things aren't going to be good."

"That gem my other self had, the gem of the Ancient Warriors… what is that about?"

"To be honest I have no idea about them, I never even heard of such things."

"Um I hate to interrupt but could you please break my seal?" Oh right

"Sorry about that we just had to run away and such anyway." I place the book on the table and get out the four fragments and start turning them around and see which piece fits where, once I put them all together it has been made into a key "alright here goes." I put the key into the lock and twist it hear it unlock which breaks the chain and I move it off and the book flies open and a small girl with blonde pigtails and a purple dress appears when the book opens, and my gosh she looks as small as Yui right now

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Histoire, or as everyone else calls me, Histy." **(As a reminder, I will not put in her emoticons cause it really annoys me a lot so you all won't be seeing it)**

 **But anyway that ends this chapter, so Histy is finally out, and worse is Dark Jeff has an ancient gem that has summoned the beast Overlord Momus, how is this possible? And what other beasts could possibly be in the other 6 ancient gems of these warriors? Will he find and release these beasts to cause destruction to the world? Or will Jeff and Co. Find a way to defeat Momus? And how does Dark Samus and Rozen know each other? Find out on the next chapter!**

 _Meanwhile_

"That was a risky move on showing yourself in front of him!" A young woman yells at a man

"I'm sorry… I didn't have a choice, though I am quite surprised that he named that fairy as Yui." he says to her

"*Giggles* yea, it is surprising." a young girl walks in the room and then to the young woman

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy! Is brother doing OK?" The man types on the computer and showing them in Compa's home

"Yea he is, they had just released Histoire now, I just hope he now faces his greatest challenge."

"And what is that daddy?"

"His fear and sadness." To that it shows a picture of Jeff standing next to five graves wearing black clothing


	21. Battle of the Fakes part 1

**Chapter 16 Battle of the Fakes part 1**

I was not really expecting this to be honest and after having Neptune not imagining what Histoire would have been I get back to what is really happening

"Shut up, Neptune." Pffft hahaha exactly what I think Blanc

"Anyway, Histoire could you do something about Rozen and Arfoire, also Neptune while we are at it." She looks at me confused

"I am sorry, but I can't fulfill that wish now." That sucks…

"That's a huge problem. We didn't run around just to be denied."

"There must be a reason for this right?"

"Yes. But first allow me to give this to you." Histoire somehow makes a crystal appear and she hands it to me… wait

"Is this another sage?!"

"Yes, I was able to hold onto one of the crystals the sages were trapped in and keep it out of Rozen's grasp." The crystal glowed and out comes the third sage

"Whew about time I was released, thanks everyone, I am Xane the Sage of Justice, you all have rescued three of the sages who watch over Gamindustri, there is only one remaining, and that sage is in Rozen's possession, it will be difficult to rescue the last sage with how things are in Gamindustri, but I have a couple of things to say, currently all of you have made it very far in this journey, though it isn't over yet, first off Jeff I bet you are wondering why Dark Samus and Rozen know each other, well after I explain what all of you must do I will allow him to explain his story, first off the Goddesses were created by the former Goddess and the side thing is, the Guardians have lost their memory of their original homes and were brought here. Now this may seem shocking, but it is true, the Guardians were just normal humans, but when there was something wrong in Gamindustri their parents had decided to let them live on their own when they were of age, and once sent here their memories would have changed by them living here their whole life, until at a certain age and time their new strength would awaken and now be awakened as Guardians, though you all are probably wondering where your parents are… I am sorry but that I don't have the answer. I have told you about the Guardians now I tell your objective, all of you must return to your lands, both Arfoire and Rozen has made clones of all eight of your transformations and causing mayhem in them, and you must find the legendary weapons, Jeff you already hold the Legendary Excalibur, Jym you must obtain the Legendary Sword Galaxia, Alex you must obtain the Buster Sword, and Isaac you must obtain the Brother Sword. Return to your lands and be quick otherwise Gamindustri may be doomed to fall in Darkness." He then disappeared and suddenly we get a large shaking happening

"What the hell?! Is this what Xane meant?!" the shaking stopped and all of us got our footing again "If that is true... that must have been a copy of me doing this, everyone go back to your lands it is best this way." they look at me surprised "We each have to take care of our lands, me and Neptune will take care of things here, so you all better get going!" they didn't argue and left "we got a lot to do, so let's go find the- gh!" before I continue speaking I felt pain in my body and fell to the ground

"Jeff?!/Jeffy!?" the girls screamed scared at this

"Gah! How? It seems my body has been corrupted by Phazon!"

"It's true, his body is showing signs of Phazon, it seems when Rozen was taking your power he implanted it into your body and none of us noticed it, though the problem is it will grow, but I can't remove it from inside you…" that's just great…

"We must find some way to get that out somehow, though your objective is to stop the clones." the pain stopped and I stood up and see my clothes change to light blue, we leave the place and I felt the phazon growing which means I am having this stuff grow more inside me, so now we head to what seems like a lava cavern which could be the location of where the fakes of me and Neptune are at

"Hmm… scans show that MAGES., Falcom, and MarvelousAQL are here, though they might be in trouble." Then we better hurry

"This is the underground plant area it would be bad if the fake versions of us are here, my in my case they probably are." And it would be bad for Planeptune, so all of us continue onward and fight the enemies here to get stronger, and after a while we get to an area with lava and see that there is a clone of Purple Heart in front of us, the difference between the real is the eyes, yea the eye color is red instead of blue "whoa surprise encounter by the Fake Purple Heart! Strange that a Fake me isn't anywhere."

"DIE!" Just when it was about to strike us Falcom blocked it

"You need help, Neptune, Jeff?"

"You come at the right time Falcom! But just wondering why are you here?"

"I heard that both the CPU and GPU here were on a rampage, so I came by to check." Oh I guess I should have told the basilicom member that it is only Fake versions of us… well I should have done that "it's a bit tough to fight when it looks like Neptune, though." That is true there

"Just go all out, this one is a fake, and it's about to attack!" And looks like we got Falcom to help us

"I kinda worry there…" the fake flies at us and we all jump away and get our weapons out and ready to fight and the clone charges at me and I block the attack and clash blades which made this very familiar on how I met Neptune

 _Flashback_

 _It was a normal day that day, I had the title known as the Black Swordsman, I was also known as a Beater for being a solo player like a certain actual solo player, I was walking in the forest area for a quest and had beaten it, so I was going back when suddenly there was this girl in front of my path and she was staring at me with those purple eyes of hers, I didn't really understand who this girl was but I was getting odd vibes about her_

" _Um would you please excuse me, I am doing a job here and need to finish it now." But she didn't move a bit_

" _Guess I got no choice, you will be the one I choose!" That had gotten me confused to why she said that but I really didn't care_

" _Hey, listen little girl I need to get going so please get out of my way."_

" _Little girl?! Listen buster I am the CPU of Planeptune! So you better listen to what I have to say!" Really?_

" _Pfft yea right, there is no way someone as young as you could be the Goddess of Planeptune. But I'll listen to what you want too say."_

" _I am telling you the truth! Now anyway I want to challenge you to a battle! If I win you will come with me and be my helper!" I couldn't deny a good challenge against a girl_

" _Alright then, we will go to when the other can no longer continue." So I drew out my sword and she somehow brings out a katana_

" _Before I forget what's your name?" Oh I guess we would introduce ourselves_

" _My name is Jeffrey, I am called the Black Swordsman for being one of the toughest fighters in Gamindustri. And what about you?"_

" _I am Neptune! CPU of Planeptune known as Purple Heart!" I still have doubts she is the Goddess_

" _Alright Neptune, prepare yourself!" We get into battle position and I charge at her and we clash our weapons multiple times, this girl was sloppy at fighting so it would pretty much finished by the results, it on for a while and I got her to her knees "I was expecting a challenge, guess I was wrong." She brought one leg up and grabbed her katana_

" _This isn't over." When she fully stood up she suddenly glowed and changed to…_

" _What in the?! Lady Purple Heart?!" I couldn't believe my eyes, she was standing right in front of me_

" _I told you I was the CPU." She charges at me which I barely blocked but I couldn't handle her strength much "Cross Combination!" She did a strong attack and sent my sword flying out of my hand and has her katana already at my neck_

" _I can't believe this… I lost to the CPU… who knew you would be strong…" I was really disappointed and she lowered her weapon and floated close to me and I looked at her_

" _You are something else, it would seem I have chosen the right person. Us CPUs have been told of seeking another god that would watch over our nation along with us, we had to choose only one person who would be perfect for the job, they would also be our Guardian." I was confused at what she was talking "now then for only one more thing to do." She placed a hand on my cheek "now sleep young warrior, sleep and let your power awaken." I felt drowsy and slowly fell asleep before the Goddess_

 _End of Flashback_

Continuing the battle I block the attacks the fake does and I block them and the girls come in and ready to strike, the fake was going to block but I stop it with one sword and the fake gets hit by the girls and a huge Phazon blast from DS and that paralyzed the fake, and I let one of my swords glow and slice on the body four times using my Horizontal Square skill, though I wasn't done and had my other sword glow and do the same skill again and brought the HP down to 0, the fake turned into smoke and disappeared

"Man I didn't think the fake would be that strong, but at least we beat it." I heard DS walking towards me

"What did you do just there? That didn't seem like Dual-wielding at all…"

"It's sort of a new thing I made up called skill connect." I kinda wanted to make up new tricks for future battles so I did that

"I see… well we got Falcon with us, let's search for MAGES. and Marvelous, they should be up ahead… though my scanners detect Phazon up ahead." That doesn't sound good

"Then let's hurry and help them out!"

"Are you sure you will be alright? You handle Phazon as a God, but how you are now it might be tough for you." He is right, it is hurting me but I will be alright

"It will be tough for me, but I can get through it… plus I think my style is kinda getting old… I should wear something new. Though that will happen once the Phazon I removed from my body."

"I will try to find a way to remove the Phazon from your body." We continue our way into the dungeon and fighting the enemies that get in the way and hoping to reach where Marvey and MAGES. is since they are helping and when we reach to their location there was so many clones of Purple Heart, and there was one that was totally black with glowing red eyes and holding two swords and also has Phazon energy surging in its body, yup it's the clone of me in the transformation

"Alright Girls you try and take out the fake Neptunes, I will deal with my Phazon clone." The girls nod and DS decided to help as well with so many of them, I draw my swords and suddenly it spewed dark mist and it brought us to the same realm I fought Dark Jeff the first time "so it seems he used some of his dark power on the clones to do this, I better finish this!" The clone sends a giant fireball at me and I dodged it and already see it close to me and about to strike but I have blocked the attack "Fill me with courage to defeat the many evils." Using one of my magic skills I get increased strength and push it back and attack it which didn't react enough from me and then blocks the third attack and I turn to slash it on a hard strike doing damage to it "I throw one spear, to pierce strong enemies." I throw my sword high and get a beam of light appearing from my hand and throw it like a spear and pierce the clone doing lot of damage, I then catch my sword and stab both of them through the clone and it's HP starts going down until it has been brought down to 0, once it was done it had dissolved and the Phazon remained and was absorbed into me giving me pain to my chest, once it had ceased my clothes has changed color a bit and my Phazon levels grew from that. The mist then started disappearing and it shows the girls and DS were alright and it seemed to be that the fakes have vanished "so how did it go?"

"It went OK, though the main one generating the fakes was much tougher." Well good thing we stopped it now

"The three of will wait here." Huh?

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep, you won't know if there were more of those fakes around, so us three will stay here and make sure no fake Neppys get passed us!" That's an interesting nickname for Neptune

"It would seem Rozen could only create one Phazon clone of each Guardian so there will only be the Fake Purple Hearts here if Arfoire continues creating them." Good, that means we can find out where the legendary weapon on Planeptune is

"Alright then let's get going and find the legendary weapon."

So long story short we found out where the weapon is, problem is there were new basilicom members that were added and haven't seen our real selves, and of course the weapon can't be given to us so we are going to Lastation to help Noire and Jym out

 **That's part 1 see you in part 2!**


	22. Battle of the Fakes part 2

**Chapter 17 Battle of the Fakes part 2**

The five of us now head on to Lastation to help out Jym and Noire with their problems with the fakes of themselves, and we also need to look for the legendary weapons, once we got to the basilicom they told us that the fakes got away until Chian has give a report that Chris and Lilly went after the fakes and know where they are, they are located at Factory No.459 and we should also find the weapon if we hope to find it

"So Xane said that I need the sword Galaxia, right?" I nodded my head "I hope we can find it since we need it right?" Again I nod my head

"I believe your fake will be looking for it as well, and I will warn you it will be difficult." All of us start walking and taking out any enemies that get in our way to where we need to go and take out the fakes, we entered through a door and started talking again "so what was the legendary weapon of Lastation again?"

"I believe it is called the Dual Revolver, though you know Noire she would rather have a sword." We keep walking till

"Hold up everyone! Look ahead!" We look to what DS was seeing and find Noire's fake which has like red eyes "Jym's clone might be ahead but we need to finish this fake off now!" We all get our weapons out and both Jym and Noire transform and I started remembering that day I became Neptune's Guardian

 _Flashback_

 _I was starting to wake up from my sleep and open my eyes and see that I was in a room, I looked right then left and see the place was like a girls room. I sat up and felt a little pain in my head which subsided quickly, I then hear the door open to see Lady Purple Heart come in_

" _Oh, you are finally awake?" She closes the door and sits on the edge of the bed "how are you feeling?"_

" _Like crap… how long have I been out?" I ask her_

" _A couple of hours, it's night right now." I guess that explains that "do you need anything?"_

" _I guess something to eat." She nods and leaves the room and I sit on the edge of the bed and realize my clothes had changed looked unfamiliar to me, I then look at a mirror and see my eyes change to a brighter blue with power symbols in them and I had three lines of purple in my hair "what has happened to me… I feel… so different and… stronger… I can feel something as well… but what is it…?" I heard the door open and see the CPU with a plate of food_

" _You became a god, you are known as a Guardian Patron Unit who is the protector of the Goddesses, and what you are feeling is shares, that is the strength the CPUs get from people's faith." She sits on the bed "the other CPUs are looking for their new GPUs right now so you have become part of the console war that is happening between us." I had heard about the console war but I never really understood why they started the fight "you did want something to eat right? Well come here and sit down." I sit by her and she puts the plate on my lap and I use the fork to take a bite of the food_

" _It's really good!" I then realized my voice had also changed a bit and… something else_

" _Guess it might still be awakening, it might take a while until then."_

" _What? For me to start waking up from this dream? *Snickers*" she stared at me like I was being weird_

" _Well you got one random personality… the other CPUs and I have our personalities change when we go into our Goddess form." So that isn't her real form "excuse me but I am getting a little tired." The goddess glowed and she turned back to Neptune who has a cheery expression now "so you get everything now?"_

" _I… I think so… um how do I…" I suddenly glowed and had my original clothes back on, I look back at the mirror and see my pure black hair and my blue eyes are normal again "guess I ran out of stamina…"_

" _You can transform back, but you would tire yourself out more." Guess I have a lot to learn about this_

" _So I know you are Lady Purple Heart, but why do you call yourself Neptune? You are a Goddess…"_

" _Rude! Goddesses have names too, we don't always go by our formal name."_

" _So… since I am a god… what would my other name be…?" She put her finger to her lips and pondered what to call me_

" _Well… uh… Purple Swordsman?" I shook my head "Purple Fighter?" No… "uh… Purple… uh…"_

" _Why does my name have to start with Purple?"_

" _You are my Guardian! Your name has to have Purple since you are a god of Planeptune now! You are like my Knight in shining armor!" That's when it hit me_

" _Purple… Knight… maybe Purple Knight?"_

" _Hmm… Lord… Purple Knight… how does it sound to you?"_

" _Lord Purple Knight… yes I like it, that shall be my new name."_

" _Alright! Now you best be prepared, I'm planning to announce your presence tomorrow."_

" _I don't do well with crowds…" she suddenly hugs me trying to comfort me and I realized how cute she looks and stroke her hair for a bit and it actually makes me feel less scared now_

 _End of Flashback_

The clone charges at us and I block the attack with one of my swords then Noire charges into attack her clone which wasn't expecting it and Jym punches the clone in the face and the girls go in for a strike which the clone moves away but gets hit by DS Phazon blast

"Ice blast!" Jym sends and ice blast at the clone and it freezes it and Noire slices her in half "hehehe" then frozen clone then turns to smoke and disappears

"That take cares of the Black Heart clone, though there might be a chance that another one is up ahead." My senses went off and I looked above us to see another clone of Black Heart and it flies down towards Noire going to finish her off

"Die!" She turned around to see the clone but wasn't able to block the attack but someone else blocked it, it was CC2

"Lady Noire!" She then kicks the clone back giving distance from them and attack the clone, then suddenly the clone started running away

"Everyone, my scans indicate the legendary weapon called the Dual Revolver is right where Jym's clone is, and where Noire's clone is heading. Let's hurry before anything happens!" We all ran as fast as we can to catch up where the clones were and surely enough they are together and we saw a gun, that has to be the Dual Revolver and next to it must be the Galaxia sword

"Those must be the weapons in Lastation, let's hurry and defeat them quick!" The clones charge at us then suddenly they were blown away and we look back to see Chris and Lily

"Sorry we're late, we somehow got lost before and you all got here first." He said "anyway Jeff, Jym let's take out that clone!" we both nod, and they transform and the Shadow clone did the same as my clone did before, then suddenly it lifted it's arm and I was floating in mid air and losing strength

"Jeff!" Jym charged at his clone and punched it and I fell to the ground a little weak "crap these have every skill I have… grrr, we gotta be careful of the life steal that thing does." Jym and Chris start battling it while I try to regain my strength, and… I feel like I am seeing a vision or something

 _Vision_

 _It was in like a technical type area with me, and the guys holding our weapons about to fight a giant silhouette being which I can only get the shape that it looks tough_

" _You guys ready to defeat this thing?" I said to them apparently_

" _Yea!" They shouted out and we charge at the giant enemy_

 _Vision End_

The vision ended not knowing what happens next but I am sure it will be something in the future, I then see that Jym was about to get crushed by his clone with a giant boulder, I quickly use my swords and do a X slash on his clone and killing it, though having the phazon it was holding going into my body was painful and I swear I don't think I can take much of it now, suddenly we felt an explosion happen, when the mist had vanished we see CC2 had moved Noire away and I look… oh shit

"Nooooooo! The Dual Revolver! It's broken." true to Jym's words, but… the Galaxia Sword survived

"I don't understand… why did the gun not survive, but the sword did…" I wonder too Noire

"Well we got the sword." Jym goes up to it to pick it up suddenly when he touched it we were floating in like space, and we could see some flying ships flying towards a planet but the planet barely looks like Gamindustri… why are we seeing something like this? "Weird… hmm…" Jym picks up the remains of the gun and we leave the place

So when we got to Chian's place she said that she couldn't fix it and it is too old to use for battle, which means we won't have a weapon of the four heros, also Jym got a new holder for his Galaxia sword and it looked pretty interesting, and also the president Singe asked if they could make it a new weapon with it's parts, Noire wasn't sure about him fixing it but CC2 told her to believe, and so they decided to stay until it was finished, and so we head off to Lowee

 **Ok part 2 is up, get ready for part 3, also I have a poll up for my stories, and I want to work on the main plot stuff, please put a vote on what you think**


	23. Battle of the Fakes part 3

**Chapter 18 Battle of the Fakes part 3**

So now we finished our business in Lastation and now head to Lowee for the next stuff we need to look for the next legendary weapons, though we came at a bad time and see two Blancs and two Alexs, and the strange thing is I can't sense which ones are fakes

"I'm the real one!" The Alex on the left said

"What are you saying? I'm the real one!" The Alex on the right said

"You gotta be kidding… we came to Lowee to help out but now we got both the clones here… and the problem is we can't tell which is the real one…" I said looking at both of them arguing

"So what can we do to find out which is the real one?" DS asks me while I am thinking

"We could ask a couple of questions…" he gave me a stare but shrugged and the two Alex's look at me "alright I'll ask a couple of questions and the one who gets them right proves he is the real Alex. Question 1; how does Alex help Blanc give ideas for her stories?"

"Wait how do you know about that?!" The left Alex said

"I create made up names and type ideas in different websites." The right Alex said

"Correct!" The left one got worried "Question 2; what was the last idea he said for her story idea?" I ask them

"I said that the main guy and girl would fly on a legendary dragon with blue eyes." The right one said

"Wait what?!" The left one panicked again

"Correct, the right one has a good streak at this moment. Question 3; where does Alex keep the books that Blanc writes?"

"Wait a minute!" The left panicked more than before

"Inside my room in a hidden box in the closet." The right one answered

"Correct, looks like this is gonna be one heck of a challenge, alright next question!" I was going to say the next question

"Raaaaagh! Enough! If you all think I'm just gonna allow you to fucking spill out my secrets! You got another thing coming you assholes!" The left Alex was on fire and had a red eye

"Well the fake has finally shown himself." The actual fake said

'To be honest… I actually lied, I knew which was the real and fake, I just wanted some fun' I snickers "actually you are pretty much the fake, I know Alex is really more into his language so he is real."

"I am gonna fucking kick your ass you bastard!" Ok he is literally on fire

"What?! I… I can curse to… you little punks… stop being so mean…" wow… could not even copy his swearing at all, then all of a sudden it went into its real form and as White Knight "whatever, I will sacrifice myself and destroy the blade." He disappears all of a sudden and the fake White Heart ran for it

"Crap they're getting away! Let's chase after them quick!" So we got Alex, Blanc, and this girl called Broccoli… don't ask me why, but now we follow them to where it seems like under the basilicom which might be where the weapons are, so all of us start walking while I had some pain happen a few times but it wasn't anything to worry about and as quick as a rabbit we catch up to the fakes "there they are!" The fakes look at us surprised to see us

"Already?!" Blanc and Alex transform, the girls and DS go for Blanc's clone and both me and Alex go for his clone he charges at his clone and clash blades and I charge in and land a hit on the clone's back and we clash blades, I then start having a flashback to when I had made the gauntlets

 _Flashback_

 _I was in my room using parts from a futuristic machine monster appearing in Planeptune and using them to create something to unleash my powers at full capacity, I hear my door open but I didn't bother looking at who it was_

" _Hey big guy whatcha doing by yourself?" Neptune asks me and standing next to me_

" _You said that the other CPUs are gonna have Guardians as well right?" I ask to her making sure it is true_

" _Yea, we have 3 months to take a rest from the console war and find the perfect warrior to be a GPU or Guardian Patron Unit." I nod a bit and place a couple of the last pieces on for this gauntlet "what are you making? Looks like the claw hand in my transformation."_

" _Well this is a gauntlet to test that it allows me to bring my full strength. I am also gonna put other stuff on it like bringing up a menu and all that other stuff." I say while adjusting the pieces for the gauntlet, and now Neptune is watching me work on it_

 _After I have finally completed making the gauntlet I slip it on my left hand and the grey parts glow and turn purple on it plus the N on it is glowing_

" _Whoa! That looks so Coolio, does it work?" I swing my hand down and open a menu with different stuff on it like *Members, Equipment, Skills, Map, Locate Goddess, Nepedia*_

" _Perfect, looks like it works and all systems on it are in perfect condition, now the next thing to do is make the other three gauntlets." I grab more pieces of the machine I collected and Neptune was confused_

" _But you already made one, why do you need to make more of them?" She really is confused_

" _I am making them for the other guardians, I want a bit of a challenge plus I want it to be a fair fight, I would never resist a good challenge." I start working on the second one_

 _End of Flashback_

Me and Alex clash our blades against his clone and try to get an opening on the damn bastard but he isn't making it easy

"White Lightning!" The clone said and blast a white energy beam

"Wha?! Inferno Fire Blast!" Alex blasts a red energy ball colliding with the clone's attack "crap it's too strong! I can't hold on much longer!"

"Tear them, five green winds!" I throw five green boomerangs and hit the clone stopping the attack "finish it Alex!"

"Flash Flare Blast!" Alex blasts a bigger red energy attack and takes out his clone with no problem "we did it…" the Phazon that was remaining had absorbed into me and still couldn't take the pain, I might die to the Phazon…

So to this point we found the Buster Blade and the third legendary weapon, but apparently some certain "Plumber" had it remade into a Golden Hammer which was used to be a Spear before, but at least we have the weapon of Lowee now onward to Leanbox

 **Part 3 is over! Final part coming up!**


	24. Battle of the Fakes part 4

**Chapter 19 Battle of the fakes part 4**

The final land which is Leanbox, I wonder if Vert and Isaac are doing alright, so we went into the basilicom and talked to both Vert and Isaac for a while, they did find the bow and the sword, the problem is the bow is all dirty because it was in the storage, but Isaac kept the sword clean cause he found it and didn't want to use it because it looked like a special sword to him, also the girl with a pig mask is going to recreate the bow into a spear for Vert, and Isaac is now gonna use his sword he kept the whole and now we head to a forest for materials and probably going to confront the fakes here, also the 2 brother dudes went after Vert's clone and we got Tekken by our side to help us

"You gotta admit this sword looks cool for me." Isaac swung the sword a couple of times like it was nothing to him "I just realized, if this is called the brother sword do you think there is a twin sword?"

"Hmm you could be right there dude." I say thinking there could be a sister or a second brother sword depending on it "do you think someone has found the twin sword?" He went into thought about it for a moment

"It could be possible, though who knows if anyone did find it." I will agree with you there Isaac

So we go through the forest to the farthest part and see the damn brothers and both fakes

"Geebuz, I think those guys are under some spell…" I said looking at the dazzling over the fake Green Heart

"Correct… I had placed a hypnotizing spell over these fools to adore the fake Vert." Isaac's clone said "since I control them, the only way to get them out of it is by defeating me, but I can assure you I will not be easy to defeat." The clone slammed down to the ground and gets ready to fight us, Isaac transforms and both of us charge at the clone and clash our blades against each other multiple times, I then start remembering the first time I met and fought against Jym, Alex, and Isaac on that first day

 _Flashback_

 _The 3 months were over and now Neptune was in HDD carrying me towards the sky where Celestia is and probably where the other CPUs and they're new Guardians as well_

" _So the land above is Celestia? Kinda different to how I thought it looked like, but meh I don't care." I say in my GDD form while being carried by Neptune as Purple Heart_

" _Well it is where me and the other CPUs fight, I really don't know why we started this anyway, but it was said that one will be the true Goddess having the other four guardians with her." She said_

" _I see…" we then get on the ground of Celestia and we see the other Goddesses along with guys beside them_

" _What took you so long Neptune? We were waiting for like 15 minutes for you to get here." The girl with white hair who I presume is Black Heart CPU of Lastation said_

" _You all just got here early and we had to get some stuff ready." Neptune said to her_

" _Whatever, now that we are here why don't we just start fighting?" The girl with light blue hair who I presume is White Heart CPU of Lowee said_

" _But before we do, wouldn't it be wise to introduce each other's new Guardians before we start fighting?" The woman with green hair who I presume is Green Heart said_

" _Vert does have a point, we could at least introduce them and say some stuff about them." Neptune said_

" _Alright I'll start, this here is Jyminaruas, or Jym for short, I met him in a store in Lastation and he liked some stuff and I asked if he could be my guardian, he thought I was just a human who needed protection but I said I am the CPU." Black Heart said her part of the story_

" _Gh! Noire! Don't say everything! I just didn't expect you where the Goddess…" Jym or Black Knight said while blushing a bit_

" _Hey just telling them what had happened." She said to him_

" _My turn then, this is Alex I found wondering in the cold in a forest with a deck of cards in his hands, he keeps them as something to remember his parents by is what he says." White Heart says her part_

" _Only because I have no memory of them or anything at all…" Alex or White Knight said with no emotional expression_

" _I guess it's my turn, this here is Isaac, I met him inside a gaming store and had to pick him because of him liking games~" Green Heart said_

" _The only reason you do that is because you want someone to be with." White Heart said to her_

" _Well I have my reasons Blanc." She replied_

" _Well Neptune, what about you?" Black Heart asked_

" _This is Jeffrey or Jeff, I met him outside of Planeptune and sort of challenge him to a fight, and to be honest he was a good fighter, he says he called himself the Black Swordsman." When she said that the other Goddesses looked at each other surprised hearing that, and then I walk a couple of steps and hold out the 3 gauntlets I made_

" _What are these?" Green Heart asked me_

" _These are gauntlets I made for the other Guardians you have chosen, these will give them a way to reach their full potential, and plus I wanted a good challenge, the only way these will work is if the Goddess puts it on their Guardian's left hand." The other CPUs didn't know if they could trust me but Green Heart picked up one of the white ones_

" _I think it will be interesting, I shall put it on Isaac." She floats to Isaac and slips it on his hand and it glowed and the grey parts glow and now are green and a symbol appears on it as Leanbox's icon_

" _I guess it won't hurt to do it." Black Heart said and both her and White Heart grabbed the last two, Black Heart got the black one, and White Heart got the other white one and they slip it on their Guardian's left hand and they glow where Jym's has the grey turn silver, and Alex's had the grey turn light blue_

" _Very impressive Neptune, you found a worthy guardian." Green Heart said to her "now that we introduced them, let us continue where we started."_

" _I guess only the guys fight each other since they can't fly for some reason." Black Heart said as the girls fly to the sky and start the battle and I look at the other guys just staring not sure what to do_

" _So… You guys wanna have a go?" They look at me then each other "I don't wanna make this boring or anything." Suddenly Alex charges at me and I block his attack and damn he is strong, especially with that long sword_

" _Fire Blast!" We look at Jym sending a fireball at us and we jump away and I look at Isaac who was actually next to me_

" _Nosferatu!" I suddenly get a dark aura surrounding me and I felt like my life drained a bit "sorry but I can't let anyone known as the Black Swordsman get in the way of a good fight." He charges at the other two and starts battling against them_

" _You aren't bad you two, but it doesn't seem interesting without the other guy." Jym said to them_

" _He won't be standing for a couple of minutes." Isaac said thinking that I am down already_

" _Phantom Rave!" Isaac looks behind and my sword was glowing and I hit him with a 6-hit combo and sending him flying, he gets up and looks at me shocked_

" _How?! I swear I drained your energy and can't get up for a couple of minutes!" I pulled out a rectangular green crystal and I smirk_

" _Never mess with my abilities related to Sword Art Online, I am not to be messed with." They looked shocked and look at each other_

" _A strange coincidence he actually looks like he could be his brother." Jym said to them_

" _He looks like he could be his son or something…" Alex said and they looked at me_

" _Look… to be honest I really don't remember what my parents look like, if there was a reason why I don't remember...Then someday I want to know why…" I said in a disappointed tone, and I looked down_

" _Kinda strange… how is it that neither of us know our parents…" I look at them and they all seem down_

 _'Who am I really? Where did I come from… are my parents… even around somewhere?' I question my thoughts wondering this, then Alex charged at me and I tried blocking but he swung up and left my guard wide open and he is going to swing down but I got angry and opened my menu going through something, I recover my stance and block his attack and reach behind and grab something, I pull it out and smash it against Alex making him fly back into the other two_

" _Huh?" The girls look at what happened and they see I was holding a new sword in my left hand_

" _You gotta be kidding!" Isaac said in shock seeing this_

" _He knows Dual-wielding?!" All the girls said together in shock_

" _Well Neptune it seems you have a special warrior." Green Heart says to her_

" _I… guess I got really lucky…" she scratches her cheek_

" _Now prepare… for the strength of the Twin Blade Swordsman!" I charge at them ready to strike with both my swords to continue the battle_

 _End of Flashback_

Me and Isaac are battling his clone while the girls and DS are battling Vert's clone, I block the clone's attack and Isaac strikes each time we switch spots to block and attack, but the clone was getting on to our strategy but we got through it and defeated his clone

"I can't believe… all clones have died… be warned… your counterpart has developed a haunting plan for you, you all will fall to his pow...Er…" the clone bursted and the Phazon got absorbed into me which I am almost at 100% and that really worries me

So once we had returned to the basilicom we gave the materials to Ran-Ran, also Vert put the brothers in the torture chamber and they are playing BL games, and anyway Tekken decided to help remake the weapon for Vert and all of us decided to return to Planeptune and wait for the others

 **And that is the last part of the fakes! I was gonna do reviews for this part but I am not getting many stuff from people as I thought like in my first HDG story, but I do have something coming for the epilogue of this story, also I am deciding to only keep Hyperdimension Guardians and don't do the old ones because they aren't part of my plot series, the true threat is yet to be revealed, I won't be saying what it is but there will be story once Megadimension is finished and will have parts unseen in the stories, so be prepared for the best story of all time I have ever thought of, see you all next time Brawl On!**


	25. Regained Power & Face Fears

**Chapter 20 Regained Power & Face Fears**

It has taken a while but now all of us are back and the others had brought their weapons, and of course all the girls that we met came here to Compa's house, and my gosh there is a lot of people here with us, also we showed Histoire the changed weapons and the swords we got so we are sort of able to fight Arfoire and Rozen, problem is we don't have the Trinity Blade, and suddenly we see them and Momus outside in Planeptune so we run out there and now people believe me and Neptune lost to this thing

"Dammit… she is saying that as an advantage since we can't transform." I say in anger

"We will have to stop and destroy Momus before we have more people believe this!" Isaac yells out

"Let's go then!" Alex says and we head towards what is happening

"This is far enough Arfoire, Rozen!" I yell out and they turn to me

"Oh? So you are here for another round? Gyah hahahaha how hilarious that is." Rozen says in his evil tone

"I will not let you destroy my nation or take over Gamindustri!" I shout in anger

"And how will you stop us with both you and Neptune now being normal human beings?" Arfoire taunts

"Hehehehe allow me to help." I look to left and see on the building my dark clone

"Dark Jeff?! What are you doing here?!" I shout in worry a bit remembering what Isaac's fake said before

"I think it's time you have a timeout in fighting, let me show you!" Suddenly 5 orbs of dark smoke start forming and I get my swords out to fight what he is creating, but when I saw what he created I went wide eyed when I saw what they look like

"N-n-no… It can't be…" but it was… I took a step back when on of the figures was walking to me

"Why did you let us die?!" The middle one said who looks like my best friend and party member Ayano "it's your own fault you let us die!"

"Ayano… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" I try explaining

"Shut up bastard! You let us die while you lived on!" Maya…

"You should have died instead! But no! Black Swordsman my ass!" Drake…

"You had been alive for so many years and while we just die?! You fucking bastard!" Armen…

"Do you even regret all you did?! I doubt it cause look at how you are, you are weak!" Grayson…

"You are gonna die here and now!" Ayano takes out her weapon and I try blocking her attacks but I had my left sword flying out of my hand and she was about to do a killing blow until Jym blocked it and backed her up a couple of steps away

"You have no reason to harm him! Come on dude let's do this!" But I didn't move I dropped my sword and fell to my knees with my hands on the ground in shock "what the?! Dude come on we gotta do this! Get up!" I didn't reply I just stared at the ground thinking what had happened so long ago

 **3rd Person View (for now)**

"What the hell?! Why aren't you getting up?!" Jym yells at Jeff who isn't moving an inch

"Forget him, we will have to stop them ourselves!" Noire said transforming as well as the others

"We will have to destroy Momus, that way everyone will change their beliefs." Isaac suggests

"There's a problem, it's those shadows in the way, we have more than just Momus to deal with." Alex says looking at the five figures with their weapons out

"The seven of you will fight Momus! The rest of us will keep those five busy!" Chris says to them and all of them charge into battle, though DS stood looking at Jeff who hasn't moved one bit at all, he walks to him and crouches down

"Hey Jeff… look you aren't the only one who had a troubled past… I had lost my parents and the people on my home planet, it was also because Rozen destroyed my home, his men took me away and forced me to learn their ways… I had then lost against him because I learned the truth about my home, I was to be exterminated but I grew stronger and later I crashed on this world… that's when I met you and Neptune… but my mind was Corrupted by the Phazon Rozen created and had become your enemy, but I am telling you… I am not evil…" Jeff didn't move one bit still, DS looks and sees the crew all tired from fighting Momus, the only problem was it didn't die and everyone was tired "ugh… I guess there is one thing to do… people of Planeptune! Hear this! This young girl with lilac hair is your Goddess Purple Heart!" Everyone looks at DS listening to what he is saying

"Is what that guy in black armor saying true?!" A man said in surprise

"Wait! I think he's right! That has to be our CPU Lady Purple Heart!" A woman said

"Yes that has to be Lady Purple Heart!" A young kid said

"Hear this! Use your faith and restore your CPUs power to protect you again!" DS said to them then everyone was cheering to Neptune which she is getting brighter "Neptune! Go ahead and transform, I am sure you can do this!"

"Alright! Here goes nothing!" A pillar of light appears and suddenly she changed back into Purple Heart, though there is a difference with her, her breasts are bigger, her outfit is much different and has blue lines on them "I'm back everyone!" She yells out in her new form (slightly new, her processor changed plus her body) "everyone… thank you for your faith, if it wasn't for you all, we might would have not made it, but now we can do this!" They get in battle position though the guys look at Jeff who was still down

"Come on dude, we need you!" Alex shouted

"Enough! If you are friends of his then you all will die!" The middle one said and about to run and fight, while at a distance the three sages were watching

"sages, I believe we should relieve the darkness in them." Xane says to them

"Agreed, shall we use our power to bring light?" Zor asks

"Yes, now let us do it together, ready and release!" They do a bright flash of light which blinds everyone a second, then they see the dark figures are no longer black but now white, the middle one smiled and started walking towards Jeff, Black Heart raised her weapon but Purple Heart grabbed her arm and shook her head, they watch as the girl walks then gets on her knees and somehow takes his left hand and lift it which made him look at her with tears in his eyes

"Jeff, you had become really strong haven't you?" she said in a calm tone

"A… Ayano… I thought… you were upset…" he said like he was almost about to cry

"I wasn't, it was just an evil I couldn't control, but you had helped us go through tasks that we could never take on, you helped us a lot." He couldn't help it and had to wipe his tears

"But… I'm nothing now… I can't even protect the people I care about…" he said disappointed

"That is nothing to worry about, everyone let's lend him our strength!" All five figures form into orbs and get absorbed into his gauntlet, his body glowed then a pillar of light shines

"Impossible! I was sure he lost it! This can't be!" His Dark clone stared in disbelief seeing what is happening

 **Jeff's Point Of View**

Once the light had died around me, I could feel that I was much stronger than I previously was, I slowly stood up and I could see that my outfit had changed with some blue on it as well, I look at Momus in front of me and started slowly walking having my sword appear in my hand

"step aside…" they moved out of my way and I continue walking towards Momus, the beast roared and went for a punch to crush me to the ground, I dodged out of the way and it tried crushing me with a it's fists, once all were on the ground I sliced all the hands off making the beast groan in pain "it's over!" My sword glows and I go from the bottom left and going up the shoulder diagonally "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" And once I sliced through Momus was glowing then bursted into shards "game… over…" I swing my sword and slide it into my holster strapped to my back

"I... Impossible! No way they could have regained their power! I was sure that they would die! Not only that the Phazon within Jeff vanished! It must have been that power up he got! Grrrr! You may have won this time other me! But don't forget! There are 6 more spiritual beasts that need to be released out of their seal! And also you can have this!" My dark self threw the white gem at me and I caught it, I look back to see him disappear

"Good riddance…" also Rozen and Arfoire were nowhere to be found

"You fools may have won this! But know this! Within a week this pathetic world will be destroyed by my army! And if you don't come, you will see this world go in flames! Gyah hahahahahahahahaha!" We hear Rozen's voice echo

"A week… that will give us time to rest for now…" all of us reverted to normal and agreed to Chris's suggestions

 _1 hour later_

"Hey has anyone seen Jeff?" Lillian asked and everyone looked around seeing him not around

"Strange… he was here a few minutes ago…" Jym says looking around

"Let's spread out and look for him, he might still be on Planeptune." Isaac suggests and everyone leaves to look for Jeff

 _20 minutes later_

"I found him!" Chris yells out signalling the others that he found Jeff in a forest he was sitting down holding his legs with his arms staring at what looks like 5 graves "hey dude… you ok?" He didn't say anything but stared at the graves still, Chris looked at the graves and see each has a picture of the five they saw during the events with Momus "wow… it must have hurt him so bad seeing them…" everyone was there and seeing how Jeff feels when he saw them "I wonder if we could even help out…"

"Wait I got something! Come on follow me!" Neptune ran off and everyone followed her confused at what she meant

 _Another hour later_

I was coming back from my moment of visiting my party's graves and remembering the fun times we had all together, how we joke around most of the time, and how we continue fighting no matter how tough it was, but it all ended when we were ambushed by 3 ancient dragons and it did enough to kill them but I was the only one to survive, I open the door and suddenly have Neptune hugging me

"What's going on?! Why is everyone like this?!" Like they just thought of doing a surprise party for me even though… it's not my birthday

"We just wanted to cheer you up big guy, you were down in the dumps when he saw you, and we also had Noire make something for you since those clothes might not work for you." Neptune says in her cheerful mood

"I didn't do just cause I wanted to!" She looked away like the tsundere she is

"Here!" Neptune gave me a small box and I lift the top and see a new outfit for me to try on, I went into the bathroom and change into it and see I look better in this, and I saw in the box there was a letter, I picked it up to read its contents

 _'Dear Jeff, I am writing this down to you because I never had the chance to tell you this, you see I guess maybe when you read this I better you are wondering why I haven't told you anything, well truth be told I actually know your parents, I was given a message from them and hoped you were taken care of, behind this letter is a picture of them along with you and your little sister, well she used to be the big sister but I don't know if she ages or not, but anyway I wish I had told you so they would know how proud they are for how you help others, it was great that we met you, I hope someday you will become a great swordsman like your dad. Sincerely, Ayano.'_ I get the picture behind the letter and see a man in Black with black hair and blue eyes, a woman in a sweater and long skirt, long orange hair and brown eyes, a young girl with a white dress, black hair and blue eyes, and the woman is holding a baby with black hair

"I… I…" I was almost about to cry… my parents… I know who I am now… I am the Black Swordsman's son… soon to be the best like him "dad… I promise… I will make you proud… as well as you mom, second command Lightning Flash…" I leave the bathroom and everyone saw my tears "stop being surprised, not all people can hold their tears, I am going to be right back…" I had returned to the basilicom able to go in and put the picture in a frame and set it on a table "I am happy I know who they are…" I stare at the picture in a happy expression

 _Meanwhile_

"He faced his fears, he should be proud of himself." A woman said watching a screen where it shows Jeff in the room looking at the picture

"Yea, I am glad he was able to face his fears and no longer be depressed." A man said watching it as well "hey, do you think we should have him have a brother?" The woman jumped in surprise

"Have another kid? But that would take a long time for him to age." She says to him

"Well we could create a copy of our son but make this new one different and give him a different name as well. And once he is born there Jeff would make another one of those gauntlets."

"I guess we can make a brother for him… But why do you suggest this?" She asks him

"Well the sisters are going to be born soon, so I thought it would be fair if he had a sibling of his own."

"Hey would it be alright if you made a sibling for ours as well?" They look behind and see their friends

"Sure, I'll start with ours first." The man starts typing on a keyboard and was doing something special

 **And that is the end of Momus, but Gamindustri in danger by both Arfoire and Rozen, anyway thanks for reading this chapter, also if you guys wanna know what Jeff's new outfit looks like, go check my Deviantart profile (MSLBRAWL) I will also try to create what the others look like but it will take some time to think what to have them look like, anyway thanks for reading and see you in extras where we get to meet… Some new characters, see you later! Brawl on!**


	26. Extra 4

**Extra 4**

 _Nepgear & Adam_

It was a regular day now and both me and Neptune are walking down the street holding hands enjoying the stroll, I got a call from Histoire on my gauntlet

"Jeff, Neptune could have you two come over for a moment?" she says which I got curious on and we went to find her in this area where we find with 2 others who I don't know at all, and Iffy and Compa are both here also

"So Histoire what did you want? And who are these two? Do you know them?" I ask her

"Just a moment… alright sorry for the wait." I look at her confused

"Um… hello there." I look at the long lilac haired girl who spoke who seems a bit shy

"So as I said, who are these two new characters?" I am way to curious, oh before I forget the new girl I am looking at seems to have the same eye and hair color as Neptune, though her hair is longer, and has one D-pad on her head, she also has a choker around her neck like Neptune, her outfit looks similar to a sailor one, and she seems taller than Neptune also, she has white boots on and white and pink stripe stockings, now the the new guy seems to be a lot like me but seems a tiny bit shorter than me, and the outfit he is wearing is exactly mine but has a few different colors than mine does

"Neptune, Jeff, this girl here is Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister, and this boy is Adam, Jeff's younger brother." Oh they are our younger siblings

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nepgear." She says a little shy

"And I'm Adam, we hope to be of acquaintance." He says also shy

"Oh so I have a younger sister..." Neptune said

"Really? Nep's younger sister..." Iffy says

"Nep-Nep's younger sister..." Compa says

"Say whaaaaat?!" All four of us said in shock

"Whoa wait a minute! How is that I have a younger sibling?!" I shout in disbelief

"Jeff please calm down, Nepgear has been born because the power of the shares, also Adam was created the same as well, I also have a letter for you to read." She gives me the letter and I open it to read what it says

'Dear son, this letter is sent to you to inform you that both your mother and I thought that when the CPUs sisters would be born we decided that we make a younger sibling for you so you wouldn't be lonely and have a sibling of your own, we have also created siblings for the other guardians as well to give you a heads up, we hope you have a great time with your new born brother. Sincerely your father'

"We, uh… Were just born so we don't know much… but we will do our best." I walk and stand between them and looking at them both

"You know Neptune, it looks like Nepgear could be more like an older sister, like look she looks a bit taller than you, she looks more mature. Plus other ways of how she can be more mature than you."

"I am gonna start being a bigger sister starting now! And don't you and Adam look like twins?" She says

"She does have a point there Jeff, though the difference is your height." True there Iffy

"Aw come on, I am totally start being the older brother here! And I will be sure to take care of all of you! And speaking of which I should get your new gauntlet ready for ya Adam! And we need to get you a weapon… oh! Perfect, come on let's go!" I run off and they follow me back to the basilicom and I get through my stuff that I got, I then pulled out a white stick and a handgun plus a saber blade out "these should be good for you both." I give the saber blade to Nepgear and I gave the white stick and handgun to my brother "let's go into a training station and see how well you both do." I tap a few buttons on my gauntlet and now we are in a open field "alright now this will only be practice before we go out to try out the real thing."

"Whoa this looks so cool." Adam then flips the switch on the stick and suddenly a purple beam came out of it "whoa! No way a photon sword! This is so cool!" He swings it around testing it

"Good now let's do this." I go through my menu and pull out a new gauntlet that is white and has the N on it, I slip it on his right hand and the grey parts turned a light pink color for some reason but I didn't question it "alright then, you can access your menu by swinging your hand down slowly like this." I swipe my hand down bringing out a menu, I check my locate Goddess option and I suddenly see two dots one saying Neptune and the other saying Nepgear, I look at my bro doing some stuff on his menu and organizing stuff "alright good let's get you ready and leveled up little bro, now here are your skills but they are unavailable now so you will not to keep fighting to increase your weapon skill level so you can learn your skills plus learning magic." we have them train for a long while getting to a good level and getting some skills, I am so happy to have my own sibling! Also before I forget I had them show their new forms, Nepgear calls herself Purple Sister in her CPU form and Adam is called Purple Brother in his GPU form, Nepgear has the same eye color as Neptune in her CPU form, the difference is Nepgear has bright pink hair and seems to have gotten longer a bit, her suit is white instead of black, and Adam has the same three lines like I do but it is also pink and his outfit relates to dad's outfit when he was in GGO with Sinon (though the hair is still his regular length and not how it should look in GGO)

 _Uni & Noble_

It was another day in Lastation and both me and Noire are getting stuff when I suddenly get a call from Histoire

"Noire, Jym? Can I borrow you both for a second?" I was sort of confused why she wants us "there is someone I'd like you both to meet. Can you both come and see me?" Me and Noire look at each other and decided we find out who it is she wants us to meet, so we go find Histoire and see her with two strange people that are shorter than us one a boy and the other a girl

"Well here we are Histoire." I say to her

"I've been waiting for you both." I was going to ask if these two are the ones we were to meet

"Ah, um… nice to meet you. My name is Uni." The girl said who has arm sleeves like Noire does but much different, her hair is shorter and her dress is all black and such

"Hello… I'm Noble… please to make your acquaintance…" he said, he wears a black jacket like I do and it looks like he is wearing only a tank and no shirt while I have a silver shirt, he has shorts while I got pants which are both black, he wears boots while I got shoes that are silver, he has a silver wristband on his left hand and nothing on the right one, his hair is shorter than mine a bit

"Well hello to both of you, so um Histoire who are they? Are they lost from their parents or…" before I finished she spoke

"Uni is Noire's younger sister, and Noble is your younger brother." Oh so that's it?

"My younger sister, really? So, I'm finally an older sister…" it took us a moment to realize what she said "... Whoa, what?! Wait! What's going on here?!"

"Well to explain, both of them were born because of the increased amount of shares and Jeff's father made a sibling for you Jym, as well as the other Guardians, but it will take them time to get use to the world currently." Ah I see now

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll raise her to be a great goddess. But, first… just because you're my younger sister, I won't go easy, you hear?" After saying that Uni got a little scared and hid behind Noble

"Whoa Noire wait a minute don't be harsh on her! She was just born don't be like that! You just scared her!" I yell at her

"Jym is right, both of them were just born!" Noire made a face of regret saying that, Uni was shivering frightened

"Its ok Uni she didn't mean to do that, now we won't be so hard on you both, and before we get you both ready we should show you around Lastation and get some weapon to use against monsters, not tough ones just so you both can get a bit of practice." She nodded and we showed them around Lastation and looked around in the weapon shop on what they would be ok with, apparently Uni likes to use rifles as her weapons, and what a special thing is my little brother has this special thing called requip which switches to different types of guns and he can dual weild certain guns like handguns and machine guns which is damn right awesome, also when practicing in battle Uni had like big ass fucking gun as her weapon in CPU form and her hair has like drills on the sides of her head, and Noble's guns became really futuristic plus his outfit is similar to mine, plus his hair only covers one eye like to be a badass

 _Rom, Ram, & Seth_

Me and Blanc are walking around town and I suddenly get a call from Histoire for some odd reason

"Alex, Blanc could I borrow you both for a moment?" Both of us were confused why she wanted us "there is someone I'd like you both to meet. Can you please come by?" Someone to meet us? I am now curious who it is

We get to where Histoire is and I was about to say something when something hit me in the face and made me fall to my back

"Gah! What the hell hit me!?" I shouted trying to calm down from the pain

"Yay! Strike one!" I hear a voice of a little girl say all excited I sat up and see three or more like two little girls and a guy next to each other

"That looked painful…" the other girl said in a quiet tone

"Now, now. Ram, that wasn't nice of you. Books are for reading, not throwing." I stood up and see the two girls look exactly alike probably twins, one of them wears light blue coat and hat, has the same hair color and eyes as Blanc, though she has short hair while the other girl wears pink and has long hair "I'm sorry Alex. It looks like Ram started the tone off badly."

"It's fine, they are only kids, I can let it slide. So anyway are they the ones you wanted us to meet?" the guy is wearing a jacket and having the hood on which is white while mine is light blue but I keep my hood off, he has brown shorts while I have pants, he has brown shoes and I have brown boots

"Yes, they are Ram and Rom, they are Blanc's younger sisters, and this is Seth, Alex's younger brother." Uh… when did I have a younger sibling? I try to think back to when I had a sibling

"When did I have a younger brother…"

"They were just born actually." I had a questioning look wondering what she meant "thanks to the great amount of shares they were born from the high amount of shares in Lowee." Ok that makes sense

"Alright we will do our best to take care of them." We look at them and I look towards Seth

"I am looking forward to it big brother." He says to me

"Well good to meet you Seth." When I showed him around he got a staff that is used for magic and the best thing is he could summon creatures from the Yu-Gi-Oh card game and play magic and trap cards, and we see their other forms, Rom has light blue hair and pink eyes while Ram has pink hair and light blue eyes, Seth has sky blue hair and pinkish eyes and wears a cloak, I am happy to have a sibling of my own, though it will be a pain with these two

 _Mark_

I was walking to the store about to get another when I suddenly am getting a call from Histoire for some reason

"Isaac there is someone I would like you to meet." Someone to meet? I wonder who, so I go to find Histoire and was about to ask her she wanted me to meet when this guy jumped on me from behind

"Woohoo getting riding bro!" I was wobbling until I threw him off me "oaf! Ow! That hurt…" I look and him and see he has dark blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a black jacket with a green shirt and blue pants and green and black shoes "your pretty rough bro, just saying." I lift an eyebrow confused at what he is talking about

"Mark that was not nice to jump on people!" He just shrugged and leaned against the wall "I'm sorry Isaac, he is really energetic."

"It's fine, so is this the guy you wanted me to meet?" I look at him again and see that he seems like a strange guy

"Yes this is Mark, he is your younger brother." I look at her confused "let me explain, that last event has increased shares in the nations and the shareicite and created a new Guardian." oh ok

"Did it not make a sibling for Vert?" I wonder what her sibling would look like…

"Sadly no, it could only create a brother for you Isaac, now please do take care of him." I look at him as he is still leaning against the wall

"So what are we gonna do big bro? Take on hard missions, or maybe beat tough enemies?" he is energetic apparently

"First off, you need a weapon so you can fight, and you need some practice before we do anything risky, so let's go and get a weapon for you." we head to the weapon store and get him a sword and he practice fighting a couple of monsters, he is a pretty good fighter and his new form looked like a certain prince

 **Edit; Hey guys MSLBRAWL, so I have got note from Starwolf3000 about the messed up text, this actually happened to another person a long time ago when I was reading one of their chapters, I really wasn't expecting it since I usually have no problems with uploading chapters, so I hope it works this time, sorry about the ruined text, and hope you enjoy (for real this time) thanks for reading and see you next time, Brawl on!**


	27. Path to Celestia, Board the Dark Ship

**Chapter 21 Path to Celestia,**

 **board the Dark Ship**

It's been almost a week and now I feel like both Arfoire and Rozen could strike soon, and the good thing is I am making a new thing I should have created years ago from the start before I came into the Console War, a new thing that I have been hoping to finish before but I didn't have time to finish this, but this time I am working on it to finally finish it

"What are you doing in here bro?" I look at my new born brother and he sees what I am doing

"Something I never did ages ago, I was going to create these but the time I had was not very much because of stuff." I am making 4 chips that added something I was hoping to finish, these chips add new abilities plus give wings for us to fly so our goddess doesn't need to carry us or anything, and I am working on ones for the younger siblings so they can also fly as well since now that the CPUs have sisters it's fair that all of us can fly "anyway the girls are discussing stuff and I asked that basilicom member to give the Trinity Blade to Neptune since we need it for going to Celestia." I then felt a tap on my shoulder and look at him

"Why is the sky getting dark? I thought it was still day time?" I look out the window and see he was right, I open it and see a giant ship flying by, and if I have to guess that must be Rozen's ship

"Attention people of the four nations, as you see above you is my flying fortress and shuttle, since it has been a week I will send my army down and destroy everything, but if everything isn't taken down in 4 hours. Hehehehe well I wouldn't spoil the surprise." Dammit 4 hours?! Then the under hatch opens and see tons of dark soldiers diving down to each nation

"That does not sound good…" I agree there bro, I guess we better get moving

"Come on we better not waste time and gather everyone together for this final battle." I insert my chip and it gets absorbed into my gauntlet and grab the other ones and leave the room and see the other guys looking out the window seeing the battle going on

"I guess we better get moving and stop Rozen before it gets worse." Alex said seeing the basilicom members doing their best to stop the army

"Our only choice is that we head to Celestia and get on his ship, and which is why I made these." I show the chips I made and hand the right ones to them "place them on your gauntlet and you will gain access when in GPU form." They did so and they were absorbed into the Gauntlet "alright Histoire has now just said to meet her with the girls at some ruins at this location." I show the map to them

"Alright, this is the true final battle, let's go and stop both Arfoire and Rozen." Before we were going to leave we were stopped by Devin

"Allow me to say this, before you head to Rozen's fort. When you are going to fight him, if he does he will probably go into his true form to be even more dangerous than before, so I warn you all, and he also has the last sage up there somewhere and he plans to bomb the whole world, and if that happens everyone will be wiped out and the world will be destroyed." Now this is to much to deal with now

"We should get to Celestia first then we can find a way into his ship and stop his plan." That's right DS

"Alright then, please be careful everyone." Devin sits on the couch and lays down carefully even somehow still alive

"Yui… it's gonna be dangerous but I think you should wait here." She flies out of my pocket

"But why daddy?" She is cute in that fairy form, now that I think about it… she is also supposed to be my sister…

"Actually wait are you acting like you are my child but you are actually my sister?" She looks at me a bit stunned then giggles

"Hehehe guess I have been caught, yes I am your little sister~ Daddy had sent me to watch you just in case you do anything reckless like he did in the past." So the Yui I knew has been my sister

"Wait I thought she was your daughter?" Guess Isaac and the others are confused about this

"Well Daddy who is Kirito, he had sent a different version of me here but there was problems so he fused the real me so the new AI would work like as an actual daughter to Big Brother and Neppy."

"So dad is making you stay until the new AI is programed to how it should act with me and Neptune huh?" She nods her head

"Although daddy says it won't be done for a long long time so I am basically staying until the process is finished." Well I guess I can be with my little sister for a lot longer "and also I have younger girls to play with since new goddesses were born in Planeptune, Lastation, and Lowee. I can play with them when I can right big brother?"

"Of course you can, but we must stop Rozen first or there won't be anyone at all, so now when I get back I'll get you something like a present" she does a twirl and kisses my cheek in a sisterly way

"Uh wait if you two are siblings wasn't that a bit in-" I smack Isaac on the head for his comment

"Your stupid comment does not mean that, on the cheek was in a sibling way but not like that you idiot!" He rubs his head cause it was a strong smack I did

"You know we are just wasting time so we better meet up with Histoire and the girls quick." Right you are Jym, so we all leave and head to where Histoire wanted to meet us all

"This here is the ruins where the path to Celestia can be opened." another path to Celestia huh?

"But it's a dead end. How do we get to Celestia?" I look around the spot we are in and see slots like the weapons and below there are 4 sword pedestals around a giant circle meaning that is the path to Celestia

"Well looking in here there are slots on the walls and there are pedestals on the ground for swords so they might be the key to opening the path… although with what the weapons are I don't think it is going to fit in them." Man this is the worst since the weapons aren't what they use to be…

"Oh, no… is there another way to get there then, Histy?" The good half is the swords can do their part Compa

"Sadly, no. But the ruins can function, so we just need a way to activate it." If they still function I guess we can make them work

"Easy, then! We just have to force them in!" Wait what?! That might uh…

"That's impossible!" Guess I was right

"Why not just widen the slots so the shapes fit in them?" I am not sure about that Alex, though we have a giant group of people which um… ok you know what, hey Author can you skip this? This might take a while

 **Goddammit Jeff, stop breaking the fourth wall like Neptune!**

So after Histoire told the order of what weapons go in Blanc put the "Trust Spear" in, then Noire put in the "Dual Revolver", Vert put in the "Wisdom Bow", and finally Neptune with the Trinity Blade which they call it the Holy Fang Blade

"Alright I guess it's time to open the way, alright guys." We get into position and have our weapon ready "Ancients open the path to Celestia!" We stab our swords into the pedestals and energy from the 8 weapons transports to the circle in the center and lights up

"The path to Celestia is now open, and Jeff how did you guess those we're gonna be the words?" Lucky guess? Hey it's best we hurry now Histoire

"No time to talk, let's go through!" I say as the girls enter first and us guys follow behind as we are being transported up above the world into Celestia "so we finally made it, after so long we come back up to Celestia."

"Jeff look it's Rozen's ship!" We look where Jym is pointing to and see his ship flying there

"He's in there, I am sure of it as well as the last sage." All of us are staring at the ship for it is the last place and the place for the true final battle

 _On the bridge of the Dark Army ship_

Inside Rozen and the pilots controlling the ship are seeing a screen with people looking up at the ship and basilicom members fighting many soldiers

"Three hours until bomb is dropped onto The world Master Rozen!" The captain says

"Ah until then another world will be destroyed and conquered." Rozen says enjoying the sight of everyone fighting as much as they can

"Sir! We detect life forms on the land of Celestia!" This perked Rozen's interest as the soldier shows who just came in the lands of Celestia

"Ah so they have finally made it, and got the weapons to fight Arfoire, and even Project X is with them." He grins seeing their looks "lets have a bit of fun, bring up the communication screen outside!" The captains presses a few buttons a screen viewing him was shown outside the ship "hahahaha I see all of you have finally made it up to Celestia protectors of the Goddesses."

"Rozen!" All of us shout at the same time

"We aren't gonna let you destroy our home Rozen! We will stop you from dropping that bomb!" I say at him in anger

"Oh so I guess a tiny bird told you that, well if you want to come after me and get the last Sage, then I'll let you board my ship, but you must start from the bottom, it wouldn't be a challenge if I just let you onto the deck. The under hatch will be opened for you all, if you can obtain the sage from my elite warrior and stop the bomb. I will congaulate you all, and I will be waiting on top, where the true final battle will comense, you better hurry before time runs out, see ya later." The visual screen disappears and Rozen starts walking towards the deck on the ship

"This is it let's all go get him!" I stop Neptune before she could do anything

"Sorry Neptune, but leave this to us guys… this is a battle for us, you girls need to go after Arfoire she is your problem, I know you want to help, but Arfoire is ahead and waiting for you there." They all look at me and I saw Neptune's worried look "Neptune don't worry I will come back safe and sound, we will stop Rozen and I am sure you will defeat Arfoire and save Gamindustri." She looks down wondering if I'm right and then we see the three sages appear

"This is the final battle everyone, both Arfoire and Rozen are awaiting all of you." Seren said

"We will split the groups, Jeff, Jym, Alex, Isaac, Chris, Dark Samus, and the GPUs younger siblings will board Rozen's ship." Zor says "and the girls shall go after Arfoire, there are a lot of you, but I am sure all of you prevail this."

"Before you leave, Jeff we would like to give you some of our power for a new skill, it won't be fully complete yet, you will need the last sage to complete it." Xane says as they enhance me and my power a bit "find the last sage so you can obtain a new skill that will most likely finish Rozen off for good this time."

"Alright then, let's all get going then and finally put a stop to Rozen's plans for good!" The nine of us transform and me, the guys, and our brothers get wings like our Goddess

"Whoa! We finally have wings! About time dude!" Jym shouts excited

"Yea sorry… I was working on them before but I didn't have enough time to finish before the day came." I was talking about the day when we had to go up to Celestia for the Console War

"Well let's hurry and get that butthole!" Isaac starts flying off and I grab DS since he can't fly and I look back seeing the girls watching us fly into Rozen's ship

'I will be back Neptune… I promise you.' we see the under part of the ship open showing the hanger 'the final battle is near, let us finally end this.' we fly into the ship as it closes behind us

 **And that is the end of this chapter, now I want to say I am sorry for not uploading this chapter for so long, but the truth is I had been doing job stuff for a couple of days, and I had gotten new games to enjoy, and now I am back to post the last few chapters to finish this story, I have been trying to think how other things happen for my Guardians stories, but now it's gonna be a bit different after MDVII in the future, and speaking of I am gonna redo the chapters I uploaded and change them up to my own way and I will probably think of a way for them to react to the Orange pair, anyway so I am back and will start up the final chapters and I might go for a Q &A after the Epilogue of the story, if you want to ask questions about anything you can (except personal information about me) but anyway thanks for reading this and see you next time! Brawl on!**


	28. Rozen's True Form

**Chapter 22 Rozen's True Form**

As we fly inside the hatch of the ship and the opening closes behind us, lights turn on for us to see inside the ship the soldiers use and see some soldiers ahead

"Looks like we are fighting our way through to him and deactivate the bomb." I felt a tap on my shoulder and look at DS

"Before we head off, I think we should split up, here this is maps inside his ship." He gives us a radar showing the inside of the ship "the bomb will be here and Rozen will be up here, we should split so we can get things done fast, you four should go and face Rozen yourselves. I will go and disarm the timer from dropping the bomb, and I will put this so I can control the engines and send it to space."

"What about the others?" Jym asked looking the younger brothers

"I can take them with me so we can search for the final sage, if that skill the other sages said would defeat Rozen, then we need the last one to complete it." We nod in agreement with Chris's idea

"Alright let's go then!" We all start running and take out any dark soldiers that get in our way and the four of us went our way to where Rozen is waiting for us "alright we are almost there let's get going!" We continue running to the top of the ship to face Rozen in the final battle

 **Chris's P.O.V.**

As me and the younger brothers of the Guardians fight any of the soldiers, we look as much as we can to find the last Sage

"We should have asked what the last color of the sage was… that would have been usefull info." I said looking into another room but still nothing

"We just have to find a crystal right? Well that's all we need to find." Seth says as he walks with that staff of his

"There they are!" We see tons of soldiers running towards us and we see one with a huge gun weapon "fire!" They blast the weapon and it was coming straight for us

"Mirror force!" A barrier forms in front of us and it deflects the blast and sends it back at the soldiers blowing them up as well as part of the ship "whoa! Whoops I think that was a bit too much there."

"Well the path is blocked now thanks to that. Come on let's go this way!" we follow where Noble was going and go into a big room with this big guy controlling a machine

"Eh?! Who are you?! Are you the ones going to stop me from powering the bomb up with the sage's power?!" Sage? Aha perfect looks like we found the last sage! "Well I won't let you! I am one of Master Rozen's top elite soldiers in his army, if you want it you will need to get through me!" He pulls out a big ass sword and we get ready for the battle

 **Meanwhile with DS**

DS was heading through the halls in to find where the bomb was being held and walks into a bright room and sees the bomb getting placed for it to drop below through a hole and he sees someone at the controls, he platforms and gets to the controls and the person looks at him

"I see you have gotten here quickly, the bomb will drop in about 2 hours and 40 minutes left. Can you stop it from dropping, by getting through me?" The enemy attacked but DS jumped to another platform "I am Project Y, another Phozon soldier created by Rozen."

"We will see about that, I will stop you from dropping it!" They both charge at each other starting the fight

 **Back with the GPUs**

We gone through many paths until we finally go through this door which brings us outside and we see Rozen standing out there, and we walk out and stop and he turns to us

"So you have finally arrived." He grins at us "I,m kind of surprised you actually got here, but you are Guardians so I guess I would have expected it anyway." He pulls out his white sword and all of us get our weapons out and get position for the ultimate final battle

"Let this final battle begin!" We charge at him and start fighting

 **With Chris and the brothers (Play SAO Ost Luminous Sword)**

I clash blades with the enemy and Noble gets his guns and shoots out energy blasts at him and Adam uses his handgun to shoot as well and Mark attacks thrusting his sword and I back off and focus on a skill and Rakari changes color

"Divine Aqua Blade!" I slash the enemy five times and he was stunned a moment then his blade turned a dark color and was going for a horizontal attack, I blocked it but the three of us were sent flying into the walls

"Sogen!" Suddenly the area around us changed to a grass field from Seth "this field area boosts the power of warrior types, and the ones in here are Chris and Mark, although I might have given him a boost…" you idiot… "but that doesn't stop me from doing this! Queen's Knight appear!" Suddenly a portal opens in front of him and a woman in red armor appears "now go and help win this fight for us!" Me, Mark, and the Knight charge at the big soldier and clash our blades against his

"Vorpal Strike!" Adam goes for a thrust at the enemy and it did some damage in the armor, he shoots in the area and it did something

"Taste led sucker!" Noble gets his Submachine guns and starts shooting so much that it brought the enemy to his knees and fell to the ground and the scenery changed back inside the ship and the Knight had disappeared

"Alright looks like we got the final sage." Adam says as he takes the crystal out and it glows and there stands the final sage

"Greetings, I am Felix the Sage of Truth and leader of the 4 sages. I am grateful for you all rescuing all of the sages and myself." He says "You have stopped the bomb from being powered up, though it doesn't stop it from dropping down to the nations." Yup that is worrying

"Dark Samus might be dealing with it right now, so I think we are fine." I said in a calm tone

"Yes, anyway I must head to the battle with the GPUs and Rozen to complete the skill for Jeff to finish Rozen once and for all." He disappears before us and we look at each other

"I guess we could look for DS and see where he is." We leave the room and Noble was last for some reason and we walk Away for a moment then all of a sudden we heard an explosion from the room and Noble just passes us like it's nothing "what did you do?" I asked

"Oh I don't know, maybe a gernade and blowing up the equipment in there." He continues walking onward and we just look at each other and don't even bother about it and walk away

 **After the fight against Project Y**

After the battle, DS has been able to stop the bomb from being dropped down to the world and working on controlling the thrusters from below the ship for a plan

"Alright looks like I am connected to the ship, the only thing is that Jeff and the others finally stop Rozen once and for all." He says to himself and sets the bomb in a container that will destroy the ship from the inside

"Hey DS!" He sees Chris and the younger brothers at the door and he jumps to them "did you stop the bomb?"

"Yes, I now have it set to explode in 2 hours in the ship. Let's hope that is enough time for Jeff and the others to defeat Rozen." He looks up above hoping that the battle is very. Close to ending

 **Continuing the battle against Rozen**

Jym charges in first and clashes blades with Rozen and the Isaac attacks behind, but Rozen moved away and sees Alex

"Dark Magic Attack!" He sends the energy blast at Rozen but he deflects it with his sword and I get a hit by using a sword skill

"Vorpal Strike!" I thrust my sword right at his chest and send him back a bit and I apparently made a crack in his chest, while he was distracted I start up a chant "Fill them with Shining courage to defeat the many evils." All of us get a strength buff and Alex charges and does a horizontal attack which made Rozen defend against it

"Darkness Explosion!" Rozen does a huge exploding amount of energy to send us back a ways back to give him distance "Darkness Rush!" His sudden speed grabbed Jym and gripping his neck

"Guck he-lp…" Isaac charges to help but he was kicked in the stomach and hit right into me and Alex charged up another attack

"Flash Flare Blast!" He sends the attack which exploded but didn't hit Rozen but he blocked it with Jym's body "oops…"

"Gh!" Jym grips Rozen's arm and his hands glowed green doing something to Rozen

"Uh! What the…" he was getting weaker all of a sudden and Isaac had the idea

"Nosferatu!" He absorbs energy to heal up and Rozen lost his grip on Jym and I hurried and took him away a distance while Isaac and Alex keep Rozen busy

"Heal!" I use one of the healing crystals and it restores Jym back in action "you feel better dude?"

"Yea, except my neck…" he rubs it still feeling the pain a bit "our only chance is if we use the strongest attack now!" I nodded in agreement and we stand up "here goes" he gets a fire aura and charges at Rozen at high speed and strikes him many times

"I'm next!" Alex charges his attack in his sword and points at Rozen which Jym jumped away "Dragon Sabor Blast!" A giant energy blast hits Rozen doing big damage and Isaac was already next to him

"Great Aether!" He sends Rozen high and does multiple slashes and slams him onto the deck and I charge in with my sword glowing Violet

"Mother's Rosario!" My sword suddenly changes to a thin sword and I thrust my sword 10 times making the X and do the final thrust at the chest doing great damage and making it bigger

"Grrr… such… power… I am surprised that you would damage me this much…" the four of us gather together getting ready for what comes up "but this isn't over yet… allow me… to show… MY TRUE FORM!" suddenly the sky was turning dark and we see Rozen changing and we were in shock feeling this dark power rising "Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A great blinding light blinds us not knowing what is happening

 **With the girls (end of music)**

They see the bright light being flashed on the ship wondering what was going on

"Do you think they are alright?" Vert asks them

"Well… to what is happening I am guessing the battle isn't over yet…" Noire says a little worried for Jym

"... We should probably continue, Arfoire is still ahead and waiting…" Blanc says emotionless, though Neptune looks at the ship wondering if Jeff is alright

'Jeffy… please be alright…' she follows the rest onward to face Arfoire

 **And this ends that Chapter, I know I just did a cliff hanger but there is one chapter left and the Epilogue to finally finish this story, and if you guys want I will maybe do a Q &A once this is finished I will do so, well anyway the final battle is finally about to commence, will Jeff and Co. Be able to finally defeat Rozen or will Gamindustri be destroyed, find out in the final chapter coming soon, Brawl On!**


	29. Guardian VS Sage

**Final Chapter: Guardian Vs Sage**

Once the light had died we open our eyes and see a cloud of smoke but we could see the figure in it and clearing up a bit we see huge ass arms and legs and we got a look at the face and seems close to like a dragon or something, once the smoke has finally cleared up we see what he had transformed into and it looked horifing seeing what he looks like

"Grrrr, hahahahahaha you are the first to ever witness me in this form, you should be honored to be finished by me in this form. NOW THIS IS THE END!" his voice had became much deeper and darker at the same time, he charges at us and we block but his punches and kick almost sent us off the edge

"Owwww! Alright I think it's time we get serious guys!" They agreed and we transform into our GPU forms "alright let's do this guys!" I form up my other sword in my hand and we charge to continue the battle with Jym going first going for a fire punch, Rozen went for a punch as well and they collided together and I came in punching Rozen in the chest which made him growl in pain

"Molten Fireball!" Alex shoots out five fireballs and did little damage from behind, Rozen then breathed out a dark fire breath which Alex barely dodged it and Isaac charged in and slashed horizontal and doing a lot of damage

"Raaaaaaagh! Die!" He punches Isaac in the face sending him at Alex and knocked down

"Let's go! Double Buff Attack!" Both me and Jym get an electrical aura and charge at Rozen switching between attacks and then Jym punched Rozen straight at the crack in his chest and it hurt so much that he roared like mad

"Raaaaaargh! Now you done it! I am not gonna hold anything back!" He was getting a red aura and it doesn't seem good, could also feel that Arfoire has also gotten stronger somehow, and this seems like I have one choice, I get a bag out and throw it to Jym

"Guys, I want you to find the others get them to Celestia and use the Corridor Crystal to return to the surface and make sure the others are safe!" I say without turning my back to them

"What?! Why? We could take him down together dude!" Isaac shouts out

"I know we could… but I started this from the beginning and now I have to end it…" they look confused at me "that day when Dark Samus came as my own Phazon clone I thought it was just an illusion from the start, but when I first fought him he totally defeated me, I was surprised someone that strong could take on a Guardian. The next time I faced him I had the upper hand and beat him twice the next in his realm, then when I saw him go to his full form as Dark Samus I was at a disadvantage. Then when Neptune blocked the blast I was so angry that I was about to kill him and I thought I had finished him off… but the real reason was because of Rozen, he made DS what is today. I fought him thinking he was a villain the whole time. Then he told me what happened on his planet… now I feel regret on what I did, but stopping the confusion from the Phazon helped. Now I have to end this myself."

"But what about Planeptune! Will you return?!" Jym asked

"... Don't worry, I'm not gonna die that easy, I'm Kirito's son, he survived a death game, and I survived an intense battle! So you have nothing to worry about!" I give a thumbs up to them and smile

"... Alright, but you better keep your promise dude!" They go through the door and went to find the others and I see someone appear before me

"Greetings Jeff I am Felix the Sage of Truth." He says

"I guess Chris did find you huh?" I said

"Yes, Chris Macduncan and the younger brothers have released me out of my prison, and now I can fully complete the skill the other sages talked about." He glowed blue and I felt an intense amount of power flow within me "when you feel the time is right, go and give the final blow." He then vanishes out of thin air and I look at Rozen whose aura was now a darkish redish color

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! I AM GOING TI DESTROY YOU AND YOUR WORLD AND YOUR PEOPLE!" he shouts in rage

"No, it is I will defeat you, I have friends who needed my help, there are people who needed me, and there are those who needed to be released from their seal. Now, I am their last hope in returning Gamindustri back to the way it was. I am going to finish you off Rozen!" I shout out and feeling my power increasing greatly feeling more shares than ever before " _their hope, their beliefs, they are my strength, and I will use it do end this once and for all!"_ I throw my swords off the ship going to do this hand to hand combat "I don't need weapons to defeat you, I'll fight without them."

 **Play KH2.5 Rage Awakened**

I had a big purple aura surrounding me and charge at him colliding our fists together feeling a great shockwave spread out, I go for another punch straight at his face and he kicks me to give distance between us and he forms himself into a ball and is rolling towards me, dodge out of the way but he turns still coming at me and when he gets close he tries to attack using his claws and I dodge the first two but I barely just had my outfit ripped and I backed off seeing the damage

" _Ugh I am really gonna need repairs when I get back."_ I look back up seeing Rozen charge at me again and I ducked from his punch and punched him right where it hurts and send him flying and land hard on his ship breaking it a bit "alright it looks like it's not time yet." I see him get up and breathe out fire balls and I start running dodging the blasts and start up my own fire "I throw the flame of a demon, call the exploding death, to throw down the army of the forest!" A fireball forms in my hand and I throw it at Rozen and he shoots a fireball making both collide and explode spreading smoke out on the field then he shows a fireball into the air and it spreads damaging his own ship which made me confused for some reason, unless the bomb is still active. That means I got to hurry

"RAAAAAARGH!" he then gets ready to use a breath attack on me and to my quick thinking

"Wrap me in a shield of goddesses, and keep away flames and irons!" Thousands of butterflies appeared and form a barrier around me blocking the breath attack "I throw one spear, to pierce strong enemies." A spear of light formed in my hand I threw it at Rozen piercing his chest "now or never!" I charge at him and do a barriage of punches and do one punch to send him high into the sky. "It's over Rozen." I get in position and my gauntlet glows and purple lines start forming from my hand all over my body until I was different now "here goes!" I charge flying at Rozen and having my hand out "this is the end, Dragon Fist!" I speed so fast that I punched the cracked area on his chest that I punched through and phased through his body making a huge hole

 **Third person**

From the distance the GPUs, Chris, and the younger brothers looked back on the ship while one of them was carrying DS, they see a giant light purple dragon coming from no where and it roared loadly across the lands

The CPUs group saw the dragon and were outstanded at the sight

Neptune who is fighting Arfoire in her true form saw it and knew Jeff must have finished Rozen off

" _Well done Jeff, you are a true guardian."_ She says in her thoughts, the dragon then vanishes and an explosion of a shockwave started spreading and hitting the nations the dark soldiers dissolved suddenly from the shockwave and everything was cleared of all monsters and dark army soldiers

"He actually did it." Isaac says in shock, then DS start up the under engines and the ship flies up into space and then it suddenly explodes destroying the ship

"And now we will never worry about Rozen and the Dark Army anymore." He says in relive to know that peace has came

"Let's find the girls, they should be on the path still." Jym says and they fly back to Celestia and find the others, the girls tell them that Neptune decided to fight Arfoire alone and find a way to turn her back to the way how Histoire really knew her, and the guys tell them about what Jeff told them

"So it's finally over. We should now head back to Gamindustri and tell everyone in the nations that peace has returned." Alex says with everyone agreeing and using the Corridor Crystal to return home

 **Meanwhile in another time**

"Well that's it… they stopped Rozen and his army from destroying Gamindustri." A man in Black said

"Yup… but what happened to our son? Is he alright?" The woman in white asks, the man had the camera go to where Jeff is and see that he is in normal form and his outfit was torn up from the explosion and is still breathing most likely resting now

"He's alright, just tired and worn out from that blast since he just barely got enough distance to not get to much damage." He says to her calming her a bit

"He looks so peaceful sleeping doesn't he?" The man nods in agreement

"Hey Asuna, how about we go and stay there instead?" He asks

"But what about the others Kirito?" She replied

"Don't worry about us, I think you should be there, there will be more of those machines in that time more than here." One of their friends said

"He's right, we will also tell your sons that you all say hi." Kirito says as he and Asuna get into a machine and their friends set it up and the two vanish

"Good luck you two, have a good time with your son." One man said in a royalty type like voice

"Well Johnny, we better get going." Another man said with a blue handle sword

"Right, Atem we will do some stuff so make sure everything is alright." The man in Pharaoh like clothing nods and watches another screen with futuristic machines walking around

"My fellow servents, protect the town from these machines." The thing on his left arm glows and symbols appear of familiar shapes

 **And that ends the final chapter and finally will be the Epilogue of the story to finish this off, next time we end the story and to start up Rebirth 2 next, Brawl on!**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been a year after both Arfoire and Rozen have been defeated by Neptune and Jeff, and no one has ever seen them since that day and wonder what happened to them and wondering if they are still around

In Lastation Histoire thought she could check how the other CPUs and GPUs are doing starting with Noire and Jym

"Lady Noire, Lord Jym, this is the report on the contamination." Ganache says handing the papers

"Ah thank you Ganache, let's take a look… hmm it looks like the results are faring well Noire." Jym says looking at them

"Yes. As the graph shows, the emissions have gone down quite a bit." Ganache says

"Very good. Now that's my Lastation." Noire says cheerfully then realizes she forgot Jym "um I mean our Lastation." he smile after she said that

"Noire, Jym, nice to see you again." They look to see who it was and see Histoire

"Histoire? Nice to see you too! Are you here alone?" Noire asks her

"Yes. I came to see how you both were doing. But first… wasn't that Ganache? Why is he in the Basilicom?" She asks

"Oh, about that. After hearing about how Blanc really was, his image of her was crumbled, then he came here." Jym reply

"I have no reason to follow Lady Blanc along with Lord Alex anymore. Now I serve Lady Noire and Lord Jym." He says

"But… Jym? Are you sure that's fine? He did cause trouble to Lastation." Histoire says

"We know. But not to be like Blanc or Alex, but we wanted to beat him senseless." He says

"But he showed earnest repentance from his heart. How can we not forgive him?" Noire reply "truth be told, since his arrival, things have gotten better here, too."

"I am grateful for your words, my Lady." Ganache replies

"So in short, you're soft as butter, too." Histoire says to Noire

"Do you think so?" She asks

"I'm the all-seeing tome. Trust me. You're a kind goddess. And Jym is helpful with you." He smiles from Histoire's comment then Noble and Uni walks in

"we're back! Wait… Histoire? Wow, it's been a while!" Uni says

"It really has been. How has everything been you two?" Histoire asks both of them

"It's been good. We just came back from helping our older siblings with the shopping." Noble replies

"You're back a lot earlier than usual." Noire says

"I've grown too, so this is easy for me to do now." Uni says proudly

"Right. And just after you made a blunder yesterday." Noire says which made Uni go worried

"Ah, um, that wasn't a blunder. It was just… um…" she says panicking

"*Sigh* you don't have to feel bad about it." Noire says to her sister

"But…"

"Hey Uni, don't feel down about it. When I first became Noire's Guardian I was having trouble from the start, so I wasn't always perfect." Jym says comforting her "and you still got much more room to grow, so both you and Noble take it step by step."

"And… uh… you can rely a bit more on us, got it?" Noire says to her with a slight blush of embarrassment. They both nod

"I'm glad to see you all getting along." Histoire says "it looks like I need to get going now."

"Already? Be careful, then. You're pretty small, you know?" Noire says

"See you." The other three said as Histoire flies out of the basilicom and heads towards Leanbox

At Leanbox Isaac and Mark have been doing shopping for Vert for new game releases

"Does she always ask for you to get new games almost everyday?" Mark asks

"*Sigh* I hate to say it, but it's true Mark… I just wish she could once just spend some time with me like a couple…" Isaac says depressed and then he saw Histoire fly above towards the basilicom "Hey Histoire!" She stops and looks to see them carrying bags and flies down to them

"Hello Isaac, Mark, how are things going with you?" She asks them "another day of getting games for Vert?"

"Yea… she has been in her room after that battle and still hasn't come out to help us work." Isaac replies

"I see… I guess that is how she is." Histoire says quietly "she really needs some help." The boys nodded in agreement

"She even decided to keep those two stupid brothers in Leanbox." Isaac says in annoyance

"You mean… those two?" She asks and he nods "*sigh* I guess I better get going now, please hi to Vert for me." They both nod and she flies away towards Lowee

In Lowee both Alex and Blanc were walking in town seeing children playing and they saw them

"Lady Blanc! Lord Alex! Let's have a snowball fight!" A boy says in excitement

"No! Lady Blanc and Lord Alex is going to make a snowman with me!" A girl says

"Hey now don't fight. We'll play with everyone, so take turns ok?" Alex says smiling

"Blanc, Alex, it's been a while, but what are you both doing out here?" Histoire asks them

"We're playing with the kids." Blanc says

"How unusual. I was expecting you both to be reading or writing a book." Histoire says a bit surprised

" We were, for five days straight. Then Financier cut the power to our room." Blanc says that a bit annoyed

"Ah, I see. So, where is Financier now?" Histoire asks

"She should be back soon…" Alex replies

"Lady Blanc, Lord Alex. I brought us tea and sweets." She says "oh, miss Histoire. You're here."

Yes. I just came by to see everyone." Histoire says

"Oh, may I serve you a cup of tea then? It will warm you up." Financier asks

"I'd love to, but I do need to go else where shortly, so I'm fine." Histoire replies and flies around then remembers something "hm… speaking of… I haven't seen Ram, Rom, or Seth around…" suddenly a snowball flew by hitting her "Wha-?! Now who was that threw the snowball?" She asks in panic

"Yay! A direct hit!" Ram shoots in excitement

"That was… amazing, Ram." Rom says quietly and happily

"Ok, Ram you know you shouldn't just suddenly throw snowballs at others." Seth says to her while she just pouts

"No way that's booooooring." She says pouting

"*Sigh* I am very sorry about that Histoire, I was told by Big bro to watch over them for Blanc just in case." Seth apologizes to her

"No, it's ok, she should be careful next time." She replies

"Um… what brought you here to Lowee?" Rom asks her

"I came to see Blanc and Alex and was just about to leave. What about you three?" She replies

"We went shopping for sister Blanc and Alex." Ram says

"It was… our first time shopping without them…" Rom says shyly

"That's great. Blanc and Alex should be waiting, so head home soon." Histoire says

"Okay!" Both the twins say together and Histoire flies off to Planeptune and sees both Adam and Nepgear

"Oh, it's Histoire!" Adam shouts out

"Why hello there, Nepgear and Adam. How is work?" Histoire asks them

"Everyone at the basilicom helps us a lot, but… we're not good as sis or Jeff…" Nepgear replies

"If memory serves right, Neptune plays a lot during work while Jeff has to do everything." Histoire says "But you both try your best everyday, so in my books, you both are a step ahead of Neptune."

"Ahahaha… I guess sis was always like that." Nepgear says

"I know it may be hard, but do your best. I will be rooting for you." Histoire says comforting them both

"Thank you very much Histoire. We'll do our best to be a great goddess and guardian." Adam says

"Speaking of, did I catch you both in the middle of work?" Histoire asks

"Yea. We have a ton of work that will probably take all night…" he replies

"That must be tough. Don't overdo yourselves." She says

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Nepgear says and Histoire flies off towards Compa's house to see her and IF

"Hello there, Compa." Histoire says

"It's Histy! Welcome." Compa says as happy as always

"Hm? It looks like you have a lunchbox there. Are you going out?" Histoire asks her

"Yes. I'm going to the park for a picnic with Iffy." She says

"You both are great friends, as usual." Histoire says "what about Chris and Lillian?"

"Oh they are busy going on a date now." After Compa said that it surprised Histoire

"Oh? So they are a couple now? I remember that the other me had said he was with Neptune and Noire together, in this realm I believe Lillian is a mix between both of them." She says and Compa nods

"Sorry for the wait, Compa… hey, it's Histoire." IF says as she walks in

"Why hello there, IF. It has been a while." Histoire says

"Since you're here, would you like to come with us, too?" Compa asks her

"That's a great idea. Food tastes better with company, after all." IF replies

"Are you sure I can come?" Histoire asks them

"Of course!" Compa says happily

"It's a bit early, but let's go." IF says when

"I'm faaaaaaaaalling!" Sounds of a familiar voice getting closer which made Compa confused

"What is the matter, Compa?" Histoire asks her

"I though I just heard Nep-Nep's voice…" she says wondering if she thought she was imagining it or not

"It must be something else." IF says

"Yes. Neptune is…" she was about to finish when

"Waaaaaaaaah!" And crashing through the roof was the speaking of that cute lilac haired girl Neptune "Ta-da-! Hey, y'all! I'm back, like promised!" She shouts out excited

"Uh… is that you, Nep-Nep?" Compa asks but someone else talked first

"My gosh Neptune, did you really have to fall like that into the house?" A guy in a familiar outfit walks in with a hand on his face "I swear sometimes I question why this happens." As he removes his hand they see it's Jeff

"Aw come on Jeffy, I had to make an awesome entrance there!" Neptune says in her cheerful self

"Whatever… Oh hey everyone, long time no see!" He says with his usual tone

"If you both were okay, why didn't you both call?! Do you know how worried we were?!" IF yells at them in anger

"Whoa take it easy there! My gauntlet was damaged after the explosion of Rozen's ship so I couldn't make any repairs to it, so I couldn't contact any of you." Jeff says a little depressed

"So, why did Nep fall from the skies?" IF asks

"That's right. Didn't Celestia disappear with the explosion?" Histoire asks

"Well actually no, the gateway was Destroyed and Rozen's ship was brought to far to cause it to be destroyed after I was sent flying onto the lands and I remained unconscious for a couple of days and during those days I was found by a mysterious pair and had gotten some repairs finally." Jeff says "and that was the one reason why Neptune came from the skies flying and I had to be twice as careful and came to the ground when she ran out of energy for transforming, that is why I had a good meal to stay able to bring "them" down here."

"Well, I sure didn't expect your return as a dynamic entry through the roof Neptune." Histoire says

"Aaah, the repair costs…" Compa says worried from looking at the huge hole on the roof

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to introduce someone." Neptune says before Jeff could say more and the others were confused to what she meant "yup, she came with me from Celestia…" that is when Histoire then realizes "oh, here she comes now." A knock on the door and Jeff opens the door

"Ah… I'm sorry, but did a goddess land here by any chance." A strange woman with silver like hair asks them and Histoire looks at her in shock and the two girls were wide eyed seeing the woman feeling like they met her before "it has been a while, hasn't it Histoire?"

"You were saved then, Arfoire…" Histoire says a bit happy

"Wha-?! Th-this is Arfoire?!" Compa asks in shock

"W-well, now that you mention it, she does look familiar…" IF says unexpecting this

"I know, when I first saw her I felt like "why does she seem so familiar?" My senses weren't showing that she was evil anymore so I wasn't expecting to meet her as well as the pair that kept me alive." Jeff says

"Wait… who is this pair you are talking about." IF asks and Jeff turns to the door and gestures to come in, they heard footsteps and see two people walk in with a small girl

"Well what do you think?" They see that the pair was a guy and a girl, the guy has black hair blue eyes, wears black shirt, pants, boots and long coat, he has two similar swords strapped on like Jeff's swords, and the girl has orange hair and brown eyes, wearing white top with a breastplate, white arm sleeves, has a white waist cape, has a rapier strapped on her side, red skirt, white and red stockings and white shoes "say hello to them." The girls didn't know what to say so the pair started talking

"Hello, so you are Compa and IF right?" The guy said and the girls nod "Cool, I'm Kirito or Kazuto Kirigaya, and this is my wife Asuna Yuuki."

"Hello, it's great to meet you both." She says

"Wait Jeff are these two…" IF asks him

"Yup they are, although they seem like in their SAO selves not like before." He replies

"It's… complicated right now, but that can wait later. Also son you did promise Yui that you would get her a present right?" Kirito reminds him and Jeff gets out a handheld game console

"Look I know it's not much but, I think you will get along with the CPUs sisters, and I will be sure you can have as much fun with them as you want little sis." He gives her the present

"Thanks big brother! I am sure me and the younger sisters will get along!" Yui says happily

"And also, my parents are gonna be staying as well from now on as I was told." Jeff says with a smile on him "I gotta show them around the nations as well too and have them meet the others."

"Hahaha! That can wait kiddo! But first I think you should have a celebration of getting back home now. You belong here after all, and what better way than to have Asuna's cooking!" Kirito says excited

"Aw geez is food all you think about?" She asks

"Aw come on Asuna, I can't help it!" He says to her and she just giggles

"I'm kidding, of course we will celebrate, I hope you can get an extra room for your father and I, son." She says to Jeff

"Ah! Um not really but I plan on having the basilicom upgraded to a new place so that you both can have a room of your own!" He says and Asuna smiles

"Good, and you'll help with cooking right? You did get your cooking skills from me." She says

"Well that is a good point, alright mom I'll help you out." He says making her happy

"Hey Jeff, Nep." they both look at IF and wondering what she wants

"What's up? You need something?" Jeff asks

"No we just wanted to say something before we forget." she says

"Ready?" Compa says then

"Welcome home!" Both of them say together

"... we're home!" both Jeff and Neptune say together

 **Play Re;birth 1 ending credits**

MSL: alright that's a wrap! Nice job everyone, alright before I forget this part, the Kirito and Asuna my story are actually different to the ones in the Anime, SAO did happen but they look slightly different from that to this

Jeff: yea I mean really, dad has blue eyes while in the anime he has black eyes, and mom has brown eyes while in the anime she has orange eyes

MSL: well anyway I think it's time all of you gave thanks to our readers who are reading this

Alex: seriously? Both of us are working on a novel here…

Isaac: and Vert wanted me to get a new release when I have already gotten tired carrying all those bags

Jym: hey it's best we spare time to give thanks to everyone out there

DS: from every character within your story I think that's a bit to much don't you think?

MSL: that's why we are in a huge studio right now so everyone can fit in the area

DS: if you say so

MSL: sometimes I wonder why the girls think weird things

Jeff: agreed there..

Isaac: alright this is getting to over hand with

MSL: hey! Excuse me everyone we need to finish this now since everyone is going to want the last chapter finished

Neptune: then let's have Compa start off!

Compa: m-m-me?!

MSL: good point now let's start it up and move forward

Compa: auuu… I'm getting nervous… but… I'll do my best. Thank you for reading along this adventure with us. A super-duper thank you to you! I'll be waiting for another story for you to read, it's a promise!

IF: let me see… it isn't right to say "until we meet again"... But I bet next story we will meet again so… let's meet in the new story coming up

Noire: it's normal for the story to go to the end… so I have nothing to say. But, I guess I should give thanks. Um, thank you, and let's meet again.

Blanc: Thank you for reading this story. I feel like I will meet you again. I will be waiting.

Vert: I would like to extend my gratitude to you for reading to the end. But as a gamer, the end is only the beginning. I will be expecting you.

Arfoire: I will give you thanks as well. We shall meet again. Hahahahahaha!

MSL: (was the laugh necessary?)

Histoire: As a tome, I would record the adventures you undergo

MSL: but this is a story not a game, well it is… just in FanFiction and in my way with more characters, and now You three

Jyminaruas: right, thanks everyone for reading this story to the end, see you another time!

Alex: all of us are glad for you readers enjoying the story and reading to the end, we will see you another day

Isaac: and I would like to thank those who enjoyed reading, see you another story

Neptune: so is that all?

Jeff: no it isn't Neptune! We can't forget Broccoli and the other girls

Broccoli: that's right nyu.

Tekken: wow, that was mean, Neptune…

CyberConnect2: yeah! We want to talk to the readers too, you know?

MarvelousAQL: I spent a long time for this!

Falcom: right. As adventure buddies, I'd like to say a word, too.

MAGES.: Now then, let me initiate the sequence. You, who have been led by destiny. You have done well to read to the end of the story. I will eagerly be awaiting your return. Loochs tneve noitamina cisum.

MSL: (Music animation event school? Or school event animation music? I am not sure what that is for TBH)

Broccoli: it's Broccoli's turn now, nyu. You were pretty good, nyu. Enjoy more and have a hot cup of green tea, nyu.

Tekken: um… let's meet together again, okay? I'll train myself until then. Hya!

Falcom: I didn't know what to do when I got here, but I'm happy we met. I know! I'm going to put this adventure in my book. It's okay, right?!

MSL: I guess it's fine to write about the adventure you had…

MarvelousAQL: now it's my turn! You, reading this story, hope you enjoy more! I've got sushi rolls ready, so I'll be waiting for you to come again!

MSL: (sushi rolls remind me of Asuka from Senran Kagura.)

CyberConnect2: nice job! Looks like you're ready to read more! Let's keep it and have fun getting stronger in the story!

Neptune: okay… now who's left…?

MSL: let's do the brothers and sisters now

Nepgear: I didn't have much of a role in this, but I hope we'll see you again!

Adam: I hope all of you enjoyed reading, I sure am great to those who read the story, and there is gonna be a story where I'm the main, so I hope to see there also!

Uni: you did great finishing the story. I'm warning you this isn't over yet.

Noble: there is much more coming ahead, we will see you all in the future!

Rom: thank you for reading. I'm happy to have an adventure with Ram and Seth, I hope we see each other again soon.

Ram: yay! Congrats on reading to the end! Super thanks to you! Well, I hope we can see each other again, see you!

Financier: congratulations! I look forward to seeing you again here in Lowee.

Chian: hey, don't forget me and Lastation! Congrats on reading to the end of the story!

Yvoire: Leanbox and the basilicom praise you for making it to the end!

Younger Brother: this is truly the ending we've been waiting for, Older Brother.

Older Brother: yes, indeed, now is the time. All hail Lady Vert! All hail the reader!

MSL: *facepalm* (why did I add them to this?)

Ganache: *sigh* can't anyone give normal thanks? … thank you for reading.

Singe: you, as a human, have read to the end for this result. Congratulations.

MSL: (ok we are almost out of time.)

Neptune: whoa! What's with all the characters?! They all came out at once!

MSL: ok we got a few more people then it's you and Jeff, Neptune

Kirito: nice job reading to the end, hope you all enjoyed me and Asuna appearing at the end

Asuna: I hope to see you again in the next story, see you later!

Yui: congrats on making it to the end, I'm sure all of you readers enjoyed reading this story, I did! *Giggles*

Neptune: ok let's do this! An ultra, mega, quantum, pudding, omega, eternal thanks to you for reading!

Chris: my turn! I like to give thanks to my author for allowing MSLBRAWL having me into his story

MSL: yea! And also credit to Arceus8888 for allowing me to use Chris in my story, and no he will be in more as well as others!

Lillian: I'd like to give thanks to those that are reading to the end, thank you all!

Jeff: now finally me, thanks everyone that read to this point, I hope you enjoyed this FanFiction story, there is more to come by and I will see you in the next one

MSL: BRAWL ON EVERYONE!

 **Hyperdimension Guardians Rebirth 1 THE END**


End file.
